Cinta
by LuthCi
Summary: Last chapter. Seharusnya aku bahagia melihat sahabat dan cintaku bahagia. "Aku cinta kau." SasuSakuNaru -LuthRhythm - anonymous review: disabled.
1. Kisah cinta

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled****  
**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku, dan vote di poll yang ada

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil vote tersebut

terimakasih

* * *

Halo semuaaaa!

Aku, LuthMelody, kembali mempublish fict!

Oke seperti biasa emang ini fict romance drama. **TAPI**, di fict ini aku mencoba sesuatu yang baru. Alias gaya aku nulis. Semoga versi tulisan seperti ini bisa kalian suka, **amin!**

Oh iya, **ini fict yang paling membuat aku laper, karna aku begitu serius dalam membuat fict ini. **Jadi, kalo ada kesalahan, entah EYD atau typo. Tolong kasih tau aku. Oke? Makasih!

Lanjut mangg!

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. this story is mine.

**Warning: **OOC. SasuSakuNaru.

**.**

**.**

Apakah kalian tahu tentang sebuah kata yang mengandung begitu banyak makna? Hm? Jika tidak, biar aku beri tahu. Kata itu adalah:

**Cinta.**

Kata yang begitu biasa kita dengar. Kata yang merupakan ungkapan luapan rasa yang mengaduk segalanya. Kata yang membuat orang bahagia jika memilikinya. Kata yang begitu hebat, tetapi juga begitu rapuh. Kata yang begitu luas, tetapi juga begitu sempit. Hebat luapannya, rapuh ketahanannya, luas artiannya, dan sempit jalan pikirannya.

**Cinta.**

Hal yang dapat kita rasakan dalam setiap helaan nafas jika kita mau untuk sekedar membuka mata.

**Cinta.**

Suatu kisah yang mau aku bagi dengan kalian. Dan inilah, **kisah tentang cinta**.

* * *

**Cinta**

by **LuthRhythm**

* * *

Apa yang kalian bayangkan saat ini? Baiklah, mari kita coba untuk membuat pertanyaannya lebih spesifik. Ehem. Latar apa menurut kalian yang aku gambarkan untuk memulai kisah ini? Taman, hm? Atau tidak ada gambaran? Baiklah, jika kalian belum dapat menebak dan membayangkan, biarkan aku menjelaskan keadaan saat ini.

Seorang wanita berambut merah muda, sedang terduduk diam di sebuah meja kayu sebuah cafe yang bernama 'CafeLatte'. Dari nama cafe ini, kalian pasti sudah bisa menebak apa menu utama tempat ini. Ya, benar: kopi.

Mari kita lupakan sejenak tentang menu utama cafe ini. Mari kita berkonsentrasi pada para pengunjung cafe ini, yaitu: wanita berambut merah muda tadi. Yang sedang berada di cafe ini, tentu saja bukan hanya wanita berambut merah muda tersebut. Namun, mari kita pusatkan perhatian kita pada wanita ini. Wanita berambut merah muda, berumur 22 tahun, yang bernama: Haruno Sakura.

Ingin tahu kenapa kita pusatkan perhatian kita padanya? Tentu saja karena cerita ini bercerita tentang kisahnya, **kisah cinta seorang Haruno Sakura**.

"Cherry!" teriak seseorang dari belakang Haruno Sakura. Bukan. Bukannya Haruno Sakura ini memiliki dua nama. Hanya saja, 'cherry' adalah panggilan sayang orang tadi untuk Haruno Sakura kita.

Uzumaki Naruto. Ia adalah pria berumur 23 tahun yang memanggil pemeran utama kisah ini dengan nama 'cherry'. Pria ini memang memanggil Sakura dengan nama 'cherry' sesuka hatinya. Jika ada di dalam benakmu apakah dia mempunyai hak memanggil Sakura dengan nama Cherry, mari aku beri tahu. Dia memiliki hak atas itu. Mengapa? Karena bulan depan, tepatnya tanggal 10, bulan 10, tahun 2010, mereka akan bertunangan. Bahkan, pertemuan mereka kali ini adalah pertemuan yang dirancang untuk membicarakan pertunangan tersebut.

"Kau terlambat," ketus Sakura. Terlihat ekspresi tidak sukanya yang secara tidak langsung ia berikan pada Naruto, calon tunangannya. Apa itu 'tidak langsung'? Yang ku maksud 'tidak langsung' disini adalah ekspresi yang tidak ia berikan pada Naruto dengan menatap wajah pria blonde itu secara langsung. Melainkan ia berikan pada jendela di sebelahnya, yang telah memberinya jalan untuk mengetahui apa yang terjadi diseberang sana, melalui tubuhnya yang tembus pandang.

"Maaf ya, sayang. Aku tadi ada urusan tambahan di kantor, dan _handphone_-ku mati. Maaf ya, Cherry," jelas Naruto pada wanita yang ia cintai, dengan wajah penuh penyesalan karena kelalaiannya yang lupa men-_charge handphone_-nya semalam. Dan sepertinya, wajah penuh penyesalan itu, berhasil membantunya dalam mendapatkan maaf dari Sakura.

"Iya iya," ujar Sakura dengan mimik wajah yang masih sedikit menggambarkan kekesalannya karena telah dibuat menunggu. Memang wanita ini sudah memaafkan, tetapi sepertinya rasa kesal belum dapat hilang sepenuhnya. Dan pria di hadapannya pun mengerti akan hal itu, sehingga ia kembali meminta maaf.

"Maaf ya, sayang," ucapnya sambil menyentuh kedua pipi Sakura dengan kedua tangannya. "I miss you," gumamnya saat mencium kening tunangannya. Kecupan sayang tersebut ternyata berhasil mengukir senyuman tulus diwajah Sakura. Memang sepertinya pria ini benar-benar mengetahui sepenuhnya apa yang harus dilakukan untuk membuat seorang Sakura Haruno tersenyum. Dan sebagai hadiah atas kemampuannya tersebut, selain mendapatkan senyuman dari Cherry-nya kapan pun ia inginkan, pria yang tidak mempunyai masalah sedikit pun dengan uang ini juga mendapatkan hadiah lain saat ini, yaitu: gerakan bibir Sakura, yang mengisyaratkan ucapan 'mee too', hanya untuknya.

Setelah Naruto duduk di sofa kecil yang berada tepat di hadapan Sakura. Terlihat pria ini mengangkat tangan kanannya, "Kopi dingin, yang manis," ucapnya pada pelayan berompi hitam begitu pelayan tersebut berada di hadapannya. Setelah memberikan senyuman dan anggukan, pelayan tersebut menjauh untuk membuatkan pesanan yang diberikan padanya.

"Temanku akan sampai besok siang," ucap Naruto mengawali pembicaraan di sore itu.

"Teman yang mana maksudmu?" tanya Sakura sambil mengetik sesuatu di ponselnya yang bergetar beberapa detik lalu.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Sahabat lamaku yang sekarang adalah seorang chef. Yang aku ceritakan tiga hari yang lalu itu," jelas Naruto agar Sakura mengerti arah pembicaraannya.

"Oh. Ya ya, aku ingat," balas Sakura sambil sedikit mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Bagus! Karena besok, kita akan menjemput dia. Dan setelah itu, kau dan dia yang akan mengurus segala hal tentang makanan di acara pertunangan kita nanti. Karena aku sedang sibuk-sibuknya dengan urusan kantor. Tidak apa, kan?" tanya Naruto berusaha memberikan alasan yang jujur tentang ketidak-sanggupannya untuk merencanakan makanan-makanan lezat yang akan dihidangkan di pertunangannya bulan depan. "Aku hanya percaya padamu dan Sasuke kalau soal makanan seleraku. Yaa?".

Dan yak. Sepertinya memang pemeran utama kita begitu dapat dipengaruhi oleh pria tercintanya ini. Buktinya hanya dengan sedikit tatapan memohon, ia sudah luluh karna mata biru pria tersebut yang membuatnya melihat dunia. Ya, mata biru. Mata biru yang membuatnya membuka mata tentang keindahan di sekitarnya. Mata biru yang memaparkan keindahan. Hanya mata itu yang bisa memaparkan keindahan bagi Haruno Sakura.

Setidaknya... untuk saat ini.

Karena tidak akan lama lagi, dalam waktu kurang dari seratus jam, ia akan bertatapan dengan mata yang tidak memaparkan keindahan, melainkan menarik segala keindahan tersebut, menyedotnya, hingga segalanya habis terperangkap dalam bola mata itu. Bahkan, bukan hanya keindahan, namun juga perasaan seorang Haruno Sakura, akan tersita dan terperangkap habis oleh bola mata itu. Bola mata yang akan membuatnya membandingkan tentang hangat dan dingin. Bola mata yang akan membuatnya belajar, tentang apa itu **cinta**.

Hatinya yang akan mulai bercabang dua itu, adalah kuncinya.

**Haruno Sakura**, **Uzumaki Naruto**, dan **Sasuke Uchiha**, adalah pemerannya.

* * *

**GIMANA? ***panik

Aneh ya cara nulisnya? Aduh baru banget tuh aku nulis cara gitu!

So? Ada komentar?


	2. Hangat dan dingin

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

terimakasih

* * *

Haloooo!

Akhirnya aku, LuthMelody, memutuskan untuk melanjutkan fict ini.

Yaahhh, setelah melalui pertengkaran hati (?) tentang pantas atau tidak fict ini dilanjutkan, berkat dukungan Mayuura, aku melanjutkan fict ini ;)

Karna banyak yang minta aku untuk menggunakan gaya tulisan aku yang lama, makaaaaaa, aku usahakan untuk aku campur. Kalo gagal, kasih tau aku ya? Makasih :9

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Apa kau melihatnya? Di sebelah sana. Di balik pintu kaca otomatis Airport itu, terdapat seorang pria, bukan? Ya, bukan anak lelaki, atau pun remaja lelaki. Tetapi, pria itu.

Pria berkulit putih bersih, berambut hitam legam. Pria yang menggunakan kemeja putih kebiruan, yang lengan panjangnya digulung berantakan. Pria yang memakai kacamata hitam. Ya. Pria itu. Pria tampan itu, **Uchiha Sasuke**.

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm**

* * *

"Cherry! Ayo cepaaat!"

"..."

"Cherry! Ayoo!"

"Ya ya ya," ucap Cherry atau bisa kita panggil Haruno Sakura sambil memutar matanya pasrah. Calon tunangannya, Uzumaki Naruto, terus menerus menarik tangannya agar ia berjalan lebih cepat, bahkan berlari lebih baik bagi Naruto.

Rasa degupan jantung Naruto tampaknya sangat mempengaruhi kecepatan kakinya yang terus menerus bertambah untuk melangkah lebih cepat dan lebih cepat agar ia bisa segera bertemu sahabat lamanya.

Ya. **Sahabat.**

Lucu mungkin baginya untuk mengingat bahwa Uchiha Sasuke, pria yang ia ingin temui dengan perasaan menggebu itu, adalah sahabatnya. Mengapa lucu baginya? Karena dulu, sejak ia dan Sasuke bertetangga di saat kecil, mereka adalah rival. Ya meskipun Sasuke selalu menang di bidang apapun dibandingkan Naruto, namun Naruto menang dalam hal yang terpenting, yaitu: percintaan.

Bahkan sejak di sekolah dasar, Naruto sudah berkali-kali bergonta-ganti pacar. 'Aku ini playboy' katanya. Sedangkan Sasuke? Satu pun tak punya. Gadis yang menyukainya selalu mundur, karena lelah tak pernah dianggap.

Sasuke dan Naruto. Sama-sama tampan, kaya, pintar, dan sama-sama pandai berolah-raga. Perbedaanya adalah: Naruto dipenuhi kasih sayang keluarga, sedangkan Sasuke? Mati pun keluarganya tidak peduli. Naruto menerima kekayaan keluarganya yang diwariskan padanya, sedangkan Sasuke, membuang harta itu.

Bagi Sasuke, ia masih bisa bahagia tanpa perlu menggunakan harta yang diwariskan keluarganya yang bahkan tidak peduli padanya.

Kau ingin bukti? Buktinya adalah Sasuke berhasil menyambar Beasiswa untuk sekolah koki ternama di luar negeri. Tanpa menggunakkan biaya sepeserpun dari orang tua, setelah lulus dari sekolah menengah pertama, Sasuke dapat hidup dengan baik, dan bahkan ia memiliki nama baik sebagai Koki Muda Berbakat di mata para koki senior.

"Kau harus tahu, Cherry! Dulu dia selalu memasak untukku. Untuk aku cicipi rasa apa yang kurang. Padahal tidak pernah ada yang kurang! Rasanya sempurna! Dan bodohnya, dia sendiri bahkan tidak memakannya! Dia tidak suka makan, tapi suka masak. Aneh kan? Hahahaha," jelas Naruto dengan begitu ceria dengan mata birunya yang berbinar bahagia, karena sesaat lagi, ia dapat melihat sahabatnya, teman bermainnya, dan teman pasangan berkelahinya sejak kecil.

Rencana Sakura untuk mengatakan 'Ya ya ya, kau sudah cerita lima menit lalu' ia telan bulat-bulat. Bahkan Sakura tak sanggup berkata, karena saat Naruto, pria yang ia cintai, bercerita kembali tentang pengalamannya, mata birunya memancarkan segala kebahagiaan.

Ah. Ternyata memang matanya adalah senjata andalan Naruto tanpa ia sadari.

"Ayooo!" teriak Naruto sambil semakin mempercepat langkahnya yang otomatis menyeret Cherry-nya lebih cepat.

* * *

"AH! TEMEEE!" teriak Naruto lantang. Sebagai pacar orang yang bermulut besar, Sakura sudah terbiasa mendengar suara Naruto yang menggelegar. Menyebalkan? Memang. Tapi 'mau diapakan lagi? Sudah cinta' adalah alasan Sakura untuk tidak pernah protes.

Dan di situlah berdiri, **Uchiha Sasuke**. Salah satu pemeran lain dalam kisah cinta ini. Pria yang tadinya sedang menoleh ke arah lain, setelah Naruto meneriakkan nama panggilan 'sayang'nya, ia pun menoleh kearah Naruto.

"Oh, shit..." gumam Sakura pelan. Terperangah atas wajah tampan di hadapannya. Makhluk sempurna sekelas dewa, membuat nafasnya tertahan sejenak, membuat jantungnya seolah berhenti berdetak, membuat kulitnya terasa tercubit dingin dan mengkerut, mem–

"Cherry! Ini dia Uchiha Sasuke! Sahabatku!" ujar Naruto dengan cengir terindahnya sambil merangkulkan tangan kirinya di bahu Sasuke, dan tangan kirinya menggenggam tangan Sakura.

Ucapan dan cengiran bahagia Naruto membuatnya tersadar, dan membuatnya keluar dari hal yang tak sepatutnya terfikirkan. Mata biru Naruto mengingatkannya pada dunia nyata, memaparkan segala keindahan dunia ini, membuatnya tersenyum hangat, dan membuat jantungnya berdetak cepat.

Ya. Ia tidak butuh sesuatu yang membuat jantungnya berhenti berdetak. Ia tidak butuh rasa dingin yang mencubit kulit. Ia tidak butuh makhluk yang membuat nafasnya tertahan. Yang ia butuhkan adalah pria yang sekarang menggenggam tangannya, pria yang menyalurkan kehangatan selama enam tahun terakhir.

"Cherry, kenalkan ini Uchiha Sasuke. Dan Teme, kenalkan ini Haruno Sakura," ucap Naruto dengan binaran matanya. Binaran mata yang membuatnya berhasil keluar dari sesuatu yang tak pantas ia pikirkan. Karena hampir saja, ia terlena oleh pria di hadapannya. Pria bertubuh dan berwajah sempurna. Hampir saja. Tapi 'tidak,' pikir Sakura. Memang pria ini memiliki wajah tampan yang sempurna. Tapi ia pasti tidak memiliki mata indah yang hangat pancarannya seperti milik kekasihnya. Ia pasti hanya kagum oleh lekukan wajahnya. Tidak lebih.

Sampai akhirnya, ia kembali terusir dari dunia nyata. Ia kembali dibuai oleh khayalan, saat Sasuke membuka kacamata hitamnya. Tanpa sedetik pun melepaskan pandangannya dari mata Sakura, Sasuke sedikit menganggukkan kepala, sambil berkata "**Uchiha Sasuke.**"

I remember what you wore on your first day.

You came into my life and I thought

**Hey, you know this could be something...**

Pertahanan pun runtuh.

Sesuatu yang beberapa detik lalu masih 'hampir', kali ini sudah 'terjadi'.

Nafasnya kembali tertahan. Jantungnya kembali terhenti. Kulitnya kembali mendingin dan seolah mengkerut. Bibir Sakura pun menjadi pucat. Ia takut.

Takut akan sedikit rasa goyah yang melanda perasaannya. Takut akan menyesal dengan pertunangannya bulan depan. Takut akan terperangkap lebih jauh.

Mata itu. Tidak bersinar, tidak berbinar, tidak hangat, tetapi juga tidak kosong. Mata yang tidak bisa ia baca. Karena mata tersebut tidak memancarkan emosi, tetapi menyerapnya habis.

**Gila**. Ia bisa gila jika terus-terusan menatap mata itu. Tapi apa yang bisa ia lakukan? Berkedip saja tidak mamp-**bukan**. Bukannya tidak mampu. Tapi telah ia sadari, ia tidak mau berkedip. Sedikit pun ia tidak mau melepaskan tatapannya dari pria itu. Tidak peduli dengan nafasnya yang menjadi berat, tidak peduli dengan kulitnya yang mendingin dan terasa beku. Tidak peduli dengan apapun. Yang ia ingin, hanya tenggelam dalam hitam pekat mata itu. Yang ia inginkan, waktu berhenti. Waktu berhenti untuk mengabadikan momen ini.

Hingga semua kesadaran itu, menamparnya telak di wajah. Membuatnya tersadar sepenuhnya: ia **tertarik**.

Atau mungkin, **lebih**.

* * *

**Gimana? **#ketakutan.

Udah dapet feelnya?

Masih belom?

Ada saran? *stress

Typo? EYD?

.

**Panik!**

.

Gagal gak?

I ask you again: **keep **or **delete**?

.

oh iya, itu kutipan lagu **Two is better than one**-nya Boys Like Girls ft Taylor Swift. :9

**Review :9**


	3. Bijak dan tidak

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

terimakasih

Heey!

Cepet kan aku updatenya? Huahahaha

FYI (baca: for your information), jadwal update fict ini itu 3-4 hari sekali, maksimal 1 minggu lah :D

Tapi ya sekali update paling 1000 words-an hehehe. Semoga sedikitnya kata di satu chapter plus cepatnya waktu mengupdate tidak menurunkan semangat kalian untuk baca fict ini. Amin.

Oh iya! **MICOOON! **Apa kabarnyaa? Aduh *pelukpeluk udah lama gak liat kamuu! Hehe

Oke, cukup A/N nya. And, this is it! Hope you like it x9

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Dua manusia, satu pria dan satu wanita, sedang berdiri di sana. Di sebuah _airport_ bertaraf Internasional, di depan deretan bangku putih, dan di tengah kerumunan manusia lainnya. Saling menatap, saling mencermati bola mata di hadapannya, saling mencoba membaca arti dari tatapan yang diberikan, dan saling tidak dapat melepaskan pandangan. Pria berambut hitam kebiruan dan wanita berambut merah muda, pria bermata hitam pekat dan wanita bermata emerald: Uchiha Sasuke dan Haruno Sakura, sama-sama merasakan, **percikan rasa**.

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Ramai.

Terdengar suara pembicaraan, panggilan, pemberitahuan, tangisan, dan tawa dari segala penjuru _airport _ini, kecuali: mereka.

Mereka, Sakura dan Sasuke, tidak berbicara satu kata pun, tidak mengeluarkan suara sedikit pun. Bahkan, tidak berkedip. Saling terpaku satu sama lain. Saling mengetahui kalau ini **salah**. Saling ingin mencoba untuk berkedip dan menghindari pandangan, agar tidak menyakiti. Tetapi juga saling mengetahui, kalau mereka tidak mau dan tidak mampu untuk melepaskan pandangan, sekali pun untuk berkedip.

"Heeeyy!" teriak seorang pria berambut blonde, memotong tatapan Sakura dan Sasuke dengan suara lantangnya. Mereka yang sedari tadi saling bertatapan, kini menatap asal suara yang membuat mereka kembali ke dunia nyata. "Kenapa kalian saling menatap begitu?" tanya Uzumaki Naruto dengan tatapan heran.

"Ah, bukan apa-apa."

"Hn, tidak ada apa-apa," jawab Sasuke menegaskan jawaban Sakura, berharap kalimatnya berhasil membohongi Naruto tentang apa yang ia rasakan sebelumnya. Atau bahkan, Uchiha Sasuke, mencoba membohongi dirinya bahwa ia tidak merasakan apapun yang berarti saat bertatapan tadi.

"HAHAHAHAHAHA!" tawa Naruto membahana di _airport _tersebut. "Harusnya kalian melihat wajah panik kalian! Hahahahaha! Tenang saja tenaaang. Aku tidak curiga apa pun kok pada kalian! Karena aku tahu persis kalau kau, Teme, meskipun kadang kau brengsek, tapi kau tidak mungkin merebut cinta matiku. Dan Cherry, aku tahu kau hanya akan mencintaiku," cengir Naruto sambil mengedipkan mata kanannya pada Sakura, membuat wanita tersebut mengeluarkan sedikit semburat merah di pipinya. "Meskipun jujur saja, kalau saja aku itu tidak tahu apa pun tentang kalian, aku pasti berfikir kalian adalah manusia yang jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama."

"Eh?" reflek Sakura saat mendengar kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Naruto.

"Kenapa? Memang benar kok! Tadi tatapan kalian benar-benar intim!" jelas Naruto dengan tatapan yang berusaha meyakinkan Sakura. "Entah aku yang terlalu sensitif karena melihat sahabat dan calon tunanganku saling berpandangan, atau memang kalian yang bertatapan penuh arti? Ah, aku tidak tahu!"

"Kau yang terlalu sensitif, Dobe," ucap Sasuke memotong acara Naruto yang mengacak-acak rambutnya sendiri karna terlalu berfikir keras.

"Ah iya ya? Pasti aku yang terlalu banyak berfikir. Haha," tawa Naruto sambil merangkul pundak Sakura dengan tangan kanannya. "Tapi aku sangat senang hari ini, karena entah kenapa aku mendapat _feeling_**, **bahwa sahabatku dan kekasihku dapat akrab dan cocok satu sama lain! Jadi aku tidak perlu khawatir untuk meninggalkan kalian berduaan." Ujar Naruto sambil tersenyum yang lalu mencium kening Sakura sambil menggumamkan, "I love you, Cherry."

Melihat hal itu, Uchiha Sasuke, tidak mengedipkan mata atau pun membuang muka. Tetapi dia tetap melihat dan menghadapi adegan tersebut. Berharap hal tersebut dapat menamparnya tepat di wajah, dan membuat degupan jantungnya kembali berdetak normal.

Tapi gagal.

Hal itu ternyata hanya menamparnya telak, tanpa membuat jantungnya berdetak normal. Membuatnya semakin merasa bersalah dengan ketertarikan yang ia rasakan pada lawan jenis di hadapannya.

"Hey, Teme. Cari lah kekasih! Sampai kapan kau mau melajang?" ujar Naruto berharap dapat merasakan kebahagiaan memiliki kekasih bersama sahabatnya. Namun karena Sasuke tetap diam dan malah menarik kopernya lalu berjalan meninggalkan dirinya dan Sakura, Naruto pun akhirnya kembali bertanya, "Apa kau sama sekali tidak tertarik pada siapa pun? Seorang pun?"

Pertanyaan tersebut sukses membuat Sasuke berhenti berjalan. Membuat Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, lalu tanpa berbalik menatap wajah Naruto, ia mengatakan, "Pernah. **Baru saja**."

Uchiha Sasuke, dengan menggigit bibir bawahnya untuk menahan rasa bersalah dan kegalauan di hatinya, melangkah menjauh meninggalkan sahabatnya di belakang yang tidak mendengar dengan jelas ucapan Sasuke.

* * *

TIN TIIIN-

"Dobe!" teriak Sasuke sambil menarik tangan Naruto dari tombol klakson di mobilnya. Terlihat sekali bahwa pria ini tidak menyukai tingkah sahabatnya yang kini sedang menyetir.

"Kenapa sih, Teme?" tanya Naruto yang heran dengan temannya yang melarangnya membunyikan klakson. "Orang ini lama sekali menarik gerobaknya. Jadi apa salahnya jika aku menyuruhnya untuk menarik gerobak itu lebih cepat? Kita kan sedang terburu-buru," jelas Naruto untuk membela diri. "Tuh! Kau lihat, kan? Sudah diklakson masih saja lama!"

TIN TIIN-

"Dobe! Hentikan atau aku turun!" tegas Sasuke sambil kembali menarik tangan Naruto.

"Kenapa aku harus mengalah pada orang itu! Apa dia tuli? Bodoh!" umpat Naruto kesal dengan pembawa gerobak di depan mobilnya.

"Justru kau yang bodoh!" ucap Sasuke sambil melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada bidangnya. "Kau itu enak tinggal menginjak pedal gas! Sedangkan dia? Dia harus mengerahkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menarik gerobak itu! Andai saja kau tahu beratnya gerobak makanan itu, aku yakin kau tidak akan tega untuk menyuruhnya bergerak lebih cepat," jelas Sasuke yang menatap kaca di hadapannya dengan kesal.

"Mana aku tahu, aku kan tidak pernah membawa gero- **EH**? Tunggu! Kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau gerobak itu berat? Jangan bilang kau pernah menarik gerobak!"

"..." Meskipun telah mendengar ocehan Naruto, Sasuke ternyata lebih memilih untuk tidak menggubrisnya dan malah melihat jalanan lewat jendela mobil di sebelahnya.

"Aku tidak mau tahu segala macam alasanmu untuk menghindari ini, yang jelas kau hutang banyak cerita padaku."

"..."

Sakura yang duduk di bangku belakang hanya bisa diam, dan mendengarkan pembicaraan mereka. Kagum dan tidak percaya. Ya, itulah hal yang terlintas di benaknya. Seseorang yang berwajah sekelas dewa pernah menarik gerobak, eh? Tidak. Tidak mungkin. Ya. Tidak mungkin.

Begitu banyak hal terlintas di benak Sakura tentang gerobak dan Sasuke. Berusaha mencari hubungan di antara kedua hal tersebut terus menerus. Hingga akhirnya, ia menemukan hubungannya, yaitu: uang.

Hal tersebut membuat Sakura memandang Sasuke dari belakang. Mencoba membaca pikiran atau sekedar menerka tentang kehidupan pria yang menarik perhatiannya ini. Tetapi sepertinya ia lupa, kalau: sekali menatap, tidak akan bisa lepas.

Dan itu lah yang terjadi. Bukan terkaan yang berada di benaknya kini, namun rasa penasaran dan hasrat ingin menyentuh rambut pria ini. Rambut yang terlihat begitu lembut dan menarik untuk disentuh, atau digenggam. Lalu arah pandangannya menurun ke leher jenjang pria berambut hitam tersebut. Membuatnya berhayal untuk melingkarkan tangannya di leher itu. Hayalan yang begitu menyenangkan dan menenangkan, di waktu yang salah. Di waktu ia telah memiliki pria lain di sisinya.

Haruno Sakura, merasakan dadanya sesak dan merasakan dadanya tertoreh oleh suatu benda tajam. Kedua tangannya ia kepalkan kuat dan dengan keras untuk menahan tangannya yang ingin bergerak ke arah pria tersebut. Giginya menggeretak menahan rasa butuh untuk menyentuhnya. Matanya terpejam kuat menahan rasa ingin menatap dengan jelas pria di hadapannya.

Tubuhnya bergejolak untuk melihat, menyentuh, memeluk, bahkan memiliki tubuh itu. Bergejolak sangat hebat hingga kulitnya kembali tercubit oleh dinginnya rasa takut akan penyesalan tentang pertunangannya bulan depan. Berharap sesuatu untuk menyadarkan- tidak. Bukan hanya sekedar menyadarkan. Tetapi harus dapat menghentikan semua kekonyolan ini. Hal konyol yang telah menggoyangkan ketetapan hatinya.

Tidak mungkin hanya dengan waktu kurang dari satu jam, ia merasakan pendirian dan ketetapan hatinya selama enam tahun, goyah begitu saja.

Berkali-kali ia berusaha menyadarkan dirinya, bahwa ini tidak mungkin. Bahwa ia hanya tertarik pada wajah, mata, punggung, rambut, dan semua tentang tubuhnya. Hanya tertarik pada fisik. **Hanya fisik**.

Tapi tidak dapat dipungkiri: tertarik, tetap lah **tertarik**.

Rasa hanya tertarik pada fisik itu membuatnya tertarik untuk mengetahui lebih banyak hal tentang pria ini. Lebih banyak, lebih rinci, dan lebih mendalam.

Dan bodohnya, mengingat pria itu menatapnya dengan tatapan yang berbeda tadi, membuatnya **berharap** pria itu merasakan hal yang sama. Berharap pria itu merasakan getaran terlarang yang tak dapat dihindari juga. Berharap bukan hanya dirinya yang melakukan kesalahan bodoh ini. Dan yang terkonyol adalah, **berharap rasa ini berbalas**.

Dengan segera, hasrat untuk bergerak mendekati dan menyentuh, kembali. Tangannya kembali bergetar gemas untuk menyentuhnya, matanya kembali ingin menatap sepenuhnya, kulitnya kembali mendingin berharap merasakan gesekan dengan tubuhnya, jantungnya kembali berdetak jauh lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan nafasnya kembali memberat karena membayangkan tentang hayalan terlarang.

Ya. Tubuhnya bergejolak hebat untuk menyentuhnya. Melupakan semua hal yang membatasi. Melawan akal sehatnya tentang salahnya perasaan ini. Tubuh dan perasaannya bergejolak hebat untuk menyentuhnya, **Uchiha Sasuke**.

* * *

**Gimana?**

Maksa? Aneh? Gadapet feel?

**Tell me!**

.

oh iya, buat salah satu reviewer yang merasa aku ngedelete review yang mengingatkan kesalahan aku tentang a/n di chap satu: iya, emang aku delete. Soalnya kan a/n nya aku delete, jadi tegurannya aku delete juga gapapa kan? Emang salah ya? -"

.

yasudah lah.

Apa pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini?

Once again, **TELL ME!**

.

makasih buat yang ngereview di chap lalu! Ini duren buat kalian! *lempar duren.

Yang ngereview di chap ini, aku kasih mobiil!

**Review :9**


	4. Hitam dan blonde

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Hai semua :)

Apakabare? #medok

Puasnya hati ini karna sudah mempublish fict **Lihat Aku**. Ahahaha kalo sempet baca ya? Gawajib review kok hehehe

Oh iya! Kalian semua **wajib **denger lagu Utakata Hanabi nya Supercell! That's Naruto Shippuden's 14th ending song! Itu **SasuSaku **banget! Baca lyricsnya dan liat video clipnya, aduh jadi mau nangis kalo inget betapa setia nya Sakura :(

Yasudah, mari tuan, mari nyonyah :9

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Dia berusaha bersikap biasa. Dia berusaha berpikiran positif. Walaupun dari pantulan cermin itu terlihat sang emerald menatap sahabatnya, dia berusaha meyakinkan dirinya bahwa itu bukan apa-apa. Walaupun hatinya bergetar hebat karena takut kehilangan cintanya, dia berusaha bersikap biasa saja. Walaupun dia tahu ada yang salah, walaupun dia tahu ada arti di tatapan itu, dan walaupun dia tahu adanya keraguan di hati wanita itu, dia tetap berusaha untuk percaya. Ya, percaya. Hanya satu bulan lagi, Naruto. **Kau pasti bisa**.

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

"Kau yakin mau menyetir, Teme? Kau pasti sudah lupa jalan. Banyak hal telah berubah di kota ini."

"Hn."

"Yakin?"

"Hn."

"Ah, terserah kau lah. Tapi jangan lupa minta Cherry mengantarmu ke apartemenku ya. Aku sudah siapkan kamar untukmu. Ini kunci apartemenku."

"Hn."

"Kalian berdua hati-hati. Teme, kau jaga Cherry ya! Cherry, kamu jaga Teme ya, sayang. Kalau wajahnya sudah terlihat lelah atau pucat, langsung minta di untuk pulang dan istirahat. Jangan sampai dia pingsan di jalan."

"Iya, Naruto."

"Kalau Teme menyebalkan, jangan terlalu dipikirkan. Dia memang menyebalkan dari lahir. Jangan berkelahi ya."

"Iya, Naruto."

"Yang akur-akur y– Hey! Jangan garuk kepalamu saat aku sedang mengingatkan kalian, Teme!"

"Hn."

"Eh, sudah jam segini? Aku telaat! Love you, Cherry! Bye!"

Uzumaki Naruto, bergegas masuk ke suatu gedung tinggi berlantai empat puluh, meninggalkan sahabatnya di bangku kemudi mobilnya, dan calon tunangannya di bangku sebelah kemudi.

"Semoga dia tidak telat," gumam Haruno Sakura sambil melihat punggung tegap calon tunangannya menjauh dengan cepat.

"Hn." Dan mobil sedan berwarna kuning pun melaju meninggalkan gedung berlantai empat puluh itu.

* * *

"Ini cafe kesukaan Naruto?" tanya Uchiha Sasuke saat memandang 'Cafe Latte' di seberang jalan.

"Iya, memang kenapa? Dan kenapa kau ingin ke tempat favorit Naruto?" tanya Sakura sambil memandang Sasuke heran. Keputusan Sasuke untuk mengunjungi cafe kesukaan Naruto sebagai tempat singgah pertamanya hari ini tidak masuk ke logika Sakura. Wanita ini pikir, Sasuke akan memintanya menunjukkan jalan ke pantai, atau tempat apapun yang menenangkan atau melepas lelah. Bukannya 'cafe kesukaan Naruto'.

"Hanya ingin tahu apa selera dia. Agar aku tidak salah membuat makanan saat acara pertunanganmu dengan Naruto nanti."

Deg.

Ah, ya. Sepertinya wanita ini lupa tujuan utama pria tampan ini, yaitu: menyukseskan acara pertunangannya dengan Naruto. Ya. Membuat acara itu sukses. Bukan mengacaukan, atau bahkan membuatnya batal.

"Menyeberang sekarang?" tanya Sasuke yang membuyarkan lamunan singkat Sakura.

"Ah, iya," ucap Sakura sekenanya, berusaha melupakan sedikit rasa nyeri di hatinya. Belum satu jam kenal tetapi pria itu sudah membuatnya merasa nyeri, huh? Wah, hebat.

"Eh?" gumam Sakura bingung karena Sasuke yang tadinya berada di sebelah kanannya, pindah ke sebelah kirinya saat menyeberang jalan. Begitu selesai menyeberangi jalan satu arah itu, Sasuke kembali berpindah ke sebelah kanan, dan menuju ke pintu masuk Cafe Latte.

Sakura diam. Tidak beranjak. Mematung. Tetap berdiri di tempat, sambil melihat Sasuke yang melangkah menjauh. Kakinya tidak bergerak, sedangkan otaknya terus bekerja untuk memikirkan alasan logis kenapa Sasuke berpindah ke sebelah kirinya.

Iseng?

Tidak. Tidak mungkin iseng, kan? Wajah dan perilakunya tidak menunjukkan kejenakaan. Terlalu serius untuk bergerak atau melakukan hal tanpa arti.

Merasa ada yang janggal, Sasuke berhenti dan membalikkan badan. Heran melihat Sakura yang mematung, ia pun bertanya, "Kenapa?"

"Eh?" refleks Sakura. Memutar mata, berusaha mencari kata-kata, dan begitu menemukannya, ia pun menjawabnya dengan pertanyaan, "Ehmm... tidak penting, sih... tapi, aku hanya heran. Kenapa tadi kau pindah ke sebelah kiriku, Sasuke?"

Mata Sasuke memandang lurus ke mata emerald Sakura. Tidak terkejut dengan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Sakura. Tidak terkejut karena Sakura menyadari bahwa dirinya berpindah, pasti dengan alasan. Sejak pertama kali melihat Sakura, Sasuke sudah mengetahui dan dapat menyimpulkan bahwa wanita ini berpendidikan, dan cerdas.

Setelah berpikir tentang kata-kata apa yang pas untuk menjawab pertanyaannya. Sasuke pun menjawab –atau, bertanya?–, "Memangnya kau mau meninggal duluan?"

"Eh?"

"Kalau kau yang di sebelah kiri saat menyeberang, nanti kau duluan yang tertabrak," jelas Sasuke yang lalu membalik badan dan melangkah masuk ke Cafe Latte sambil bergumam, "aku tidak ingin kau celaka."

Pelan. Namun masih dapat terdengar oleh Sakura. Membuat Sakura kembali berharap terdapat rasa yang sama di sana.

Degupan jantungnya kali ini tidak segila tadi. Tidak segila saat di airport atau saat di mobil. Karena kali ini, bukan degupan yang mengambil peran. Tetapi lututnya.

Lututnya terasa bergetar dan begitu lemas. Membuatnya sangat berhati-hati untuk mengejar Sasuke dari belakang. Hati-hati agar tidak terjatuh.

Jangan sampai kau terjatuh dalam lubang terlarang itu, Sakura. **Jangan sampai**.

* * *

"Kenapa kau murung, Naruto?" tanya Inuzuka Kiba yang kini terduduk di sofa putih di ruangan atasannya.

Naruto, atasan atau bos Kiba, tidak menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. Naruto hanya diam, dan memandang Kiba dengan alis mengkerut dan pipi tergembung.

"Hey. Kenapa?"

Merupakan suatu kejaiban seorang Uzumaki Naruto tidak menjawab saat ditanya. Inuzuka Kiba, adalah sahabat Naruto sejak sekolah menengah atas. Sebagai sahabat yang baik, tentu dia menyadari ada yang salah dengan sikap Naruto siang ini.

"Sasuke, dia ada di kota ini," jawab Naruto dengan lemas sambil tetap memandang Kiba. Kali ini, tidak memakai gembungan di pipi, atau kerutan di alis.

"Lalu? Bukannya kau harusnya senang? Dia datang untuk mempersiapkan pertunanganmu dengan Sakura, bukan?"

Angguk.

Naruto menjawab pertanyaan Kiba dengan anggukkan lemas. Meninggalkan mata Kiba, Naruto kini lebih memilih untuk memandang langit-langit ruangannya, lalu memejamkan mata dengan lemas dan perlahan.

"Naruto?" tanya Kiba heran.

Naruto yang dipanggil, membuka mata, kembali menatap langit-langit ruangannya.

Setelah menarik nafas panjang, Naruto mengucapkan, "Masih bulan depan."

Uzumaki Naruto, merogoh jasnya, mengambil _handphone_-nya dan membuka menu kalkulator lalu bergumam, "Masih satu bulan, empat minggu, dan tiga puluh hari." Terlihat Naruto memandang layar _handphone_-nya dengan pasrah dan lemas. "Masih 720 jam..."

Memandang sahabat baiknya yang duduk di sebelahnya, Naruto tersenyum kecut dengan sedikit tambahan tawa palsu, "**Matilah aku**."

* * *

**SEE?**

Naruto gak bodoh :D

Ada typo? EYD?

**Beri aku masukan**!

.

Makasih buat yang ngereview chapter tiga!

Aya-na rifa'i, Mayuura, minamicchi, Mila Mitsuhiko, Uchiharuno Rin, Micon, popoChi-moChi, Kuroneko Hime-un, Kiro yoiD, 4ntk4-chan, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Rievectha Herbst, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, LheaRinrin, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, Sakura Haruno 1995, CyeAmakusaKuchiki, Hydrangea Amutia, Cielheart Ie'chan, Cherry-chan, dan Icha yukina clyne! **Ini mobil buat kaliaan! ***ngoper mobil pake katapol.

.

review lagi ya buat chapter 4 ini hihi. Yang review chapter empat, ini ada Sasuke dan Naruto! Silakan pilih! Mau Sasuke atau Naruto? **OBRAL!**

.

**Review**! **\m/**


	5. Dewasa dan kekanakkan

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Hai hai!

Langsung aja ya, ini chapter 5! Semoga suka :D

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Pria itu telah jatuh cinta. Jatuh cinta pada tawanya yang manis itu. Jatuh cinta pada pancaran matanya yang ekspresif itu. Jatuh cinta pada wanita yang baru ia temui minggu lalu. Mengenalnya selama satu minggu, cukup untuk membuatnya merasa bahwa dialah satu-satunya. Meskipun ini salah, tetapi, **wanita itu tetaplah satu-satunya**.

* * *

**Cinta**.

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

"Ahahahahaha!" Suara tawa seorang wanita berambut merah muda, menggema di Cafe Latte. Suara tawanya terdengar begitu, renyah hingga dapat membuat pria di hadapannya begitu mencintai tawanya.

"Apa yang membuatmu tertawa?" tanya pria berambut hitam dengan bagian belakang sedikit mencuat, Uchiha Sasuke, pada wanita yang kini masih tertawa.

"Ahahahaha kau- ahahahaha!"

"Hn?"

"Hmmph-" Suara Sakura yang menahan tawa dengan cara membungkam mulutnya dengan tangan kirinya. Sedangkan tangan kanannya, bergerak meraih cermin kecil di tas kuningnya, dan menghadapkan cermin itu tepat di depan wajah Sang Uchiha.

"Eh?" gumam Sasuke kaget. Akhirnya ia mengerti mengapa Sakura tertawa. Ternyata karena terdapat bekas kopi di atas bibirnya, sehingga menyerupai kumis tipis.

Tapi, tunggu.

Uchiha Sasuke yang adalah seorang chef internasional, dan juga seorang **Uchiha**, bagaimana mungkin tidak mengetahui bagaimana cara meminum kopi dengan berkelas, eh? Bahkan kopi adalah minumannya setiap hari.

Sasuke kini berfikir keras, kenapa bisa hal ini terjadi?

"Ah," gumam Sasuke setelah mengetahui alasannya. Akhirnya ia ingat, bahwa sedari tadi, ia meminum kopi sambil menatap Sakura yang tersenyum.

Senyum seorang Sakura memang berkali-kali berhasil menghipnotisnya, sehingga berhasil membuatnya berkali-kali melakukan kesalahan ketika senyuman itu disuguhkan oleh Tuhan di hadapannya.

"Hihi, jangan termenung," ucap Sakura di sela tawa kecilnya. Sakura lalu merogoh tas kuningnya, lalu mengambil bungkusan tissue, lalu mengelap jejak kopi yang menempel pada wajah Sasuke dengan sangat hati-hati dan lembut. "Sudahlah, hentikan ekspresi kagetmu itu," ucap Sakura dengan senyum tulusnya, "itu menggemaskan."

Uchiha Sasuke, bukannya marah disebut menggemaskan, malah jadi ikut tersenyum tulus. Ajaib. "Kenapa kau mengambil tissue di tasmu? Kan sudah disediakan tissue," tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk tissue cafe yang ada di atas meja, sambil tetap tersenyum.

"Loh? Bukankah tiga hari yang lalu kau bilang kau alergi tissue yang berparfum?" tanya Sakura sejenak sebelum melanjutkan dengan, "karena kau alergi, jadi aku bawakan tissue yang tidak berparfum."

Sasuke terdiam sejenak.

Sangat heran sekaligus bahagia karena Sakura mengingat ucapannya. Ucapan yang tidak terlalu penting. Ucapan yang hanya terlontar saat seseorang di toko memberikan tissue yang salah padanya. Dan bahkan ia mengucapkan itu bukan pada Sakura, tetapi pada penjaga toko, hanya saja saat itu memang Sakura berada di sebelahnya.

Pria berambut hitam ini, kini telah yakin.

Yakin bahwa Sakura, wanita yang kini di hadapannya, seharusnya miliknya. Bukan milik Naruto, sahabatnya.

Tapi, apa yang harus dia lakukan?

Merebut wanita ini dari Naruto? Ia rasa hal itu tidak sulit. Melihat berkali-kali Sakura tersipu malu saat tertangkap basah sedang menatap wajahnya yang sedang memasak, Sasuke yakin akan satu hal: **Sakura juga menyukai dirinya**.

Tentu saja masih butuh usaha tambahan darinya untuk membuat Sakura mencintainya, bukan hanya sekedar menyukai.

Tapi, apakah Sasuke tega untuk membuat Sakura mencintainya? Bukankah itu artinya menyakiti Naruto? Teman apa dia ini? Bahkan Naruto sudah menganggapnya saudara sendiri!

Tapi tetap saja, ia tidak bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Tidak mungkin bisa membohongi dirinya sendiri. Karena untuk pertama kali, ia jatuh cinta. Untuk pertama kali, ia merasakan jantungnya berdetak cepat, merasakan organnya meleleh saat Sakura tersenyum, atau bahkan saat Sakura hanya sekedar menatapnya tepat di mata. Dan walaupun Sakura hanya menatap matanya, ia merasa Sakura juga menatap hatinya, membaca pikirannya, sekaligus menyampaikan getaran yang sama padanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia jatuh cinta.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia tergila-gila.

Untuk pertama kalinya, ia dimabuk cinta.

Tapi, mengapa cintanya yang pertama ini adalah cinta yang salah? Mengapa ia harus jatuh cinta pada calon tunangan sahabatnya? Dan yang lebih buruk, mengapa ia merasa ia harus merebut wanita ini dari sahabatnya?

Demi Tuhan, Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang pertama yang ia kabari saat ia lulus dan mendapatkan sertifikat sebagai seorang chef. Uzumaki Naruto adalah orang pertama yang ia kabari saat ia mendapat pekerjaan.

Uzumaki Naruto adalah sahabatnya. Benar-benar sahabatnya.

Ia begitu mengutuk hatinya yang begitu tega untuk menyuruh dirinya bergerak dan merebut wanita yang paling Naruto cintai. Itu hanya akan menghancurkan hati Naruto. Akan membuat Naruto membencinya.

Tapi, bagaimana dengan dirinya? Apa ia tega membiarkan cinta pertamanya pergi tanpa perlawanan? Tanpa usaha? Apakah ia harus menyerah begitu saja?

Demi apapun, getaran yang ada di hatinya saat ini, adalah getaran yang begitu hebat. Getaran yang begitu ia sukai keberadaannya. Getaran yang ia ingin sampaikan. Ia tidak bisa terus memendam getar ini. Ia harus menyampaikannya. Harus.

Tapi...

Apakah ia tega?

"Sakura," bibir Sasuke berucap tanpa diperintah. Padahal dirinya belum memutuskan apa yang akan ia ucapkan. Padahal ia tidak seharusnya mengucapkan nama itu dengan begitu lembut. Dengan penuh rasa.

Tetapi bibirnya bergerak sendiri menyuarakan nama itu. Seolah nama itu memang nama yang tertulis di garis takdirnya untuk diucapkan berkali-kali. Ribuan kali. Atau bahkan jutaan.

Seolah 'Sakura' adalah nama yang telah jutaan kali ia ucapkan. Seolah bibirnya telah begitu terbiasan menyuarakannya. Seolah nama itu- bahkan wanita itu memang tercipta untuknya.

"Ya, Sasuke?"

Suara renyah itu membuatnya gila. Membuatnya rela melakukan apapun. Membuatnya kehilangan kebimbangan yang tadi ia rasakan.

Ya. Kebimbangan yang berada di hatinya mengenai perlu atau tidak perasaan itu tersampaikan, kini hilang. Lenyap.

Kini dia benar-benar yakin, ia memang harus mengucapkannya. Ia harus menyampaikan perasaannya.

"Sakura."

Meskipun itu artinya menyakiti sahabat terbaiknya.

"**Aku menyukaimu**."

* * *

AAAAAAAAAAA!  
AKU NGERASA CHAPTER INI GAGAL!

Karena ngetiknya sambil chatting! Jadi gak terlalu mendalami fict!

Aduh maap! Maap!

Kalo sempet bakalan aku edit lagi kalo ada typo atau eyd!

Tolong kasih tau aku ya kalo ada Typo atau EYD. Oke?

.

Oh iya! makasih buat yang ngereview chapter 4 :D

Luce, aya-na rifa'i, Mayuura, minamicchi, Mila Mitsuhiko, himurochii, Amakusa Natsumi, Haruchi Nigiyama, Kuroneko Hime-un, Azuka Kanahara, Uchiharuno Rin, Micon, 4ntk4-ch4n, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Kiro yoiD, LheaRinrin, Rievecta Herbst, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, Kiran-Angel-Lost, Hydrangea Amutia, Cielheart Ie'chan, rinharuno shawol, Cherry-chan, HallieChan, Icha yukina clyne, Sakura Haruno 1995.

Aku udah ngirim paket yang isinya **Sasuke dan Naruto**. Di kardus size tv gede, terus didalem ada merekanya, aku iket tangannya, terus mereka juga ehem, gapake baju.

Silakan dikasih baju sesuka kalian :D

Mereka udah selesai aku pake, jadi aku kirimin ke kalian deh :D

Ehehehe

.

Yang review chapter ini, aku pinjemin **Icha-icha Paradise! **(sebagai petunjuk bagaimana cara make mereka *tunjuk tunjuk sasuke dan naruto*

Oke?

**Review \m/  
**


	6. Hitam dan biru

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Ohoho!

Marhaban Ya Ramadhan :)

Mohon maaf lahir batin ya semuaaaa! Maaf kalo aku, LuthMelody, pernah berbuat salah disengaja atau pun tidak.

Semoga bisa jadi manusia yang lebih baik ya kitaaa :D

Oh iya, **Mayuura**! Coba baca profile aku ya hihi :*

Okay, lanjut ke fict! Semoga kalian suka ini yaa

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

"Aku menyukaimu." Kalimat itu menggema di hatinya. Terus berulang menghancurkan segala dinding pertahanan hatinya. Wanita itu terperangah tidak percaya akan ucapan pria di hadapannya. Pria itu mengatakannya dengan sangat tegas, dengan pandangan lurus yang dapat meluluhkan segala batasan yang telah ia pasang. Hal yang ia takutkan, kini terjadi. Haruno Sakura, menyesali keputusannya untuk bertunangan dengan Uzumaki Naruto bulan depan. Karena kini, perasaannya untuk Uchiha Sasuke, telah **merebak tak tertahankan**.

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Haruno Sakura, wanita berambut merah muda yang sedari tadi terperangah menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang kini berada di hadapannya, tiba-tiba menundukan wajah.

Rasa bahagia dan bersalah, kini memenuhi relung hatinya.

Bahagia. Bahagia karena pria yang selama ini ia cintai, ternyata menyukainya. Meskipun hanya menyukai, baginya itu sudah cukup untuk terus menjaga perasaan cinta ini. Sasuke menyukainya, berarti ia memiliki harapan untuk merubah perasaan suka Sasuke menjadi cinta. Ia bahagia karena begitu banyak harapan telah menampakkan diri.

Bersalah. Bersalah dengan pria yang selama ini menemaninya dalam suka dan duka kehidupannya. Ia merasa barsalah pada pria yang selama ini begitu sabar menghadapinya, pria yang begitu mencintainya, memberikan apapun yang ia butuhkan tanpa perlu ia minta. Pria yang begitu tulus mencintainya: Uzumaki Naruto.

Dua rasa yang begitu kontras bergejolak dengan hebat di hatinya. Berusaha bercampur satu sama lain untuk saling meredam, tapi tetap tidak mendapatkan hasil.

Kini yang muncul hanya kebimbangan.

Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Sasuke? Apa yang harus ia katakan pada Naruto nanti? Apa ia harus menatap Sasuke saat ini? Apa ia masih dapat melihat paparan indahnya dunia di binaran mata indah Naruto? Apa ia mau menyia-nyiakan ucapan Sasuke dan melepas perasaannya pergi begitu saja? Apa ia tega menghancurkan rencana hidupnya dan mimpi-mimpinya yang telah tersusun rapih dengan Naruto?

_Siapa yang kau cintai, Sakura?_

Pertanyaan terakhir menamparnya telak dengan keras. Membuat segalanya menjadi dua kali lebih berat.

Tetapi tiba-tiba, sesuatu membuyarkan lamunannya.

Tangan dari laki-laki yang kini di hadapannya terulur membelai rambutnya pelan, dan perlahan. Lalu tangan itu menuju ke pipi kirinya. Ibu jari tangan itu bergerak membelai pipinya dengan lembut.

Beban yang memberatkan hatinya beberapa detik lalu, kini telah menghilang. Seolah beban itu terserap oleh tangan itu, lalu terbakar dan menguap karena hangatnya belaian kasih sayang itu.

Ia merasa tubuhnya begitu ringan, hingga dapat melayang dengan mudahnya. Ia merasa tidak memiliki masalah sama sekali. Merasa begitu ringan, tanpa beban.

"Lihat aku, Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan begitu lembut, "jangan menunduk. Aku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakukan, jika kau bahkan tidak melihatku."

Sakura yang masih merasakan belaian tangan Sasuke di wajahnya, perlahan mendongak. Memberanikan diri untuk berhenti menatap jari-jari kakinya yang kini sedang bergulat satu dengan yang lainnya, dan menatap mata hitam itu.

Mata itu begitu lembut. Mata hitam itu kini menyedot emosi di sekitarnya dengan begitu perlahan, dengan begitu intim, hingga pandangan Sakura terkunci di dalamnya. Menghisap segala kegalauan hatinya ke dalam mata itu, sekaligus menyalurkan harapan-harapan untuk mengisi kebimbangannya.

_Apa benar mata hitam itu adalah pilihanmu, Sakura?_

Perlahan-lahan, ia merasa kehangatan yang ada di wajahnya mulai menghilang. Perlahan-lahan tangan itu meninggalkan wajahnya.

Awalnya pangkal telapak tangannya telah pergi, lalu telapak tangannya menjauh, hingga hanya ujung jari tengahnya yang tersisa, terdiam di pipinya. Ujung jari itu ingin pergi, namun juga tak ingin berhenti memberikan ketenangan.

Sakura memejamkan mata, berusaha menikmati sentuhan kecil ringan yang kini berada di pipinya, dan berusaha mengingat kelembutannya. Haruno Sakura menikmati degupan jantungnya yang seolah berhenti berdetak untuk menghentikan waktu agar tangan itu tidak bergerak, dan tetap melakukan hal yang seharusnya: menyentuhnya.

Namun ternyata waktu tidak berhenti bergerak, waktu tetap berjalan sebagai mana mestinya. Karena itu, tangan itu kini mulai mejauh, hingga tidak terasa lagi aliran kehangatan yang menyentuh wajahnya.

Tetapi tangannya, tangan Sakura, tidak mau menyerah. Walaupun masih dengan mata terpejam, tangan Sakura mampu menemukan tangan hangat itu yang belum pergi jauh dari wajahnya.

Menggenggam tangan Sasuke erat, Sakura mencoba untuk membuat Sasuke mengerti maksud dan keinginan hatinya. Tanpa bicara, tanpa tatapan, dan hanya dengan saluran kehangatan dan hasrat yang berada di tautan dua tangan manusia yang kini saling bersentuhan dengan lembutnya.

Lembut, namun egois.

Tidak ingin melepaskan. Tidak ingin kehilangan. Meskipun hanya sesaat.

Uchiha Sasuke, pria dengan tatapan nanar, mengerti maksud dari gerakan tangan Sakura yang menahannya pergi, kini memajukan tangannya untuk kembali meraih wajah wanita yang ia cintai. Kembali membelainya dengan perlahan, tanpa kata-kata atau bisikan cinta.

"Sebentar saja," ucap Sakura dengan mata masih mengatup, membuat tangan itu berhenti bergerak sesaat.

Merasakan tangan itu berhenti membelai wajahnya, Sakura membuka matanya. Menunjukkan pancaran hatinya saat ini, yaitu: bahagia dan kepedihan.

Perasaan bahagianya tersampaikan oleh kehangatan yang kini masih menyentuh pergelangan tangan Sasuke yang kini mulai kembali sibuk memberikan belaian hangat.

Dan kepedihannya yang awalnya masih ragu dan abstrak, kini mulai menjelas. Menjelas dan terbuktikan karena goyahan suaranya. Suara parau yang terdengar begitu rapuh, saat kembali mengatakan, "**Sebentar saja**."

* * *

GIMANA?

GAGAL YA?

Dapet feelnya?

Aaahh! Aku berusaha ngebuat supaya dapet feelnya, tapi begitu aku baca ulang, **mana feelnya**?

.

EYD? Typo?

**Tell meeeeeee**!

.

Makasih buat yang mereview chapter lima:

Mayuura, Aya-na rifa'i, himurochii, Mila Mitsuhiko, Momoka Sha, Haruchi Nigiyama, Uchiharuno Rin, Minamicchi, Amakusa Natsumi, Kuroneko Hime-un, Micon, Azuka Kanahara, Kira Desuke, Aika Umezawa, Hikari Uchiha Hatake, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Kiro yoiD, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, 4ntk4-ch4n, Aiko Joonbe Hachibi-chan, Rievecta Herbst, Sekar Sasori, Cielheart Ie'chan, Hikari 'The Princess Blue, Sakura Haruno 1995, Harunaru chan muach, Daniss Uchiha-chan, Hydrangea Amutia, Icha yukina clyne, Aurellia Uchiha, sava kaladze, Sasku uchiha, dan Made-kun. **Ini Icha-icha paradise buat kaliaann! **Aku cuma dikasih satu sama Kakashi, jadi gantian yaaa! Ahahahaha!  
.

**Review lagi ya chapter ini!**

Yang review kali ini, aku kasih **Kiba **atau si gondrong **Neji! **Aw!

Aku mau akang Nejiiii!

Atau kalian lebih milih itu **Super King Size spring bed? **Biar 'main' sama Sasuke atau Narutonya asik :3 *lupa lagi puasa* Gampang-gampang! Author banyak duit! *ngibasngibasduit

Ahahahahahaha!

**Review \m/  
**

Sekali lagi,

**Mohon maaf lahir dan batin :)**

Dan

**Selamat menjalankan ibadah puasa bagi yang merayakan :)**


	7. Nyaman dan tidak

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Wohoho.

Ini chapter 7 nyaaa! Sebel ya chap 6 pendek? Ahahahaha

Sesuai janji aku, chap 7 ini panjang.

Lagu di chapter ini adalah:

**Lately –Stevie Wonder**

Selamat menikmati :)

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Saat kalian mencintai seseorang, lalu perasaan itu berbalas, apa yang kalian rasakan?

_Bahagia._

Saat cinta yang pernah kalian dapatkan memudar, apa yang kalian rasakan? Sedih? Marah?

_Keduanya._

Saat kalian menyadari bahwa ternyata diri kalian sendirilah yang menyebabkan cinta itu memudar, apa yang kalian rasakan?

_Benci__**.**_

Pada?

_Diri sendiri__**.

* * *

**_

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Seorang wanita berwarna rambut blonde terlihat keluar dari mobil sedan bercat putih sambil membawa tas plastik putih bertuliskan 'SuperMart' di bagian tengahnya. Wanita itu, kini melangkah dengan menggunakan _flat shoes _ungunya ke pintu masuk gedung apartemennya.

Ting.

Pintu lift berdenting kecil, menandakan bahwa lift tersebut kini telah sampai di lantai dasar, tempat wanita blonde itu menunggu. Tanpa membuang waktu, wanita itu melangkah masuk ke dalam lift, lalu menekan beberapa tombol, sehingga pintu lift segera tertutup, dan lift mulai beranjak ke lantai 8.

Ting.

Lift kembali berdenting kecil. Menandakan bahwa lift telah sampai di lantai tujuan. Wanita yang memakai _flat shoes _ungu tersebut, kini melangkah keluar dari lift dengan cepat. Ingin segera merebahkan diri di apartemen kesayangannya.

Tetapi langkahnya melambat dan terhenti sejenak.

"_Lately, I have had the strangest feeling_

_With no vivid reason here to find_

_**Yet the thought of losing you's been hanging**_

'_**round my mind,"**_

Terdengar suara musik yang diputar cukup keras dari dalam apartemen miliknya.

"Lately, huh?" gumam Yamanaka Ino, wanita bermbut blonde yang sedari tadi kita perhatikan. Ino dengan segera kembali melangkah dengan cepat menuju pintu apartemennya. Berhenti sejenak, Ino memastikan bahwa suara musik itu memang berasal dari dalam apartemennya. "Siapa ya?" gumam Ino berfikir tentang siapa kah yang sedang menyetel lagu itu dari dalam apartemennya, sambil mengambil dompetnya, lalu mengambil kartu apartemennya.

"_Far more frequently you're wearing perfume_

_With you say no special place to go,"_

Ceklek!

Pintu apartemen Ino terbuka.

Dengan perlahan Ino melangkah masuk. Suara musik makin jelas terdengar dari speaker yang terduduk di rak kayu putih di sebelah kanan dan kiri televisinya. Di hadapan televisi itu terdapat meja kaca setinggi betis yang memberikan kesan minimalis, dan juga terdapat karpet berwarna ungu pucat.

"_But when I ask will you be coming back soon_

_You dont know,__** never know**__,"_

Ino maju satu langkah.

Terlihat ada seorang pria berambut blonde sedang duduk di sofa ungu kesayangannya dengan kepala terkulai lemas.

Ino kembali maju satu langkah.

Pria blonde, yang ia kenali bernama Uzumaki Naruto, menutupi matanya dengan punggung lengan kanannya. Dengan kepala mendongak lemas ke langit-langit ruang tengah dengan bersender pada bantalan sofa, dan tangan kiri menggenggam erat ponselnya, Uzumaki Naruto terlihat begitu mendengarkan baik-baik lagu yang sedang diputar, sehingga Ino memutuskan untuk menaruh belanjaannya di dapur terlebih dahulu.

"_Well, I'm a man of many wishes _

_Hope my premonition misses_

_But what I really feel my eyes won't let me hide_

_Cause they always start to cry_

_**Cause this time could mean goodbye**__,"_

Setelah menaruh belanjaannya di dapur, Ino kembali melangkah ke ruang tengah, menghampiri temannya. Dengan perlahan Ino mendekati Naruto. Tidak ingin membuat suara yang membuat Naruto terkejut atau membuat Naruto keluar dari alam pikirnya yang kini sedang ia geluti.

Ino melangkah perlahan untuk duduk di sofa putih yang berada di sebelah sofa yang di duduki Naruto. Menyamankan diri, dalam diam.

"_Lately I've been staring in the mirror_

_Very slowly picking me apart_

_Trying to tell myself I have no reason_

_With your heart,"_

Ino memperhatikan Naruto dengan baik-baik. Ino menyadari genggaman tangannya yang mengeras sesekali. Diperhatikannya temannya yang sedang terkulai lemas dan pasrah.

Naruto terlihat begitu... rapuh.

Naruto terlihat begitu lelah, begitu hancur, begitu lemas. Terlihat sekali kini ia memiliki masalah yang cukup berat hingga membuatnya menjadi hancur seperti ini. Ino dapat menyimpulkan bahwa sekarang ini, Naruto pasti sedang sedih. Meskipun matanya ditutupi oleh punggung tangannya, meskipun ia belum dapat melihat tetesan air yang jatuh dari sela-sela matanya yang tertutupi tangannya itu, tetapi ia tahu dengan pasti: Naruto sedang hancur.

...atau sedang dalam masa-masa menuju kehancuran.

"_Just the other night while you were sleeping_

_I vaguely heard you whisper someone's name_

_But when I ask you of the thoughts youre keeping_

_You just say, __**nothing's changed**__,"_

"Ino..." ucap Naruto dengan suara yang parau tanpa menatap Ino. Tangan kanannya masih setia menempel pada matanya. Menyembunyikan ekspresi kesedihannya.

"Ya?"

"Temanku cerita," ucap Naruto sejenak dan menarik nafas, sebelum melanjutkan dengan, "katanya pacarnya selingkuh dengan sahabatnya. Menurutmu, apa yang harus ia lakukan?" tanya Naruto kembali dengan mata masih tertutup oleh punggung tangan.

"Siapa yang merebut Sakura?" tanya Ino _to the point_. Setelah mengucapkan pertanyaan itu, Ino sedikit bangun dari tempat duduknya dan mengambil ponsel yang Naruto genggam. Terlihat Ino kini membuka folder kotak masuk milik Naruto, dan membaca beberapa pesan dari 'My Cherry'. "Sasuke?" tanya Ino pada Naruto setelah menemukan nama 'Sasuke' pada salah satu pesan yang berasal dari Sakura. Naruto tidak menjawab dengan gumaman atan anggukkan kecil. Naruto hanya diam tidak merespon pertanyaan Ino.

"Oh," ucap Ino sebentar yang lalu berdiri untuk mengembalikan ponsel Naruto pada genggamannya, sekaligus mengambil ponsel miliknya yang berada di atas meja.

Setelah meraih ponselnya, Ino menekan beberapa tombol, lalu mendekatkan ponsel tersebut ke telinganya.

"Halo. Sakura, Taman Konoha, sekarang," ucap Ino pada seseorang di seberang telepon. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Ino segera menutup panggilan, lalu bergegas mengambil tas dan kunci mobilnya, dan segera keluar apartemen.

Ceklek.

Langkah Ino berhenti sesaat sebelum ia melangkah keluar. "Kau di sini saja. Biar aku yang urus," ucap Ino tanpa menunggu jawaban,–

Blam!

–meninggalkan Naruto sendirian, dengan mata masih tertutup oleh punggung tangan.

.

"_Well, I'm a man of many wishes _

_**Hope my premonition misses**_

_But what I really feel my eyes won't let me hide_

_Cause they always start to cry_

_**Cause this time could mean goodbye**__,"_

_.  
_

Seorang wanita dan seorang pria berada di sana, di balik jendela kaca, di dalam sebuah cafe yang nyaman. Saling duduk berhadapan, saling memegang tangan, saling berpandangan, dan saling menyalurkan suatu rasa.

Hanya sementara, hanya untuk memenuhi ego manusiawi mereka, hanya sesaat, hanya untuk merasakan kebahagiaan karena rasa itu tidak bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Ingin menghentikan waktu, ingin tetap memiliki ritme detakan jantung yang begitu lambat, namun begitu nikmat. Ingin tetap memiliki hawa udara yang begitu menyesakkan, namun begitu ingin mereka lanjutkan.

Mereka saling memiliki percikan atau bahkan luapan rasa, saling ingin memiliki, namun juga saling merasa takut.

Takut karena ini, **hal ini**, akan menyakiti seseorang yang sama-sama penting dalam hidup mereka. **Hal ini** akan membuatnya hancur, rapuh, atau mungkin membuatnya membenci mereka. Namun, meskipun belum saling bertukar pendapat tentang hal ini, mereka telah memiliki kesepakatan, bahwa: **mereka memang pantas dibenci**.

Mereka adalah orang yang tidak tahu kapan menempatkan diri. Mereka adalah orang yang begitu menjijikan karena telah menghancurkan kepercayaan orang yang begitu mempercayai mereka. Mereka adalah orang bodoh yang rela melupakan segala hal yang sedang terjadi di dunia, hanya untuk kesenangan sesaat, hanya untuk ketenangan sesaat, hanya untuk perasaan yang terasa dapat bersatu, **padahal tidak**. Mereka adalah orang yang tidak tahu cara berterima kasih dan bersyukur pada Tuhan, karena meskipun mereka telah diberikan waktu untuk bersama, walaupun sekejap, mereka meminta dan berdoa agar ini selamanya. Agar ini terjadi untuk seterusnya.

Mereka adalah orang jahat yang rela mengorbankan seorang manusia yang begitu baik, yang begitu percaya pada mereka, hanya untuk impian dan perasaan sesaat yang mungkin akan mereka sesali.

_Benar kah hanya sesaat?_

Terlihat wanita berambut merah muda membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Aku harus ke taman sekarang."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke, pria yang wanita itu genggam tangannya.

Sakura, wanita itu, melepaskan genggaman Sasuke dengan mimik berat hati. Tidak rela bahwa kehangatan itu akan pergi. Tidak rela bahwa ternyata 'sebentar saja' memang benar-benar hanya sementara.

Tapi bagaimana pun mereka menyadari bahwa, lebih cepat hal ini berakhir, lebih baik untuk kehidupan kedua belah pihak.

Semoga segalanya dapat kembali normal. Semoga sentuhan sesaat mereka dapat saling meredam rasa, sekaligus dapat memuaskan rasa ego mereka. Semoga nantinya tidak ada yang terluka.

Tetapi bagaimana pun, itu hanya **semoga**.

...belum tentu dikabulkan oleh Tuhan.

* * *

"Sakura!" teriak Yamanaka Ino, untuk membuat Haruno Sakura menoleh dan menyadari kedatangan dirinya.

Sakura dan Sasuke menoleh ke asal suara, dan memperhatikan seorang wanita berambut blonde sedang berjalan cepat ke arah mereka. Tanpa memakan waktu lama, Ino menggenggam tangan kiri Sakura, dan memasang tatapan menyelidik pada Sasuke sesaat, lalu menatap Sakura dengan tatapan kecewa.

"Kenapa?" tanya Sakura yang menaikan alisnya sedikit karena rasa bingungnya pada pandangan yang Ino berikan.

Tanpa memperdulikan keberadaan Sasuke dan pertanyaan Sakura, Ino menarik Sakura ke arah mobilnya, meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian yang menatap punggungnya dengan wajah datar.

Dengan begitu banyak perasaan yang bercampur aduk dalam hatinya, Yamanaka Ino menggumam, "Kau dalam masalah besar, Sakura."

* * *

SELESAI!

**TAMAAATT!**

#canda

gak deng masih lanjut hehehee

.

maafkan keterlambatan saya dalam mengupdate -_-

saya terkena wabah bad mood kemarin. Rencananya mau ngupdate hari rabu aja. Tetapi karena bagitu banyak yang menyerang saya di twitter dan FB, saya jadi **terpaksa** mengupdate meskipun merasa ogah.

.

gadapet feel?

Emang. Pas aku baca ulang aku juga ngerasa gak ada feelnya #plak

EYD? Typo?

.

oke. makasih buat yang ngereview chapter 6:

Mayuura, aya-na rifa'i, Kagurazaka Suzuran, himurochii, Amakusa Natsumi, Mila Mitsuhiko, Haruchi Nigiyama, Uchiharuno Rin, Kira Desuke, Azuka Kanahara, Micon, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, chiSa Kiro'YoiD, popoChi-moChi, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Rievectha Herbst, LheaRinrin, Hydrangea Amutia, Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha, Daniss Uchiha-chan, Cielheart Ie'chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Cha nichi kuDo, Icha yukina clyne, Sakura Haruno 1995, Hime-chan Himawari Uchiha, Sasu chan, dan dark chocolate! **Ini Neji Kiba dan Springbed buat kalian! **#lemparngasal

.

Buat chapter ini **hadiah**nya apa ya? Hmm...

Ah! Mumpung lagi Ramadhan, sini kalian minta aku doain apa, nanti pas abis shalat aku sebutin nama lengkap kalian beserta doanya :D #keabisanide

Ayo mau didoain apaaa?

.

Thanks for reading.

**Review \m/  
**


	8. Dia dan dia

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Maaf... aku lagi keasikan main deviant art -_- jadi hampir lupa ngapdet.

Ampun.

Oke. lanjut!

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Siapa yang kau pilih, Sakura?

_Dia._

Hm? 'dia' yang mana?

_**Dia**__.

* * *

_

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

"Ino! Lepaskan!" tukas Haruno Sakura pada Yamanaka Ino, sahabatnya. Pergelangan tangannya kini terasa sangat sakit karena digenggam Ino dengan begitu kuat.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura untuk membuat Ino sadar kalau kini kesabarannya sudah mencapai batas. Namun Ino tetap tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura dan tetap menarik Sakura ke rumahnya, kediaman Haruno.

Beruntung sedang tidak ada orang tua Sakura, Ino langsung menuju ke kamar Sakura tanpa memperdulikan pelayan yang melihatnya dengan heran karena dia menyeret nona muda mereka secara paksa dan kasar.

Tidak perduli. Ino tidak perduli. Ia sangat kesal dan begitu kesal karena kenyataan bahwa Sakura telah selingkuh.

Benarkah selingkuh?

Ino sendiri sesungguhnya tidak tahu. Hanya saja melihat cara Sakura memandang Sasuke saat di taman, sudah dapat membuatnya mengambil kesimpulan bahwa Sakura sedang jatuh cinta pada pria itu.

**Kesal**. Ia tidak menyangka sahabatnya begitu bodoh. Bagaimana mungkin dia jatuh cinta pada pria lain? Demi Tuhan, tiga minggu lagi Sakura bertunangan!

Enam tahun menjalin cinta dengan Naruto, yang selalu berada di sampingnya, dan selalu melakukan apapun untuk kebaikannya apakah tidak cukup? Apa yang Naruto tidak miliki tetapi pria itu miliki?

Bodoh.

"Ino!" teriak Sakura sekali lagi karena kini Ino menghempaskan Sakura ke sofa kamarnya dengan cukup kasar.

"Kau bodoh!"

"Apa? Apa salahku!" teriak Sakura sembari memegang pergelangan tangannya yang memerah akibat tergenggam terlalu keras. Sakura tidak habis pikir. Kenapa temannya–tidak, bahkan Ino adalah sahabatnya sejak SMA. Kenapa sahabatnya bisa sejahat itu padanya, apa salahnya?

Ino memang selalu menjadi orang yang mudah emosi. Dia akui, dirinya sendiri juga mudah emosi. Karena itu tidak jarang dirinya dan Ino bertengkar atas hal yang kadang tidak penting. Tapi selama ini Ino tidak pernah sekasar ini padanya. Dan hal itu membuatnya sedikit bergidik ngeri. Apa kesalahan besar yang telah dia buat?

"Siapa nama pria tadi?" tanya Ino tanpa memperdulikan pertanyaan Sakura.

Tenang Ino. Amarahmu tidak akan menyelesaikan apapun.

Ino memutuskan untuk merahasiakan bahwa kini Naruto sedang sangat rapuh dan sedang depresi di apartemennya. Karena kalau Sakura tahu, berarti Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Naruto lah yang telah mengatakan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak tentang dirinya.

Karena itu, Ino harus mengorek informasi dan keterangan dari sudut pandang Sakura terlebih dahulu. Tidak adil jika ia memihak Naruto begitu saja tanpa mendengarkan penjelasan Sakura, bukan?

"Uchiha Sasuke, sahabat Naruto. Kenapa?" tantang Sakura setelah ia berpikir tentang apa alasan Ino menanyakan hal itu. Ia sadar, ia harus menjaga perkataannya, agar Ino tidak menyadari bahwa ia memiliki rasa pada Sasuke.

"Uchiha, huh?" gumam Ino pada diri sendiri, "sahabat Naruto? Kenapa dia bisa bersamamu? Kenapa tidak bersama Naruto?"

"Naruto itu kerja Ino. Dan tadi itu kami sedang membicarakan menu untuk pertunangan," jelas Sakura sambil memutar matanya. Meskipun terlihat tidak perduli, Sakura benar-benar berhati-hati dengan apa yang ia katakan. Ino curiga padanya adalah hal terakhir yang ia inginkan sekarang.

"Naruto sudah pulang kerja."

"Belum. Dia lembur."

"Sudah."

"Belum."

"Demi Tuhan, sudah."

"Belum! Kau mau lihat pesan dari dia?" pelotot Sakura. Ia sangat kesal pada Ino sekarang. Kini Sakura dengan cepat merogoh tasnya untuk mengambil ponselnya dan menunjukkan pesan berisikan 'Aku pulang malam ya. lysm' pada Ino.

Ino yang kini melihat dengan mata kepala sendiri bahwa Sakura benar-benar mendapat pesan singkat dari Naruto hanya bisa terperangah heran.

Apakah Naruto bodoh? Jika dia tidak ingin kekasihnya direbut, seharusnya ia tidak melepaskannya begitu saja! Lagi pula bukan kah tadi Naruto berada di apartemennya? Berarti Naruto sudah pulang, bukan? Lalu kenapa Naruto berbohong pada Sakura?

Ino benar-benar tidak habis pikir. Kini otaknya mulai berpikir keras tentang dimana ia harus memposisikan diri.

"Sedang apa kau dengan Uchiha tadi?" tanya Ino segera setelah mengambil beberapa keputusan dan setelah berhasil menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang terlintas dan berputar di benaknya.

"Sedang menunggumu, Ino. Kau ingin aku menunggu sendirian?"

"Sebelum itu?"

"Di CafeLatte, membicarakan menu pertunangan."

"Dari jam?"

"Entahlah."

"Pagi atau Siang?"

"Pagi."

"Bohong."

"Aku serius. Memang dari pagi!" tukas Sakura. Kesal kesal kesal. Ia sangat kesal karena ia berkata sejujurnya, dan Ino bilang itu bohong? Cih.

"Bukan. Bukan bohong masalah waktu. Tapi bohong kalau kalian membicarakan menu." Ino menatap Sakura dengan tatapan selidik. Berusaha mencari gerakan atau ekspresi lemah Sakura sehingga Ino bisa menyerang Sakura pada tempat yang pas, dan **game over**. Sakura akan mengaku salah.

"Kami membicarakan menu, Ino."

"Selama itu? Bohong."

"Aku serius! Kami bahkan membcarakan menu dari minggu lalu!"

"Nah... bohong."

"Apa yang bohong!" Sakura mulai kehilangan kesabarannya. Ino benar-benar telah membuatnya kesal.

"Kenapa kau harus marah?"

"Aku marah karena kau terus-menerus bilang kalau aku berbohong! Demi apapun, aku jujur!"

Ino kini menatap Sakura dengan tatapan merendahkan. Cih. Kalau tidak ada masalah, kenapa harus marah?

"Ya ya ya. Mungkin kau jujur. Tapi kalian, kau dan Uchiha, hanya membicarakan tentang makanan di setengah jam awal pertemuan, bukan? Sisanya? Saling menatap. Betul kan?" ujar Ino dengan senyum penuh percaya diri. Ia yakin ia benar.

"Tidak!"

"Atau bahkan sudah sampai tahap ciuman? Atau lebih? Kau sudah diperkenalkan dengan orang tua Si Uchiha itu, huh?"

"Ino! Tidak ada apa-apa antara aku dan Sasuke!" Sakura kini bangkit dari sofa dan sedikit mendorong Ino sehingga Ino menjadi mundur beberapa langkah dari tempatnya berdiri semula.

"Oh, belum? Bagus. Semoga saja tidak ada apa-apa selanjutnya," ejek Ino.

"Tidak akan ada apa-apa, dan **tidak pernah **ada apapun!"

Teriakan Sakura dan penekanan Sakura di frase 'tidak pernah' kini membuat Ino ikut kesal. Kembali Ino memutar otak untuk menemukan kata yang pas untuk membuat Sakura sadar.

"Kau membohongi dirimu sendiri, bodoh. Tadi saja aku yang sepintas melihatmu menatap Uchiha tadi sudah dapat menyimpulkan kau menyukainya," ucap Ino dengan sedikit mengangkat alis kirinya dan menunjuk Sakura.

"Tidak. Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Oh begitu? Aku mengerti sekarang. Kau bukan membohongi dirimu sendiri, tapi kau mencoba membohongiku! Iya kan? Jujur saja!"

"Aku tidak menyukainya!"

"Kau menyukainya! Dan kau mencoba membohongiku! Kau pikir kau bisa membohongiku, huh?" Ino kini menyentuh pundak kiri Sakura dengan jarinya. "Tunggu! Kenapa kau mencoba membohongiku?" Ino berpikir sambil bermonolog. "Aku tahu! kau sudah mengatakan pada Uchiha kalau kau menyukainya bukan! Iya kan? Karena kalau kau belum mengatakannya, kau pasti sudah bilang padaku kalau kau tertarik! Ya! Pasti begitu! Kau selalu seperti itu sejak SMA. Berarti... kau selingkuh?"

"Tidak."

"Ya. Kau selingkuh."

"Tidak."

"Ya."

"Tidak!"

"Iya! Kau **selingkuh**!"

"Berisik! Pergi kau!" teriak Sakura sambil menarik tangan Ino dan membawanya keluar kamar.

Sebelum Sakura benar-benar menutup pintu, Ino mengatakan, "Kau selingkuh, Sakura!"

BLAM!

Suara pintu kamar Sakura yang ditutup dengan kasar menggema di seluruh bagian rumah klasik itu. Meninggalkan hening yang belum terpecahkan.

Para pelayan yang mendengarkan teriakan bersahut-sahutan hanya diam dan tidak berani berkomentar. Ino yang berada di luar kamar masih diam dan tidak melangkah menjauh. Sakura yang berada di dalam kamar kini merebahkan badannya di tempat tidur kesayangannya sambil menutup matanya dengan punggung tangan.

"Sakura!" teriak Ino memecah keheningan. Sakura yang mendengar teriakan itu tidak menjawab, Sakura tetap diam dan tidak bergerak, bersikap seolah ia tidak mendengarkan, meskipun pada kenyataannya ia benar-benar memasang telinga dengan baik, siap untuk mendengarkan perkataan Ino dengan jelas.

"Sakura. Kau harus camkan ini," ujar Ino dengan menahan berbagai luapan emosi, lalu menarik nafas, "aku yang hanya sekali melihat kau memandang Uchiha saja sudah dapat menyimpulkan kau menyukainya," lanjut Ino yang kini berjalan selangkah mendekat ke pintu kamar Sakura, "apalagi Naruto?"

Ucapan Ino membuat Sakura sedikit menahan nafas. Rasa bersalah tiba-tiba menyelimuti hatinya.

Sakura menyesal.

Entah menyesal karena ia terlambat bertemu Sasuke, atau menyesal karena ia pernah berpikir untuk menghianati Naruto.

"Siapa yang kau cintai, Sakura?" tanya Ino dengan suara yang lembut. Sakura kini menyingkirkan tangannya yang sedari tadi menutupi mata, dan kini ia menatap langit-langit kamarnya dengan tatapan kosong.

"Dia," jawab Sakura tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari langit-langit kamar.

"Siapa?" tanya Ino sekali lagi. Berusaha mencari tahu siapa kah 'dia' yang dimaksudkan oleh sahabatnya.

"Dia," jawab Sakura masih dengan jawaban yang sama dengan sebelumnya, masih dengan tatapan kosongnya, masih dengan badannya yang kini telah ia pasrahkan di tempat tidurnya. Hatinya berkali-kali berdoa pada Tuhan agar rasa remuk atau lelah batinnya akan menghilang setelah beristirahat sejenak.

Yamanaka Ino kini beranjak dari tempatnya berdiri dan bergumam, "Aku pulang," meninggalkan Sakura sendiri di dalam kamarnya. Sendirian dengan mata tepejam, mencoba menenangkan hati dan pikirannya. Mencoba menetralkan segala hal negatif yang berkecamuk dalam hatinya. Dan mencoba menjawab pertanyaan yang diajukan hatinya, yaitu: siapakah '**dia**'?

* * *

Ending kurang gereget...

Bete ah ):

.

Yasudah. Gimana? Ada masukan?

Typo? EYD?

.

oke. makasih buat yang ngereview chapter 7:

Mayuura, aya-na rifa'i, Kagurazaka Suzuran, himurochii, Amakusa Natsumi, Mila Mitsuhiko, Haruchi Nigiyama, Uchiharuno Rin, Rere Aozora, Micon, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku's Lover, chiSa Kiro'YoiD, popoChi-moChi, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Uchiha Vnie-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Hanaya Muchiniwa, Rievectha Herbst, LheaRinrin, Cielheart Ie'chan, 4ntk4-ch4n, Icha yukina clyne, Sakura Haruno 1995, gieyoungkyu, Kinsa Ka-chan Kazama, dan Made kun!

.

makasih banget! Chap ini gimana? Terlalu banyak omelan ya?

gomen -.-

lumayan panjang kan kan kan?

.

yasudah! **Review! \m/**


	9. Biru dan oranye

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Aku gak jadi mendalami deviant deh -_- gak bakat.

Aku di FFN aja deh. -.-

Lanjut... #lemes

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Hey, pria. Boleh aku bertanya?

_Ya._

Jika nanti dia tidak memilihmu, apa yang kau akan lakukan?

_..._

Kau mendengarku?

_Ya._

Apa yang akan kau lakukan?

_**...**_

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm**

* * *

Drrt... drrrt...

Tangan kiri pria itu merasakan getaran kecil.

Drrt... drrt...

Getaran itu terasa kembali sehingga membuat pria yang kini sedang terduduk lemas mulai menggerakkan badan.

Drrt... drrt...

Pria itu kini menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu melihat layar ponselnya.

**My Cherry**

Nama itu terpampang dengan jelas di layar ponselnya, beserta foto seorang wanita yang diambil secara diam-diam. Wanita berambut merah muda bermata emerald, Haruno Sakura.

Matanya yang sebelumnya sayu, kini menjadi semangat kembali. Telah menyusup dan mengalir suatu energi ke dalam tubuhnya, menyumbat segala urat kesedihannya. Wanita itu- tidak, maksudku foto wanita itu, seolah merupakan mantera sihir yang kapan saja bisa mengubahnya menjadi merasa bersemangat. Sihir yang membuat segala organ tubuhnya ingin meloncat bahagia.

'Dia menelfon!' itulah hal yang diteriakkan oleh anggota tubuhnya, segalanya berbahagia. Segalanya hanya karenanya.

Tanpa memakan banyak waktu, kini ia mengangkat ponselnya.

"Halo, Cherry!" ujarnya dengan penuh semangat. Kini ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju balkon apartemen untuk melihat pemandangan di luar sana. Rasa lelah atau remuk hatinya kini telah hilang sehingga ia merasa tidak perlu untuk bertingkah malas atau lemas seperti tadi.

'_Naruto, aku mengganggumu?' _tanya suara di seberang sana. Suara yang terdengar kini sedang bersedih.

"Tidak. Cherry, kau dimana?" tanya Naruto terburu-buru.

"Di kamar. Kenapa?"

"Bagus. Jangan kemana-mana, aku kesana. Tunggu aku," ujarnya cepat sebelum memutus panggilan tanpa menunggu konfirmasi dari wanita di seberang.

Cintanya sedang bersedih.

Cherry-nya sedang bersedih.

Wanitanya sedang bersedih.

Dan sekarang adalah gilirannya untuk memberinya sihir.

Sebagai sepasang kekasih, sudah seharusnya mereka berbagi, bukan?

* * *

Ceklek!

"Cherry!" ujar Naruto bersemangat sebelum maju beberapa langkah untuk memeluk kekasihnya erat.

Ia kini memeluknya.

Memeluk gadis miliknya.

Segala bebannya kini terangkat. Gadisnya kini telah berada di pelukannya.

Seolah ingin melampiaskan segala rindu yang tertahan dan segala luapan rasa yang tidak tersampaikan sejak beberapa hari lalu, Naruto memeluk gadisnya dengan sangat erat. Pelukan yang begitu nyaman, pelukan yang membuatnya berkali-kali berfikir bahwa ini adalah tempatnya. Pelukan itu adalah tempatnya. Pelukan itu adalah miliknya.

Pelukan yang membagi luapan rasa. Membuat setiap jengkal tubuhnya diselimuti kehangatan. Membuat pundaknya kini terasa dimanja. Tubuhnya terasa begitu ringan.

Ditambah lagi sang gadis pun membalas pelukannya. Membalas dengan keeratan yang sama. Ya. Mereka begitu terbiasa berpelukan seperti ini. Sejak enam tahun terakhir, mereka saling menemani, mereka saling mengisi, dan mereka saling membagi. Hubungan yang begitu sempurna sehingga dapat membuat eratan pelukan mereka pun sama. Ikatan kuat antara mereka.

Tapi kini, Naruto merasa berbeda.

Entah mengapa di pelukan kali ini, ia merasa gadisnya masih mencari kehangatan.

Aneh. Padahal sedari tadi ia sudah menyalurkan seluruh kehangatan yang ia miliki. Haruno Sakura memberinya ketenangan dan kehangatan, tetapi mengapa ia tidak bisa? Bukankah hanya ia yang selama ini selalu berhasil menenangkan kegalauan hatinya? Ada apa ini? Mengapa terjadi perubahan? Kenapa kini gadisnya tidak dapat memasuki lingkaran nyaman mereka? Padahal lingkaran ini adalah daerah yang dibuat oleh mereka seiring berjalannya waktu. Seharusnya ia bisa memasuki daerah nyaman mereka saat ini. Mengapa ia masih dapat merasakan getaran kegalauan di tubuh itu?

"Naruto–"

'Tunggu, Cherry! Jangan dilepas! Aku belum berhasil menghilangkan kegalauanmu! Berikan aku waktu sebentar lagi!' Batin Naruto terus menerus berteriak. Ia butuh waktu tambahan. Ia harus bisa menghilangkan kegalauannya. Ia harus bisa. Karena kalau ia gagal, berarti sang badai benar-benar telah datang.

Naruto mempererat pelukannya, menyalurkan lebih banyak kehangatan jika itu mungkin. Cherry-nya pasti mengerti. Sejak dulu selalu bisa mengerti, jadi pasti kali ini pun ia akan mengerti, bukan? Setiap Naruto memeluk dengan lebih erat, Sakura selalu ikut menambahkan kerapatan. Karena Sakura dapat mengerti, bahwa Naruto belum ingin terlepas, masih ingin membagi rasa nyaman,

Tapi dengan tanpa beban Sakura melepaskan pelukan itu begitu saja dan lalu mengatakan, "–nonton dvd, mau?" Dan Sakura pun melangkah menjauh. Meninggalkan Naruto yang masih terpaku karena begitu terkejut dengan apa yang telah Sakura lakukan –atau lebih tepatnya terkejut atas apa yang tidak Sakura lakukan.

Ia telah menghilangkan kunci untuk masuk ke dalam lingkaran nyaman mereka.

...apa Sakura kini memiliki lingkaran lainnya?

Apa Sakura kini masih menjadi Cherry-nya?

.

Naruto kini telah sadar: **sang badai telah datang**.

Ia harus mulai bersiap untuk kemungkinan terburuk.

* * *

Hohohohooo!

Maaf ya kali ini pedek, cuma 732 kata hehehehehe

Chap depan kayaknya agak panjang ehehehe jadi jangan marah ya ehehehehe

Chap depan mengandung dua kejadiaaaan! Pikiiwwww!

Untuk yang bertanya-tanya ini abis chap berapa, I'll tell you, ini abis di chap 15!

Parap parap parap~

Kepanjangan ya chapnya? Maaf deeehh, tapi itu menganduk konflik semua kok! Kecuali 13-14, itu fluffy buangeett (baru rencana).

Yasudahlah, aku hanya membuang buang author notes lagi -_-

Makasih buat yang review chapter 8! #pelukcium

Yang review chapter ini, aku kasih tiket ke baliii! Keberangkatannya nanti bareng mereka! (hayo tebak mereka sakura sama siapa? Ahahahaha nanti sakura sama Dia bakal pergi ke bali di chap 13-14. siapa yang mau tiketnya? Biar berangkatnya bareng!)

Ouch! Saya menyebarkan spoiler! #mingkem

Sok atuh,

Abang eneng akang ijah kakek nenek nyonyah ndoro, **REVIEW! \m/  
**


	10. Benar dan salah

**REPUBLISHED**

anonymous review: **disabled**

* * *

mau membantuku?

tolong kunjungi profileku dan **vote on the poll**

aku sangat membutuhkan hasil poll itu

* * *

Heeyyy! Ada pertanyaan yang ingin aku ajukan, tapi di bawah sana nanti. Jawab ya?

Makaciii! #sokiye

Lanzut bang!

**.**

**SasuSaku**

**Under The Same Sky**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

.

Kau sahabatnya?

_Ya._

Kau kekasihnya?

_Ya._

Lalu, kenapa menyakitinya?

_..._

Hey, kenapa?

_...karena __**cinta**__.

* * *

_

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

"Kenapa kau jahat padaku! Kenapa kau menyakitiku!" teriak seorang pria berambut blond yang berdiri dengan tegapnya dan amarah berkecamuk di hatinya.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda hanya tertunduk dengan pundak yang bergetar hebat karena dihantui rasa takut dan rasa bersalah. Ia memang tahu bahwa yang selama ini ia rasakan dan pendam adalah sebuah kesalahan, dirinya juga tahu bahwa cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi. Tapi apakah secepat ini?

"Kau menghianatiku, Sakura... kau hancurkan aku, kau selingkuh di belakangku," ucap pria blond dengan kerapuhan luar biasa di dalam suaranya. Namun tiba-tiba wajahnya yang semula rapuh, kembali mengeras penuh emosi, lalu dengan lantang dan tatapan yang begitu tajam pria itu mengucapkan, "Tapi hal yang paling membuatku marah dan sakit adalah **kenapa kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku!**"

Sakura, gadis yang menunduk dengan punggung bergetar, merasakan begitu banyak rasa takut dalam hatinya. Meskipun karena menunduk ia tidak melihat pria itu menatap tajam padanya, tetapi ia dapat dengan jelas merasakan tatapan itu. Ditambah lagi, ia kini merasa begitu hina, dan merasa seolah di sekelilingnya terdapat ribuan mata yang siap menyalahkannya atau menghinanya atas kesalahan yang ia buat. Seolah segalanya adalah kesalahannya. Seolah semua orang mengutuknya dan mencacinya. Pundaknya masih bergetar, masih merasakan rasa takut dan penyesalan yang amat sangat membebaninya.

Tapi sebuah kalimat terus menerus mengiang di pikirannya. Kalimat itu terus menerus berputar dan menuntut perhatian dari dirinya. Kalimat yang merupakan luapan dan teriakan dari hatinya yang terdalam. Kalimat egois yang terasa sangat benar di hatinya. Kalimat yang membuatnya lebih merasa bersalah, yaitu:

_Apa salahku?_

Kalimat itu terus menerus berputar.

Ia merasa tidak ada yang salah dari apa yang ia lakukan. Ia merasa ini bukan salahnya. Ia merasa ia tak pantas untuk disalahkan. Karena ia bahkan tidak berbuat macam-macam. Ia hanya mencintai pria lain.

Apa yang salah dari mencintai pria lain? Cinta itu datang bukan dengan kehendaknya. Cinta itu datang begitu saja, dengan sendirinya. Cinta itu memporak-porandakan segalanya yang ada di benaknya tentang rencana masa depannya, tetapi juga menyusun dan merangkai dengan indah bingkaian kehangatan di hatinya. Cinta itu terasa begitu benar, lalu kenapa ia disalahkan? Apa yang salah?

Ia hanya mencintai. Apa itu salah?

Sakura kini tidak lagi merasakan tatapan tajam yang menghunus padanya, sehingga dengan berbekal sedikit rasa percaya diri, kini ia memberanikan diri untuk mendongak dan menatap pria di hadapannya.

Tetapi, hanya dalam sepersekian detik, rasa percaya diri dan nyaman yang berhasil ia kumpulkan kembali itu tumpah tak berarti. Mata biru itu, mata biru yang pernah begitu ia cintai, kini terlihat begitu layu dan pudar.

Membuatnya merasa sebagai orang yang paling bersalah. Membuatnya berfikir untuk membuang rasa cintanya asalkan mata itu tetap bersinar seperti semestinya.

Apapun agar ciptaan Tuhan yang satu itu tidak meredup.

Miris hatinya melihat redupan mata itu. Rasanya jantungnya mulai menciut, ia takut. Takut akan hukuman Tuhan karena ia telah menyakiti makhluk yang begitu tulus hatinya. Begitu baik.

Kenapa ia harus diciptakan sebagai peran antagonis dalam kehidupan? Apa yang harus ia lakukan untuk mengembalikan kilatan bahagia dari mata itu. Mata itu begitu redup. Seolah tak ada lagi semangat dalam birunya. Seolah hal yang sangat berharga baginya telah direbut dan ia begitu lelah untuk mencoba merebut kembali. Bahkan mata itu terlihat begitu lelah untuk sekedar mengeluh.

Masih dengan begitu berat rasa bersalah yang ia pikul, ia kembali merasakan lebih banyak penyesalan saat pria itu mengeluarkan bulir air mata dari sudut matanya hingga air mata itu menetes dengan membawa keperihan luar biasa. Lalu dengan rapuh, hancur, dan lelah pria itu mengatakan, "Kau sudah menyakitiku sekarang, Sakura. **Puas**?"

SREK!

Tiba-tiba badannya terlonjak kaget.

Matanya terbuka lebar. Badannya terduduk dengan sendirinya. Dengan panik ia buru-buru melihat sekelilingnya, mencari tahu dimana ia sekarang.

Kamarnya.

Dadanya naik turun karena aktifitas oksigen dan karbondioksida yang bertukar terus menerus dengan tempo cepat karena adrenalinnya belum melambat. Hatinya masih panik karena mimpi tadi.

Mimpi buruk.

Mimpi yang terasa begitu nyata baginya. Mimpi yang dengan jelas memaparkan apa yang paling ia takuti sekarang ini. Mimpi yang merupakan penggambaran akan rasa bersalah yang selama ini menghantuinya.

Tangan kanannya kini menyeka keringat dingin yang terus menerus keluar dari keningnya. Tubuhnya masih panik. Namun dengan sengaja kini ia mengatur nafasnya untuk melambat, sekaligus menenangkan hatinya karena itu hanyalah mimpi.

"Setengah dua," gumamnya dengan lemas setelah melihat jam dinding yang berseberangan dengan tempat tidurnya. Dengan paksa, ia menggerakkan tangannya yang masih sangat lemas untuk meraih ponselnya yang tergeletak di meja sebelah tempat tidurnya, lalu menekan beberapa tombol dan meletakan ponsel itu ke telinganya.

Dengan sabar, wanita berambut merah muda itu menunggu seseorang di seberang sana menjawab panggilannya.

'_Ermm... halo...'_ Terdengar suara seorang pria berbicara, atau lebih tepatnya bergumam dengan malasnya.

"Naruto," ucap Sakura mencoba menarik perhatian dari pria di seberang sana.

'_Hm? Cherry? Ada apa?' _tanya pria itu dengan suara yang masih parau, namun lebih bersemangat dibandingkan dengan kalimatnya yang pertama.

"Aku mimpi buruk," gumam wanita itu dengan suara yang pelan, namun cukup untuk bisa didengar.

'_Hm, mimpi apa?'_ tanya pria itu dengan uapan yang menyertai kalimat itu. Lalu terdengar suara-suara aneh seperti gesekan benda halus dengan ponsel di seberang sana.

"Rahasia," ucap Sakura pelan sambil menyunggingkan senyum. "Kau sedang apa Naruto? Bunyi apa itu?" tanya Sakura karena heran mendengar begitu banyak suara benda yang bergesek aneh.

'_Oh, aku hanya sedang ganti baju. Kau tidak bisa tidur, kan? Kalau begitu teleponnya jangan ditutup ya, aku sikat gigi dulu lalu aku berangkat ke rumahmu. Kita jalan-jalan.'

* * *

_

"Nyam– jadi tadi mimpi apa, hm?"

"Diam. Telan dulu _burger_mu. Dan katanya kita mau jalan-jalan, kenapa jadi ke _fast food restaurant_?" ujar Sakura dengan wajah kesal sambil mengaduk _mocca float_-nya. Beberapa menit yang lalu, ia pikir Naruto akan mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke tempat yang romantis, bukannya tempat ini. 'Cih. Belum berubah. Masih mengecewakan,' batin Sakura.

"Aku lapar –nyam–, Cherry."

"Bodoh."

"Hm –nyam–"

"Bodoh. Makan _junk food_ dan minum _cola _di pagi buta. Bodoh bodoh bodoh."

"Hm hm hm –nyam–"

Runtukan bertubi-tubi dari Sakura rupanya tidak mempengaruhi aktivitas Naruto yang dengan lahap menghabiskan makanan dan minumannya.

Begitu selesai makan, Naruto bertanya, "Mau menginap di apartemenku? Jaga-jaga kalau kamu mimpi buruk lagi."

"Nanti tersebar fitnah, bodoh," ucap Sakura dengan mimik masih kesal karena hanya diajak pergi ke tempat seperti ini.

"Tidaaaak, ada Sasuke di apartemenku. Sedari tadi dia belum tidur. Saat aku pergi menjemputmu, dia sedang baca buku di ruang tengah. Mau tidak? Kita bergadang sampai pagi!"

* * *

"Bergadang sampai pagi **apanya**!" runtuk Sakura pada Naruto yang kini dengan nyaman tidur di pangkuan Sakura sambil memeluk pinggangnya.

"Hn," ucap pria berambut hitam kebiruan dengan masih membaca buku yang kini berada di tangannya.

Dua pria dan satu wanita itu, Sasuke, Naruto, dan Sakura, sebelumnya sedang asik berbincang, namun saat Sakura sedang ikut membaca salah satu buku Sasuke, Naruto tiba-tiba menyamankan diri di pangkuan Sakura, dan tidur dengan nyenyaknya.

"Sasuke."

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke, pria dengan celana jeans dan kaus putih polos, yang lalu menutup bukunya, dan menaruhnya di atas meja, lalu menengok ke Sakura.

Pandangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya menyiratkan rasa lelah, menjadi agak mengeras begitu Sasuke menengok ke Sakura.

Bukan. Bukan Sakura yang membuat pandangan Sasuke menajam atau rahangnya yang mengeras dan merapat. Melainkan seorang pria bernama Naruto, sahabatnya, yang terlihat sedang tertidur dengan memeluk pinggang Sakura.

Sakura yang sadar akan perubahan raut wajah Sasuke, segera menegakkan duduknya yang tadi bersender dengan lemas di sofa, dan berusaha melepaskan lingkaran tangan Naruto di pinggangnya. Berusaha agar tidak menyakiti perasaan Sasuke.

Dua minggu sudah cukup baginya untuk mengetahui perasaan Sasuke. Memang Sasuke tidak pernah dengan langsung mengatakan cinta, tapi dari caranya memandang Sakura, Sakura dapat menyimpulkan bahwa Sasuke memiliki perasaan yang sama dengannya. Ya. Cinta.

Terlalu cepat, kah?

Terlalu cepat, huh? Memangnya mereka bisa mengatur perasaan mereka? Mereka sudah dewasa. Mereka dapat dengan jelas membedakan yang mana suka dan cinta. Hanya saja, mereka belum berani dan terlalu takut akan dosa yang mereka dapatkan jika mereka menyatakan cinta mereka secara verbal.

Karena itu, mereka hanya bisa menyampaikan cinta dengan pandangan mereka. Dengan setiap binaran tatapan mereka saat kedua bola mata itu bertemu. Mereka menyampaikan rasa cinta mereka dengan saling berusaha memperlambat waktu saat mereka saling berpandangan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sasuke pada Sakura setelah Sakura berhasil menyingkirkan tangan Naruto yang melingkar di pinggangnya.

"Antar aku pulang," ucap Sakura dengan mimik lelah pada wajahnya. Terlihat sekali ia sangat lelah dan ingin cepat terlelap.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke yang lalu berdiri dan bersama Sakura membopong Naruto ke kamarnya.

Blam.

Suara pintu kamar Naruto yang tertutup menggema di apartemen itu. Sasuke, setelah mengatakan "Tunggu," pada Sakura, segera melangkah menuju kamarnya, memakai jaket hitam yang tergantung di lemari, dan mengambil sebuah jaket putih dengan lambang suatu merk baju pada bagian dada kirinya.

Begitu Sasuke keluar dari kamarnya, Sasuke memberikan jaket putih tersebut pada Sakura, dan melangkah menuju pintu keluar. Namun langkah Sasuke terhenti karena ia tidak merasakan wanita di belakangnya mengikuti langkahnya. Sehingga sesaat setelah Sasuke berhenti, Sasuke menoleh ke belakang, melihat Sakura yang masih terpaku dengan jaket putih di genggamaannya.

"Hn?" tanya Sasuke dengan sedikit mengangkat alis kirinya.

Gumaman Sasuke membuat Sakura tersadar, sehingga Sakura dengan segera memakai jaket putih Sasuke, dan memasang penuh resletingnya hingga bagian kerah. Lalu dengan perlahan Sakura berjalan ke arah Sasuke dengan menunduk, membuat Sasuke sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya.

Begitu Sakura berada di sebelah Sasuke, dengan sedikit ragu dan wajah masih tertunduk Sakura menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk menggandeng tangan kiri Sasuke.

Terlihat mata Sasuke sedikit melebar saat tangan dingin Sakura menyentuhnya. Rasa ragu dan bahagia menyelimuti dirinya yang kini masih memasang ekspresi datar.

Tanpa banyak bicara, Sasuke membalas sapaan tangan Sakura dengan membalas menggenggamnya, membuat genggaman mereka berdua menguat, sekaligus membuat ruangan tengah apartemen tersebut terasa menghangat. Membuat sesuatu terasa mengencang dan berdetak di dalam dada mereka.

* * *

"Tadi aku mimpi buruk," ucap Haruno Sakura memecah keheningan di dalam mobil sedan hitam yang sedang ia duduki.

"Hn," jawab Uchiha Sasuke yang cukup bagi Sakura untuk membuatnya menyadari bahwa Sasuke mendengarkan.

"Aku bermimpi tentang Naruto," ujar Sakura Sasuke yang kini sedang sibuk melihat kaca spion untuk mengecek keadaan di belakang mobilnya kembali bergumam.

"Di mimpi itu Naruto menangis."

"Hn," gumam Sasuke lagi. Kini mobil itu sedang berhenti di sebuah jalan raya yang cukup lebar karena rambu lalu lintas yang sedang menunjukkan suatu lampu berwarna merah.

"Dia bilang, 'kau menyakitiku, Sakura'." Tangan Sakura yang tadinya terpisah, kini menyatu dan mengerat di pangkuannya. Saling menggenggam kuat untung sedikit mengurangi gelisah hatinya.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang masih terlihat seperti biasa, datar. Sasuke kini menggerakkan tangannya untuk memutar stir mobil agar mobil hitam yang ia kendarai dapat melewati tikungan yang ada.

"Dia bilang, 'kenapa kau selingkuh dengan sahabatku?'," ujar Sakura setelah mobil itu melewati tikungan.

Sasuke tidak menjawab dengan gumaman. Sasuke menyalakan lampu sen, dan mulai menepi ke pinggir jalan. Setelah dengan sukses mobil itu menepi, Sasuke menoleh ke Sakura, melihatnya yang kini terduduk dengan tangan bergetar yang saling mengepal kuat.

Sasuke merasa miris.

Ia bingung apa yang harus ia katakan, karena ia memang tak biasa menjelaskan dengan kata-kata.

"Sakura," ucap Sasuke dengan perlahan untuk menarik perhatian Sakura.

"Apa salahku? Aku hanya- hanya..." gumam Sakura dengan wajah tertunduk, "aku hanya jatuh cinta." Punggung Sakura kini mulai bergetar, memberi peringatan akan isakkan yang segera akan datang. Wajahnya masih tertunduk, tertutupi dengan helaian rambut merah mudanya.

Terlihat mata Sasuke terpejam perlahan melihat punggung Sakura. Begitu banyak emosi tergambar dalam wajah datarnya.

Sial.

Dia tidak biasa berada dalam situasi seperti ini. Dia tidak pernah berada di sebelah gadis yang akan menangis. Dia bahkan tidak pernah peduli dengan gadis manapun sebelumnya. Hanya kali ini, hanya pada gadis yang ini. Suara rapuhnya yang bergetar membuat tangannya reflek menggenggam stir dengan sangat keras, membuat hatinya serasa tersayat berkali-kali, membuat matanya terpejam untuk menahan gelisah yang menyelimutinya kini.

Mata Sasuke kini terbuka, menunjukkan mimik wajah datar seperti biasa, tanpa emosi. Ia harus bersikap seperti laki-laki bukan? Jika dia memejamkan matanya, tandanya ia memilih untuk tidak melihat gadis yang ia cintai di hadapannya sedang terpuruk. Ia tidak boleh memejamkan mata. Karena itu artinya, membiarkan dia dalam keterpurukan.

Tangan kiri Sasuke kini menyentuh pipi Sakura, menyusup masuk di antara helaian rambutnya, dan keempat jarinya masuk ke belakang telinga Sakura, membuat Sakura menoleh ke arahnya.

Dan saat itu ia melihat mata Sakura begitu sendu. Begitu rapuh hingga akan hancur. Tangan kanan Sakura yang bergetar, kini menyentuh tangan kiri Sasuke yang dengan lembut meletakkan dirinya di sana. Mencoba memberi rasa tenang pada gadisnya yang kini diliputi kegalauan.

Tangan kanan Sasuke yang semula diam, kini meraih wajah Sakura, meniru gerakan yang semula dilakukan tangan kanannya: menyentuh pipi dengan lembut, dan menyusup dalam helaian rambut yang berada di belakang telinganya.

Mata Sakura kini mulai berair, terlihat Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, mencoba mengalihkan keperihan batinnya dengan keperihan fisik. Sakura meraih lengan Sasuke yang sedang terulur padanya, mengeratkan pegangannya pada lengan itu seolah tak ingin berada jauh, seolah kepedihannya akan hilang hanya dengan genggaman tangan.

Sakura merasa wajahnya sedikit tertarik ke depan. Sasuke menarik dirinya ke arahnya, sekaligus mencondongkan badannya ke arah Sakura, berusaha untuk mendekat.

Lalu Sasuke melihat Sakura memejamkan matanya, Sakura percaya padanya.

_Bibir, pipi, atau kening, Sasuke?_

Sasuke mulai mendekatkan wajahnya. Dengan perlahan dan lembut, Sasuke mencium kening Sakura. Dengan lembut hingga Sakura merasa waktu terhenti saat itu. Air matanya menetes, ia bahagia.

Ia bahagia pria yang ia sayangi juga menyayanginya. Menyayanginya dengan begitu tulus. Ketulusan itu sangat terasa di kecupan kening yang Sakura rasakan. Begitu menenangkan. Lalu dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan ciumannya, mengambil jarak dengan wajah Sakura agar dapat menatap sepasang bola mata indah miliknya.

"Aku di sini," ucap Sasuke perlahan seperti bisikan dengan suara pelan yang hanya bisa didengar oleh Sakura, hanya dia. Karena memang ia ada, hanya untuk Sakura.

Mereka saling menatap dalam hening, saling bertukar kehangatan dengan tatapan. Saling mengumandangkan cinta dalam tatapan. Hanya dengan tatapan, cinta mereka bisa tersampaikan dengan begitu indahnya, tanpa ada satu bagian yang terlewatkan untuk disampaikan.

Air mata Sakura menetes keluar dari wajahnya, ia bahagia. Ia tidak tau mengapa, tetapi kata-kata itu benar-benar merupakan kata-kata yang paling ia butuhkan sekarang. Sasuke ada untuknya. Pria yang ia cintai ada untuknya. Dan itu terasa begitu cukup.

Sakura mengulurkan kedua tangannya ke pria itu dan memeluk leher jenjang pria itu erat. Ia terisak dalam pelukan hangat ini, terlebih lagi saat Sasuke membalas pelukannya. Ia merasa pelukan ini begitu benar. Lengannya merasa hangat. Setiap jengkal tubuhnya merasa kenyamanan yang luar biasa dalam pelukan ini.

Ia mencintainya, sangat, dengan sepenuh hati. Tak ia sia-sia kan sejengkal pun bagian tubuhnya untuk mencintai pria ini. Setiap organ tubuhnya bersyukur pada Tuhan karena telah menciptakan makhluk ini, dan karena telah menciptakan rasa cinta. Rasa cinta yang dengan luar biasa dapat ia rasakan.

"Aku tidak ingin pulang," bisik Sakura sambil mengeratkan pelukannya. Sasuke yang merasa Sakura mengeratkan pelukannya, membalas dengan keeratan yang sama. Saling tak ingin lepas.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke yang masih menikmati pelukan mereka. Menerima kehangatan dari Sakura terasa begitu benar. Sasuke mencintai wanita ini dalam setiap detak jantungnya, dalam setiap hembusan nafasnya, dalam setiap getaran hatinya.

Cinta.

Mereka saling membangun cinta mereka dengan segenap kehangatan yang mereka miliki. Mereka menguatkan hubungan tak bernama mereka setiap detiknya.

Cinta ini begitu salah, tetapi ini juga terasa begitu benar di dalam hati mereka.

Cinta.

**Mereka jatuh cinta.

* * *

**

SELESAI! OLOLOLO!

Yaampun! Puanjang benerrrrrr

Ho iya! Mari jangan buang-buang author noter. Cih. Maaf aku kebiasaan, abis rasanya geregetan kalo udah masuk sesi authornotes #curcol

Ah tuh kan udah nge curcol di author notes deh jadinya! Kalian sih! Bikin aku mau curcol ajeeeeeee! #jedug

.

Makasih buat yang review chapter 9!

Lucy Kuran, Mayuura, Tsukimori Raisa, aya-na rifa'i, Haruchi Nigiyama, Kagurazaka Suzuran, himurochii, Miyuki Izumi, Uchiharuno Rin, Harayosaki Ochi, Mila Mitsuhiko, Rere Aozora, Sekar Sasori, kiro yoiD, Kira Desuke, Azuka Kanahara, Miss Uchiwa SasuSaku, Hanaya Muchiniwa, Aiko JoonBe Hachibi-chan, Kuroneko Hime-un, Micon, Hydrangea Amutia, Rievectha Herbst, 4ntk4-vh4n, Uchiha Reika D Last Uchiha, Hika Midori chan, Cielheart Ie'chan, gieyoungkyu, Cendy Hoseki, chartikaa, one of your friends, dan 121290 **Ini tiket ke bali buat kalian! **#nyebarpakehelikopter

Yang review chapter 10, aku kasih voucher hotel biar satu hotel sama mereka. Ihik ihik ihik~

.

oke. aku punya pertanyaan yang **wajib dijawab sumpahdeh**.

. Apa aku ngupdatenya kecepetan? Ada yang mau minta jadwal ngupdatenya dilambatin?

. Gaya tulis aku berubah? Jadi lebih baik apa lebih buruk? Apa aku harus nyari gaya lain lagi?

. Aku mau publish **multichapter fict baru**. Genre fantasy, tentang gadis biasa yang make a wish supaya hidupnya penuh warna, dan dikabulin. Dia jadi anggota kru pelaut yang berlayar di langit. Fantasy banget kan? Boleh gak aku publish fict ini? Barengan sama cinta. Aku janji bakalan tetep konsen di cinta. Sumpah kali ini doang aku publish multi fict 2. boleh ya ya yaaaa? #sujud aku mau buat fict tentang kisah cinta kapten bajak laut dengan gadis penyakitan. (ahaiii)

.

udah deh kayaknya Cuma itu yang mau aku tanya.

Eiya ada lagi! EYD? Typo?

**FEEL?**

BERASA GAK FEELNYA?#panik

.

yoyoyoyoyo tell me yo! Oke deh, tanpa banyak ba to the cot, (readers: udeh banyak, bego!) author notes ini aku akhiri!

**REVIEW! \m/  
**


	11. Sahabat dan cinta

Haloooo! **LuthRhythm **disiniiii!

**LuthRhythm **sekarang, udah bukan LuthMelody lagi yaaaa

Aku pindah akuunn :D

Buat yang aku gak balesin reviewnya, gomeeen, buat bales review atau nge PM aku harus nyalin kata di gambar. Sumpah asli males banget. Sayang pulsanya, ol di lepi juga males -_-

Maaf ya gomen gomen gomen.

Buat Micon, 4ntk4-ch4n, Sakura Haruno 1995 dll, maaf jadi gabisa ngereview. Err... gimana kalo kalian kontak aku di FB aku? Nanti aku buatin akun. Seriusan deh aku buatin :D FB aku: **Luthfia Nadia R Lubis**. Okay? #muah. Atau twitter aku: **luthay**

**.**

**The most lovable one:**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

**Anonymous review: **Disabled.

.

Apakah aku ini jahat?

_..._

Apakah aku ini jahat karena telah mencintai wanita yang salah?

_..._

Apakah aku ini jahat karena telah mencintai wanita yang salah yaitu calon tunanganmu?

_...ya.

* * *

_

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Terdapat sebuah pohon di sana. Di tepian sebuah jalan tak beraspal yang cukup terawat. Pohon itu berdiri tegak dengan gagah dan lembutnya, membuat hati siapa yang memandangnya menjadi tenang. Pohon yang terlihat tidak memiliki masalah, terlihat begitu kuat, namun begitu ringan. Pohon yang memiliki banyak daun di tiap rantingnya dan memiliki beberapa tetesan air yang menggantung di tiap ujung daun segarnya. Air yang memantulkan sebuah kendaraan berwarna hitam.

Cahaya pagi yang tidak terlalu panas, namun tetap memberikan pemandangan yang jelas bagi siapa yang ingin membuka mata, datang dengan indahnya untuk menyinari kendaraan tersebut.

Gelombang angin datang berkejar-kejaran dengan lembutnya, seolah menggoda para dedaunan dan rerumputan untuk menari dan bergerak mengikuti ritme yang ia ciptakan.

Tak mau kalah, sang embun pun ikut tampil menghiasi suatu jendela kaca di pagi itu. Jendela yang tertutup dengan tidak sempurna, menyisakan sedikit celah untuk angin pagi yang ditemani embun itu untuk masuk dan menyegarkan keadaan.

Pemandangan, angin, embun, cahaya, dan suasana yang sempurna untuk sepasang anak manusia di sana. Sepasang anak manusia yang saling bersender satu sama lain di balik jendela kaca mobil. Saling memeluk dan menjaga, bahkan dalam keadaan terlelap. Tangan yang saling melingkar satu sama lain untuk menjaga kehangatan, atau setidaknya untuk menjaga kenyamanan. Nyaman berada di dalam dekapan satu sama lain.

Saling mendekap dengan hangat. Saling menyamakan ritme detakan jantung. Saling menyamakan helaan nafas yang teratur. Saling merasa bahwa ini adalah posisi tidur yang paling benar untuk mereka.

Seolah ingin menggoda, sehembus angin datang dengan percaya dirinya dan menyusup di celah jendela yang terbuka, lalu membelai pipi sang wanita yang kini bersender dan memeluk dada sang pria.

"Engghhh..." Merasa diganggu, sang wanita menggumam dan mempererat dekapan untuk mencari posisi lain, agar tidak diganggu sang angin. Sang pria, masih dengan mata terpejam dan kesadaran minimal, ikut merubah posisinya karena sang wanita.

"Enghh..." Sang wanita kembali menggumam karena angin kembali menggodanya dengan masuk di antara rambut merah mudanya dan menggelitik tengkuknya.

Merasa kembali ada gerakan yang mengganggu ketenangannya, sang pria mulai membuka mata. Dengan perlahan, bola mata hitamnya mulai jelas terlihat. Setelah berhasil membuka matanya, ia memejamkannya lagi sejenak, menarik nafas perlahan dengan dalam, lalu kembali membuka mata.

Merah muda.

Sakura.

Di pelukan.

Otaknya merespon dan mengolah data yang disampaikan oleh saraf sensoriknya dengan cepat, membuat saraf motoriknya menggerakkan tangannya untuk mengbelai helaian rambut merah muda yang halus tersebut dengan penuh kasih sayang.

Ia lalu menoleh ke kanan untuk melihat pemandangan di balik kaca mobil sambil tetap menggerakkan tangan kanannya untuk membelai rambut wanitanya.

Setelah puas melihat pemandangan pohon-pohon dan beberapa jalan setapak di balik kaca mobil, pria itu, Uchiha Sasuke, melihat jam yang berada di pergelangan tangan kirinya, membuatnya terpaksa harus melepaskan pelukan pada pinggang pasangannya sejenak.

Jam tujuh pagi.

Baru jam tujuh pagi, eh? Berarti ia baru tertidur sekitar dua jam, dan ia merasa bahwa segala lelahnya telah menghilang? Hebat.

"Ennghh..." Haruno Sakura, wanita yang kini masih tertidur, bergumam kembali karena merasakkan belaian dan pelukan hangat di pinggangnya menghilang.

"Sshhh..." bisik Sasuke menenangkan sambil kembali melingkarkan tangan kirinya di pinggang Sakura, dan membelai rambut Sakura dengan jemari panjangnya dengan hangat.

Sasuke lalu menyenderkan kepalanya pada bantalan kepala di jok belakang mobil dengan perlahan, lalu melihat pemandangan di sebelah kanannya.

Alam yang cantik, suasana yang menenangkan, dengan wanita tercinta di dalam dekapan. **Sempurna**.

* * *

"Apa yang akan kita lakukan?"

Hening. Sasuke tidak menjawab pertanyaan. Ia masih berdiam dan sibuk mencari kehangatan dengan menggenggam _cup_ kopi hangatnya. Pagi yang dingin karena masih terbawa hawa hujan subuh tadi.

Kopi hangat. Ya, hal yang sangat pas untuk memberi kehangatan bagi kerongkongan dan lambungnya.

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?" gumam Sasuke sebelum menoleh ke arah gadis yang kini terduduk di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu menatap Sasuke lekat-lekat, mencoba menemukan arti dari tatapan Sasuke. Tetapi, meskipun telah berkali-kali mencoba mencari arti, ia tidak dapat menemukannya, karena itu gadis itu menghela nafas panjang, dan menoleh pada sekelompok anak yang berlarian dan saling mengejar satu sama lain di taman itu, meninggalkan tatapan Sasuke yang tidak ia mengerti.

Ia tidak tahu kapan ia berada di taman ini. Karena seingatnya, tadi malam ia masuk ke pekarangan sebuah villa bersama Sasuke, lalu terlelap dalam dekapan Sasuke di jok belakang. Sakura tentu sempat bertanya pada Sasuke, villa siapa itu, namun Sasuke tidak menjawab dan hanya bergumam seperti biasanya. Namun Sakura bukan orang yang bodoh. Tadi malam, Sasuke terlihat sangat biasa dengan pekarangan tersebut, sehingga Sasuke dengan mudah dapat menemukan _spot _yang sangat cantik. _Spot _yang membuat mereka dapat melihat pemandangan di kala malam. Sudah pasti itu adalah villa keluarganya, atau mungkin villa pribadi Sasuke.

Dingin memang, ditambah lagi saat itu hujan. Namun apakah dingin merupakan masalah saat kau dapat mencari kehangatan dengan memeluk pria yang kau cintai? Tentu saja tidak.

_Kesempatan dalam kesempitan._

Peribahasa yang membuatnya tersenyum kecil. Ternyata peribahasa itu memang berlaku.

"Hn?" Sasuke bertanya –atau tepatnya bergumam melihat Sakura yang tiba-tiba tersenyum.

Sakura, bukannya menjawab, malah merapatkan posisi duduknya dengan Sasuke di kursi kayu taman itu, dan bersender pada bahunya sembari memeluk lengannya.

Pagi yang dingin, memakai jaket pria yang kau cintai, teh dilmah hangat di genggaman, di sebuah taman yang menenangkan, dan bersender pada pria yang sangat kau cintai. Sempurna bukan?

Sakura kembali mengulum senyum setelah mensyukuri nikmat yang kini ia rasakan.

"Sakura."

"Iya, Sasuke?" jawab Sakura dengan suara yang sangat Sasuke cintai. Suara yang begitu manis. Terlalu manis di telinganya sehingga membuatnya menyesal dan perih saat ia menyadari bahwa suara itu adalah suara dari calon tunangan sahabatnya.

Hening. Sasuke tidak mengucapkan sepatah katapun.

Aneh. Bukankah tadi ia memanggil dirinya?

Sakura menegakkan posisi duduknya, lalu menoleh menatap Sasuke. "Ada apa?" tanyanya saat berhasil mengikat pandangan dengan Sasuke.

Sasuke hanya diam, belum menjawab. Lalu Sasuke meninggalkan tatapan Sakura, dan menatap anak-anak yang saling berlarian. Sasuke menarik nafas panjang, lalu berucap, "Naruto."

Seolah mengerti ucapan Sasuke, Sakura bergumam, "Oh," dengan sedikit anggukan dan mimik tak terbaca. Sakura lalu menoleh ke arah anak-anak yang saling berkejaran dengan tawa riang di wajah mereka. Tersenyum akan pemandangan yang begitu ringan dan menghangatkan.

"Aku akan bicarakan ini dengannya, kau keberatan?"

"Eh?" Sakura dengan cepat segera menatap wajah Sasuke. Mencoba membaca tatapan Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap –bukan. Bukan menatap anak kecil. Tetapi kosong. Pandangan kosong, tanpa fokus yang jelas.

"Hn, akan ku katakan padanya," jelas Sasuke meyakinkan ucapannya yang tadi, sekaligus meyakinkan Sakura bahwa ia tidak salah dengar.

Sasuke lalu menatap Sakura, mempelajari segala lekuk dan gambaran wajahnya. Seolah berusaha mengingat segalanya dalam memori terdalam agar tak terlupakan.

Begitupun Sakura. Menatap Sasuke sepenuh hati dengan penuh cinta dan harapan. Mempelajari lekuk wajahnya. Mencoba mengingat dan merekam segala lekuk keindahan, dan aura kehangatan yang terpancar.

Bola mata hitamnya, rambut hitam kebiruannya, kulit putih pucatnya, garis alisnya yang tegas, hidung serta mulut sempurna yang teregabung dalam satu lukisan wajah. Karya terbaik seorang dewa.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tersenyum atau merasa hangat. Melainkan cara pandangnya. Cara pandangnya yang begitu mengikat dan membuatnya takkan bisa berpaling.

Demi Tuhan. Ia jatuh cinta.

Sasuke dengan perlahan menyenderkan punggungnya ke pada bangku kayu taman, dan kembali menatap kosong lurus ke depan.

"Aku akan mengatakan padanya bahwa aku mencintaimu," ujar Sasuke tenang, "minggu depan, saat urusan kantornya tidak lagi mengikat."

"Lalu?" tanya Sakura setelah terjadi keheningan beberapa detik. Sasuke yang mendengar pertanyaan Sakura kini menoleh padanya, diam dan tetap memperhatikan wajahnya. "Setelah itu?" tanya Sakura lagi mempertegas pertanyaannya.

Sasuke, bukannya menjawab atau apa, hanya tetap melihat Sakura sejenak lalu menoleh dari Sakura, dan diam sejenak. Terlihat ia berpikir dalam tatapan kosongnya, lalu memejamkan mata dan menarik nafas dalam-dalam, dengan perlahan. Begitu matanya kembali terbuka, ia berdiri.

"Kemana?" tanya Sakura memotong gerakannya yang baru satu langkah menjauh.

"Pulang," ucapnya pelan, namun masih dapat didengar oleh Sakura.

Sasuke kembali melangkah menjauh dengan mimik berpikir. Mungkin ia masih mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Sakura tadi.

"Sasuke," panggil Sakura yang membuat langkah Sasuke terhenti dan membuat Sasuke menoleh ke belakang untuk menghadap Sakura. Setelah memastikan bahwa Sasuke kini telah berkonsentrasi pada apa yang akan Sakura ucapkan, Sakura mengatakan, "Jika nanti Naruto memintamu memilih antara persahabatan kalian atau perasaanmu padaku, apa yang akan kau pilih?"

Tatapan Sakura yang tadinya ragu dan takut saat mengucapkan kalimat tersebut, kini berubah menjadi tatapan tegar yang siap menerima segala kemungkinan. Meskipun tak dapat dipungkiri, masih terlihat binaran penuh harap di matanya, menggambarkan bahwa kini hatinya sedang berdoa berulangkali pada Tuhan, meminta agar dirinyalah yang menjadi pilihan.

Sedangkan di pihak lain, Sasuke terlihat begitu mantap dengan apa yang akan dia ucapkan. Seolah ucapannya berikutnya adalah suatu keharusan yang tak mungkin berganti. Seolah itu adalah suatu ketetapan yang tak mungkin dilanggar. Dan seolah itu adalah suatu dasar pendiriannya dan dasar hidupnya.

Tanpa begitu banyak emosi pada wajahnya, Sasuke mengatakan, "**Persahabatan**."

Dan hari esok, terlihat begitu abstrak di mata Sakura.

* * *

MAMPUS!

Gadapet feel ya?

Typo? EYD?

Ada satu hal yang mengganjal di chapter in! yaitu: **SASUKE OOC**!

GYAAAAA! #gila

Mampusdeh gimana ikiiii? Sasukenya ooc akuuut! Oh noooo! Panic!

Hosh hosh hosh.

Oh iya, kalo gadapet feel silahkan salahkan si Kagurazaka Suzuran! (betul gak tulisannya?)

Oiya, maaf data yang bisa aku pake untuk say thanks ke reviewer chapter 10 ilang :( jadinya mulai besok aja ya, mulai chapter 12 aku bilang thanksnya :)

Yang review chapter 11 AKU CIUM! #bah #krikkrik

**.**

**terimakasih atas segala dukungan dari kalian yang menyempatkan diri untuk mengetik sesuatu untuk menghibur perasaan aku yang saat itu rapuh. Kalian, semua, temanku dan keluargaku disini. Mohon bantuannya untuk membuatku lebih baik dari segi menulis, sikap, dan perilaku.**

Aku, LuthRhythm, **sangat bersyukur** telah mengenal Fanfiction .net

.

terakhir: **REVIEW! **#teteup **\m/**


	12. Egois dan mengalah

Maaf lamanya apdet *nyembahnyembah

Aku mendapatkan halangan, yaitu: WB.

Alasan klise yang nyata. -..-

Ysudah. Lanjut yaaaaaaa!

**.**

**The most lovable one:**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU

**Anonymous review: **Disabled.

.

Mana yang lebih kau pilih?

Mencintai calon tunangan sahabatmu, mencintai sahabat calon tunanganmu atau menyadari sahabat dan calon tunanganmu bermain di belakangmu?

Mana yang lebih kau pilih?

Bersikap seperti malaikat atau jujur pada dirimu sendiri?

Mana yang lebih kau pilih?

Menjaga cinta, atau **melepaskannya**?

* * *

Cinta

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Pagi. Sebuah kata sederhana untuk mengawali hidupmu di hari yang baru. Sebuah kata yang bisa memberikanmu semangat karena hal-hal baru akan terjadi, juga sebuah kata yang bisa membuatmu jenuh karena kau hanya akan melakukan rutinitas seperti hari sebelumnya. Tapi selalu terdapat harapan akan sesuatu yang berbeda, yang istimewa. Setiap manusia, siapapun ia, pasti di dalam lubuk hatinya yang terdalam berharap bahwa hari ini, kejadian setelah pagi ini, akan lebih baik dari hari-hari sebelumnya. Semakin hari, semakin menarik. Semakin hari, semakin membaik.

Pagi. Kata yang tidak diharapkan keberadaannya oleh pria yang kini telah membuka mata.

Sepasang tangan sedang terkulai lemas di sisi-sisi tubuh pria tersebut. Lemas, karena baru saja terbangun dan belum dapat mengumpulkan tenaganya. 'mengumpulkan nyawa' adalah istilah yang terdengar tepat untuk menggambarkan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Matanya terbuka, kosong, namun juga terlihat seperti menerawang, menerawang tentang hal yang akan terjadi nantinya.

Tubuh pria itu masih terkulai lemas dengan rambut hitam kebiruannya yang berantakan dan kaus putih polosnya yang terlihat kusut. Lemari, sofa, kursi, meja, laptop yang terbuka, tempat tidur dan benda mati lainnya menemaninya di kamar itu. Menemaninya berpikir tentang apa yang akan ia katakan nantinya.

Apa yang akan ia katakan pada Naruto?

'Hn, gila,' pikirnya. Terlalu banyak hal yang berkelebat dengan cepat di dalam benaknya tentang apa yang harus ia beberkan nantinya. Terlalu banyak hal yang ingin ia katakan pada sahabatnya.

Jika rencana takdir tidak mempermainkannya seperti ini, mungkin ia akan bercerita pada sahabatnya dengan wajah yang dibuat _stoic_ dan dengan sedikit semburat merah di pipi tentang wanita incaran. Sahabatnya, Naruto, pasti akan mendengarkan dengan cengiran lebar bodohnya dan ledekan di sana-sini. Namun tidak dengan kali ini. Karena kali ini, takdir sedang mempermainkan mereka. Mungkin bagi takdir ini adalah permainan lucu dan menarik.

…apakah teriakan dan tangisan perasaan itu sebuah lelucon?

Jika iya, takdir pasti sedang gila. Atau Tuhan pasti sedang mengigau karena mabuk saat menulis takdir tentang dirinya. Sudut bibirnya sedikit tertarik saat memikirkan lelucon tak lucu yang ia buat untuk menghibur dirinya sendiri. 'Uchiha memang tidak bakat membuat lelucon,' pikirnya.

Beberapa detik kemudian tarikan bibirnya menghilang, menyebabkan bibirnya kembali menunjukkan ekspresi berpikir. Matanya terkatup dengan perlahan. Dadanya naik perlahan, menarik nafas. Lalu masih dengan mata tertutup, ia membuang nafas panjangnya. Ingin sekali ia kabur dan lari dari situasi ini. Agar ia tidak perlu merasa tertekan akan beban dari pengakuan yang akan ia lakukan.

Sial. Ternyata ia pengecut karena bisa-bisanya berpikir seperti itu.

Sosok itu bangkit perlahan, duduk sementara di pinggir tempat tidurnya dengan mimik lelah. Ia melihat pantulan dirinya yang berada di cermin pintu lemari. Memperhatikan bayangannya sendiri. Jika memang firasatnya benar, mungkin nanti ia akan mendapatkan memar di salah satu pipinya.

Ah, bukan saatnya untuk melamun.

Sosok berambut hitam kebiruan itu kini berdiri dan menuju sebuah pintu yang menuju kamar mandi. Ia butuh penyejukan dan penyegaran sebelum menghadapi harinya yang akan menjadi berat ini. Ia tak akan lari.

Uchiha Sasuke bukan pengecut.

.

.

"Dobe, aku ingin bicara."

"Eh, hmm? Ya ya ya… se–ARGH!–sebentaaARR–ARGHH!" teriak pria berambut emas, Naruto, frustasi di tengah ucapannya. Uchiha Sasuke baru akan memutar mata saat Naruto mengatakan, "Jangan memutar matamu dengan bosan hanya karena aku heboh dalam bermain _racing game_ di ponselku." Yup, sahabatnya yang kekanakan itu tahu persis sifat Sasuke, "Kau begitu karena kau belum pernah memainkan _game _ini! Kalau kau pernah, aku jamin kau juga akan ketagihan!"

"Tidak akan, bodoh," ujar Sasuke dengan santai. Bahunya yang tadi menegang, kini menjadi lebih rileks. Melihat tingkah bodoh dan kekanakan sahabatnya memiliki manfaat tersendiri rupanya. Sasuke berjalan mendekat, ia duduk di bagian kanan sofa kuning pucat yang kini juga sedang diduduki Naruto.

"Apa kau bilang? Kau bilang aku bodoh?" Naruto memincingkan mata kirinya dan menghadap ke kanan untuk menatap Sasuke. Jawaban Sasuke, seperti biasa, hanya gumaman singkat yang menyebalkan. Hal itu membuat Naruto merasa kesal sehingga ia mengucapkan, "Aku usir, jadi gelandangan kau." Lalu Naruto menekan tulisan '_play again_' di layar ponselnya. Namun saat rambu-rambu permainan ponselnya sedang menunjukan lampu kuning, tanda permainan akan dimulai sepersekian detik lagi; ponselnya diambil, direbut dengan paksa. "HEEY!" Naruto protes. Ia ingin membalaskan dendamnya pada permainan itu karena sebelumnya ia kalah.

Sasuke, dengan santai hanya menekan beberapa tombol digital sehingga permainan tersebut tertutup dan meletakan ponsel tersebut di atas meja. "Aku ingin bicara," ujarnya singkat menghiraukan protes dari Naruto. Wajahnya terlihat gugup namun ia berusaha terlihat santai.

"Bicara apa?" Naruto yang semula kesal, kini terlihat kebingungan dengan sahabatnya yang satu ini. Ia pun mulai bersikap serius karena gelagat Sasuke terlihat mencurigakan di matanya. 'Apa yang sedang terjadi, eh?'

Sasuke kini berdiri, kepalanya sedikit menunduk untuk melihat Naruto yang masih terduduk. Naruto terlihat membetulkan posisi duduknya yang tadinya menyender menjadi duduk tegak. Hawa ruangan terasa lebih berat saat Sasuke menarik nafas dan membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara.

"Berdirilah, Naruto."

Eh? Kenapa Sasuke tidak langsung ke permasalahan? Sasuke biasanya langsung ke tujuan permasalahan, tidak berbelit-belit seperti ini. Naruto berdiri, mimiknya mulai mengeras. Ia merasa bahwa ini pasti tentang Sakura. Tentang cintanya. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang mengeras, Sasuke tetap terlihat dingin dan cuek. Meskipun jika diperhatikan, Sasuke terlihat sedikit tegang, gugup dan sekaligus merasa bersalah.

Persahabatannya dipertaruhkan di sini.

Di permbicaraan yang akan ia lakukan.

Ia pernah kehilangan keluarga, kehilangan harta dan semacamnya. Tapi ia tak pernah kehilangan persahabatan. Selama ini ia hidup dengan memegang persahabatan yang ditawarkan oleh Naruto. Dan jika memang persahabatannya berakhir di akhir pembicaraan ini, apa yang akan ia lakukan nantinya?

"Naruto, aku…" ia tercekat. Kata-kata yang tadinya sudah yakin akan ia keluarkan tersangkut di tenggorokannya, menolak untuk keluar. Tapi… ia tak boleh lari. Harus dihadapi.

'Uchiha Sasuke bukan seorang pengecut.

"…**aku mencintai Haruno Sakura**."

.

.

"**Kau sahabatku**, **dan kau mencintai cintaku**?"

.

.

"…**Ya**."

.

.

BRAK!

Sasuke jatuh di atas meja kayu di ruang tengah. Tubuhnya mendesak buku-buku yang tadinya berada di atas meja kayu setinggi betis itu berjatuhan di lantai. Ponsel yang tadinya berada di atas meja itupun retak _touch screen_nya karena terkena siku tubuh itu.

Pipi Sasuke terasa berdenyut tak karuan. Sakit. Ada hasrat dirinya untuk membalas, namun ia urungkan.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Cherry, Sasuke!" teriak Naruto lantang sambil menggenggamkan tangan kanannya erat, menahan amarah yang masih ia rasakan meskipun telah ia lampiaskan. Ia tidak ingin memukul sahabatnya, namun emosinya begitu memuncak hingga tidak dapat menahan emosinya. Ia tahu Sasuke tertarik pada Cherry-nya, namun tertarik, bukan cinta. Bukan rasa yang sama dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Sasuke berani mengatakan hal ini padanya, berarti bukan cinta sesaat yang ia rasakan. Tidak mungkin Sasuke berani mempertaruhkan persahabatannya demi cinta yang tidak cukup berharga untuk dipertahankan.

Sasuke berusaha berdiri dengan masih terhuyung. Pusing yang ia rasakan saat pukulan tiba-tiba tadi perlahan menghilang, sehingga ia kini dapat berdiri tegak. Begitu berhasil berdiri, ia menatap Naruto dengan tatapan tak terbaca.

"**Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura**."

BRAK!

Terjatuh lagi. Tubuhnya kembali terhempas di tempat yang sama karena pukulan yang sama. Pipi kirinya semakin terasa nyeri karena terkena dua pukulan dalam waktu kurang dari satu menit.

"Kau tidak boleh mencintai Cherry!" teriak Naruto dengan nada tajam dan tatapan menghunus. Demi Tuhan, Sasuke adalah sahabatnya. Sahabat yang selalu ia banggakan. Mengapa ia tega melakukan ini padanya?

Sasuke kembali mencoba berdiri. Ia menggelengkan kepalanya dengan mata terpejam, berusaha mengusir rasa pusing di kepalanya. Lalu ia kembali berdiri dengan tegak meskipun dengan mata tidak fokus karena merasa pusing. Dengan darah di sudut kiri bibirnya, ia kembali berkata, "**Aku mencintai Haruno Sakura**."

Naruto mencengkram kerah bajunya.

BRAK!

"Ughh!" erang Sasuke kesakitan. Punggungnya menabrak tembok di belakangnya. Sakit. Rasanya ia ingin membalas perbuatan sahabatnya yang kini sedang mencengkram kerah bajunya dan mendorongnya ke tembok.

"KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENCINTAI CHERRY-KU! DEMI TUHAN, DIA CALON TUNANGANKU!" teriak Naruto sambil sedikit menarik Sasuke dan kembali mendorongnya keras ke tembok.

Mata Sasuke terasa berkunang-kunang karena bagian belakang kepalanya terbentur tembok dengan keras. Cukup! Ini sudah keterlaluan!

Sasuke mencengkram kerah baju Naruto dan memutar posisinya dengan Naruto, sehingga Naruto yang kini merasakan nyeri di punggungnya karena terbentur tembok. "AKU JUGA TIDAK TAHU KENAPA AKU BISA MENCINTAINYA!" teriak Sasuke di hadapan Naruto dengan emosi meluap. "_…you are my best friend. Why can't you understand?_" ucap Sasuke menghalus dengan ekspresi kepedihan. "_…I don't know why. I just fucking love her!_" Sasuke melepas genggamannya pada kerah Naruto. Naruto menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan kecewa, sedih, kasihan, marah dan… entahlah. Terlalu banyak hal yang terlukis di wajah itu.

Sasuke mundur beberapa langkah sambil tetap menatap Naruto lekat-lekat. "_…I never feel it, dobe_. Aku bahkan tidak yakin dengan hal ini…" Sasuke memandang Naruto dengan putus asa, berharap sahabatnya mengerti. Tangan kanannya bergerak menyapu darah di sudut bibirnya. Sejenak ia menunduk untuk memperhatikan darahnya yang kini berada di ibu jarinya.

"Apa yang kau mau?" pertanyaan Naruto tidak membuat tatapan Sasuke beralih, ia masih tetap melihat darah di ibu jari kanannya. Meskipun mata Sasuke tertuju pada darah di tangannya, pikirannya berkerja dengan maksimal untuk memikirkan jawaban dari pertanyaan Naruto.

"Apa yang kau inginkan?" tanya Naruto lagi. Kali ini, pertanyaannya sukses membuat Sasuke mendongak dan menatapnya lurus.

Apa yang ia inginkan? Yang jelas ia ingin masalah ini cepat selesai. Namun selesai dengan akhir yang bagaimana? Apakah ia harus bersikap egois, ataukah harus mengalah?

Jika ia bersikap egois, ia akan kehilangan persahabatnnya. Persahabatan terbaik yang pernah ia jalin. Dan jika dia egois, Naruto akan terpuruk. Dikhianati kekasih dan sahabat secara bersamaan bukanlah hal yang mudah untuk diatasi, bahkan oleh Uzumaki Naruto seorang manusia yang selalu optimis.

Tapi jika ia mengalah, ia akan kehilangan cintanya. Cinta yang baru sekali ia alami dalam 22 tahun hidupnya. Cinta pertamanya di usianya yang matang. Cinta yang membuatnya bermimpi indah, bermimpi tentang sebuah harapan tentang kebahagiaan bersama wanita berambut merah muda bermata emerald yang selalu ada di benaknya.

Ia terdiam cukup lama, berpikir keras tentang apa yang akan ia ambil.

"Izinkan aku bersama Sakura," ujar Sasuke dengan menatap Naruto lekat. Naruto baru akan membuka mulutnya untuk protes atas jawaban Sasuke, namun Sasuke kembali berbicara, "Aku perlu meyakinkan diriku perasaan apa ini." Sasuke menarik nafas, "…izinkan aku bersamanya," Sasuke melihat lantai sejenak; berpikir, lalu kembali menatap Naruto "aku harus meyakinkan diriku bahwa ini hanya sesaat, lalu aku pasti akan mengembalikannya padamu."

"Bagaimana jika itu benar cinta?"

Sasuke terdiam, kembali memutar otaknya untuk berpikir keras. "Bagaimana jika kau benar-benar mencintai Cherry-ku. Apa yang akan kau lakukan?" Naruto semakin memojokkannya dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia sangat butuhkan jawabannya. Bukan maksud hatinya untuk memojokkan sahabatnya, namun memang pertanyaan itu perlu ia tanyakan. Ia harus meyakinkan dirinya, Sasuke tetap sahabatnya yang dapat dipercaya atau Sasuke sudah berubah dan tidak pantas untuk dipercaya.

"Kau tahu jawabanku, Dobe. Kau sangat mengenalku."

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengingkari janjimu. Karena itu, berjanjilah padaku, apapun yang terjadi, kembalikan Sakura padaku. Karena dia adalah _Cherry_ku, bukan milikmu."

"…**ya**,"

.

.

"…**apapun yang terjadi**, **aku tidak akan merebutnya darimu**."

.

.

* * *

Hehehehe… lama banget ya apdetnya? Hehehehehe

Maap :p

Tamat di chapter lima belas ya :D

.

Gimana chapter ini? Ada saran? Masukan? Protes? Atau PUJIAN?

Ahahahahaha

**Review will be so much appreciated.**

**REVIEW \m/**


	13. Pergi dan menunggu

Hohoho! Ini chapter 13, chapter 15 tamat yaaaaa :3

Langsung yaaaaaaaaaa 8D

**.**

**The most lovable one:**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU, CHAPTER INI GOMBAL, FLUFFY, ada ciumannya.

**Anonymous review: **Disabled.

.

Ketika cinta menyapa, tersenyumlah.

Ketika cinta berjalan, nikmatilah.

Dan ketika cinta berakhir, **bersyukurlah**, setidaknya sang cinta pernah singgah.

* * *

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Subuh tadi, hujan datang membasahi kota ini. Membasahi dinding-dinding bangunan, tanah, dedaunan serta mobil yang terparkir di luar rumah. Beberapa anak terlihat melawan genggaman ibunya yang melarang mereka untuk bermain di kubangan air hujan di pinggir jalan. Haruno Sakura, tersenyum melihat hal itu.

Entah kenapa, hari ini ia banyak tersenyum, ia sendiri tidak tahu mengapa. Rasanya sesuatu terus menerus menggelitiknya untuk menarik sudut bibirnya dan hatinya, dengan senang hati ia menerima rangsang positif itu, tanpa perlawanan.

Apa yang sedang terjadi sebenarnya, ia sendiri pun tidak tahu. Yang jelas, di balik ketenangan yang ada, ia juga merasa gelisah yang juga ia tidak tahu sebabnya. Rasa gelisah yang begitu besar, seolah ia akan kehilangan suatu hal, yang besar, yang benar-benar akan menamparnya keras.

…apa itu?

Tok tok tok.

Ketukan ringan di pintu kamarnya terdengar. Membuatnya menolehkan kepalanya yang tadi sedang menatap jalanan lewat jendela, kini menatap pintu, berdiri, lalu melangkah ke arah pintu itu.

Ceklek.

"Ada apa?" tanya Sakura pada pelayan yang sedang membungkuk untuk memberi hormat pada nona mudanya.

"Ada tamu, Nona. Namanya Uchiha Sasuke," jelas sang pelayan. Sakura yang mendengarnya mengangkat alis kirinya, keheranan. Mengapa keheranan? Tentu saja karena sekarang masih jam sembilan pagi dan jika kau mengenal seorang Uchiha Sasuke, hampir tidak mungkin pria itu main ke rumahmu tanpa pemberitahuan atau undangan terlebih dahulu. Dan Sakura tidak merasa mengajak atau mengundang Sasuke datang pagi ini.

"Baiklah. Terima kasih," ujar Sakura singkat sebelum berjalan menuruni tangga ke ruang tamu. Di benaknya masih memikirkan alasan Sasuke datang. Bukannya tidak senang, tentu saja ia senang karena di pagi yang entah mengapa hatinya tenang, Sasuke datang dengan tiba-tiba. Apa mungkin hatinya tenang karena hatinya telah mendapatkan semacam _feeling _tentang kedatangan Sasuke?

Sembari berpikir, Sakura tetap melangkahkan kakinya ke arah ruang tamu. Berusah cepat, namun juga tidak ingin terlihat terburu-buru.

"Sasuke?" ucap Sakura begitu melihat Sasuke yang kini sedang menatap ke luar jendela. Sakura melangkah mendekat pada Sasuke yang kini menoleh karena mendengar namanya dipanggil. "Ada apa?" tanya Sakura lagi.

Sasuke yang tadi sedang duduk, kini berdiri untuk menatap wajah Sakura dengan jelas. Baru saja ia membuka mulut untuk menjelaskan, Sakura segera berlari kecil kearahnya dengan cepat, "Ya Tuhan! Kenapa wajahmu lebam-lebam!"

"Bu––"

"Ayo kita ke dokter!" Sakura segera membalik badan, berlari ke kamarnya untuk mengambil kunci mobil. Panik. Ia merasa sangat panik karena melihat wajah Sasuke yang kacau. Pipinya biru membengkak dan sudut bibirnya terlihat merah dan sobek.

Setelah Sakura mengambil kuncinya, ia segera berlari ke ruang tamu dan menarik lengan Sasuke tidak sabar. Namun Sasuke tidak bergeming, menolak untuk mengikuti tarikan tangan Sakura. "Sakura," ujarnya. Mimik wajahnya terlihat begitu serius. Dengan perlahan Sasuke melepaskan genggaman tangan Sakura yang kini sedang menatapnya bingung. "Aku sudah bicara pada Naruto," lanjut Sasuke yang menggantung kalimatnya untuk menarik nafas sejenak, "ia memberiku izin untuk bersamamu sejenak."

"Eh?" Sakura tertegun. "Apa maksudmu, Sasuke?" tanya Sakura untuk meyakinkan dirinya tentang apa yang terjadi. Izin? Izin apa maksudnya?

"Kita bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama," Sasuke menatap mata Sakura dengan yakin, "berdua." Sakura masih terlihat bingung. Alisnya bertaut satu sama lainnya.

"Aku tida––"

"––kau mau kita pergi ke mana? Tidak perlu banyak berpikir. Katakan saja, ke mana kau mau aku bawa?" Sasuke melangkah maju––selangkah lebih dekat pada Sakura. Sasuke menundukkan kepalanya untuk menatap wajah Sakura yang kini sedang menatap matanya dengan bingung. Mencari jawaban atas pertanyaannya dalam sepasang mata hitam yang begitu ia cintai.

Sakura menelan ludah, "Tidak perlu berpikir? Berarti cukup pakai perasaanku?" tanya Sakura dengan bimbang yang menyelimuti pikiran dan hatinya.

"Aa," ucap Sasuke singkat.

Tidak perlu berpikir banyak, cukup katakan apa yang kau inginkan. Pakai hatimu, pakai perasaanmu. Suarakan apa yang kau inginkan. Mudah, bukan?

Sakura menunduk, melangkah mendekat ke arah Sasuke. Cukup selangkah. Karena dengan selangkah itu pun tubuh mereka sudah merapat. Sakura mengangkat kedua tangannya, mengenggam baju Sasuke pada bagian pinggangnya lalu berkata dalam bimbang, "Cukup pakai perasaanku?" Nafas Sasuke terhembus ke pucuk telinga kanan Sakura. Nafasnya, nafas cintanya terasa, membuatnya merasa tenang dan damai.

"Hn," gumam Sasuke untuk menjawab pertanyaan Sakura. Cukup. Gumaman kecil pun cukup untuk memperdalam kedamaian hati Sakura. Gumaman kecil itu pun juga cukup untuk membuatnya yakin untuk mendongak dan siap menyuarakan keinginan perasaannya. Cukup untuk membuatnya percaya bahwa kali ini, keinginannya yang ia anggap hanya mimpi akan terwujud.

Sakura mendongak, menatap mata sang cinta. Ia tersenyum sembari mengangkat kedua tangannya untuk meraih sisi-sisi wajah sang cinta. Ia berjinjit dengan masih tersenyum. Membuat kedua bibir itu merapat, dengan tenang, dengan cinta, saling menyentuh satu sama lain. Merasakan kehangatan yang mengalir dari sentuhan ringan hangat itu. Menyatukan nafas, membulatkan tekad, Sakura kembali berdiri dengan telapak kakinya, berhenti berjinjit sehingga kecupan itu terlepaskan. Masih dengan senyum, Sakura menggerakkan ibu jari tangannya untuk menyentuh sepasang bibir sang cinta, menatap bibir itu dengan hangat dan rasa bahagia. Lalu ia menatap mata sang cinta, menatap mata pria itu dalam, dengan tatapan cinta dan kebahagiaan. Tanpa ragu, Sakura berkata, "Bawa aku pergi dari tempat ini, dari kota ini, dari negeri ini. Bawa aku sejauh mungkin dari kenyataan." Sakura menarik nafas perlahan sambil masih menatap sepasang mata itu, "Bawa aku pergi."

Sasuke menatap Sakura hangat. Menatap Sakura dengan dalam, dalam diam. Sasuke menarik nafas sejenak, "Hn," menundukkan kepalanya, "dengan senang hati." Sasuke Uchiha mengecup sepasang bibir ranum itu lagi. Mengecup hangat, sambil memejamkan matanya, menikmati setiap kehangatan yang tersalurkan. Kehangatan berupa sesuatu yang ia rasakan beberapa minggu ini. Kehangatan berupa **cinta**.

Dengan senang hati, ia akan membawa cintanya untuk bersamanya. Meskipun sesaat, ia tidak peduli. Yang jelas, ia membawa cintanya bersamanya, **jauh melambung dari kenyataan**.

.

_Bila kau terima, aku akan mencoba_

_Mengajakmu untuk terbang ke angkasa_

_Ke ujung dunia_

_Tujuh benua_

_Lima samudera._

**5 Oktober 2010**

**Bali, Indonesia**

"Sasuke, kita ke sana, yuk!" ucap seorang wanita berambut merah jambu yang menggunakan topi lingkaran yang terbuat dari rotan pada seorang pria di sisinya.

"Hn?" gumam singkat sang pria sembari melihat wanita itu.

"Pantai bagian sini sedikit penjual souvenirnya, kita kesana," sang wanita menunjuk daerah pantai yang agak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri, "tuh, banyak penjualnya. Aku mau belikan oleh-oleh untuk Ino dan orang tuaku." Wanita itu tersenyum manis sebagai tanda permohonannya. Pancaran mata yang memohon menurutnya lebih bekerja untuk membujuk sang pria dibanding dengan ucapan permohonan.

Sang pria hanya menatapnya dengan menaikkan alis kirinya sedikit pada wanita itu. Cemberut, wanita itu lantas berkata, "Aku tahu mereka bahkan tidak merestui kepergian kita ke sini, hanya saja aku tetap ingin membelikan oleh-oleh untuk mereka," ujar Sakura, wanita dengan paras cantik itu pada Sasuke.

Sasuke melihat Sakura dan menghela nafas berat, bergumam, "Hn," lalu melangkah menuju tempat yang tadi gadis itu tunjuk.

"Terima kasih," ujar wanita itu dengan senyum, lalu memegang lengan Sasuke dan ikut melangkah bersamanya. "Aku ingin membeli kalung-kalung rumah siput dan pajangan rumah siput untuk di kamarku, kau mau membeli apa?" tanya wanita itu dengan masih memegang lengan Sasuke.

"Apa saja," jawab Sasuke singkat.

"Hihi. Ya, apa saja," tawa kecil wanita itu yang lalu tersenyum dengan segenap hatinya.

Mereka berdua menutup mulut, diam untuk meraih ketenangan yang ada di hati mereka. Rasanya… nyaman. Sangat menenangkan bagi mereka yang kini berjalan dengan lengan saling terkait tanpa rasa khawatir akan ada yang melihat, tanpa rasa takut dan gelisah.

Gelisah, datanglah nanti, di lain waktu, di lain hari.

"Kau mau makan apa nanti malam?" Sasuke bertanya.

"Apa saja, kokiku!" cengir Sakura yang lalu mengamit telapak tangan Sasuke untuk diayunkan.

_**Ketika cinta berjalan, nikmatilah.

* * *

**_

Uwooo! Pendek banget! Huahahahhahaha

Gomeeen! Tapi emang segini aja porsinya. Karena chapter 14 dan 15 bakalan panjang. Jadi nikmatilah chapter pendek terakhir ini :p

Mengecewakan kah? Maaf yaaaaaaa

Soal bait lagu. Itu lagunya **soulvibe** yang **antartika** :D

Soal ciuman dan fluffynya itu kalo bikin merinding karena menjijikan maaf. Saya memang gak bakat nulis. Saya author abal *jedot-jedotin kepala ke tembok*

Ada saran? Masukan?

Oh iya, buat tuan atau nyonya **Kenapa**: gomeen. Gak bakal ada chara death di sini ehehehe. Dan err… Sasuke menepati janjinya kok! Ups! Spoiler! #mingkem hap!

Okeh. Review. Yang gak review saya kunyah! #ngunyahreadersyangkabur

Review will be so much appreciated \m/


	14. Tenang dan gelisah

SASUSAKU LOVERS! Buka profile ku yaaa :3 baca tentang **Winterblossom** di sana. Oke? Emuahhh :*

**.**

**The most lovable one:**

**SasuSaku**

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU,

**Anonymous review: **Disabled.

_._

_Apa kau tahu apa itu__ 'cinta'?_

_..._

_Cinta itu,_

_..._

_...__**kau**__.

* * *

_

**Cinta**

By **LuthRhythm

* * *

**

Matahari kini telah menunjukkan sosoknya. Sosok bercahaya yang memukau, sang pusat alam. Sosok yang mengeluarkan sinaran berwarna kuning, yang terkadang terlihat bagaikan kilatan emas, berkah dari Tuhan. Matahari adalah pusat dari rentetan planet, bukan? Layaknya dia. Sang dia yang kini tertidur di sampingku. Sang dia yang merupakan pusat dari hidupku. Sang dia yang merupakan tujuan mataku melihat, tujuan telingaku mendengar, dan tujuan benakku berpikir.

Melihatnya membuatku ingin membenamkan kepalaku dalam dada bidangnya, membuatku ingin melingkarkan lenganku di sekitar lehernya hingga membuatku harus berjinjit, membuatku tak henti tersenyum dengan mata ikut menyipit. Melihatnya membuat hatiku merasa, dialah satu-satunya. Dialah sang cinta. Pasti dan haruslah dia sosok yang ditakdirkan Tuhan untuk menemani hidupku hingga akhir nanti.

Tak ada keraguan. Sedikit pun hatiku tak ragu akan pikiran untuk memintanya melamarku. Sedikit pun hatiku tak ragu meskipun baru mengenalnya selama tiga atau empat minggu. Sedikit pun hatiku tak ragu untuk menetapkan bahwa dialah satu-satunya. Haruslah dia.

Melihatnya yang masih tertidur di sebelahku membuatku berdoa pada Tuhan untuk menghentikan waktu sejenak. Aku memohon untuk berhentinya waktu agar dapat melihat wajahnya, matanya yang terpejam, dan dada naik-turun berirama dengan tenang, lebih lama. Aku ingin merasakan hal ini di setiap pagi kumembuka mata.

Lihat, bahkan tanganku tanpa disuruh sudah bergerak sendiri menuju dirinya, seolah dia adalah magnet alami yang ada untukku. Bola matanya yang hitam itu kini tersembunyi di balik kedua kelopak matanya yang sedang terpejam. Sang poni hitam kebiruannya itu menutupi keningnya, membuat jemariku bergerak dengan sendirinya untuk menyapunya agar mungkin dapat membuat tidurnya lebih nyaman––atau mungkin hanya alasanku belaka yang tidak dapat menahan hasrat untuk menyentuhnya.

Senyumku kembali merekah begitu aku mengingat bahwa kini aku sedang berbaring di sampingnya. Tentu saja kami tidak melakukan hal-hal di luar batas norma dan kepercayaan yang keluargaku pegang. Tapi tetap saja, kami ingin berpelukan lama––bahkan kalau bisa selamanya. Dan beberapa malam terakhir, hal tersebut menjadi kenyataan. Kami berpelukan, mencari kehangatan dalam sentuhan kelembutan dan dekapan satu sama lain hingga kami terlelap, hingga kesadaran memudar dan kami masuk di dalam dunia impian.

"Nggh…" desah kecil cintaku, Uchiha Sasuke, yang sepertinya akan bangun dari tidurnya. Ah, aku harap dia bangun bukan karena aku, mengingat sedari tadi tangan kiriku tak henti-hentinya membelai rambutnya lembut.

Sasuke bergerak sedikit, refleks mencari posisi nyaman untuk dirinya. Setelah selama tiga detik bergerak-gerak mencari posisi nyaman, Sasuke diam, lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka mata. Aku tersenyum melihatnya, manis. Memang matanya terbuka, tapi ia masih tetap terlihat menatap langit-langit dengan tatapan menerawang. Mungkin belum sepenuhnya bangun dari dunia mimpi, eh? Senyumku semakin melebar saat memikirkan apa yang ia impikan.

Apa mungkin aku?

Diriku terkikik halus memikirkannya. Ah, aku terlalu percaya diri, seharusnya aku merendah, bukan meninggikan diri. Diriku tersenyum menahan tawa.

_Ah, jatuh cinta. Menyenangkan._

Sasuke menoleh ke arahku. Alisnya terangkat sebelah seolah bertanya tentang apa yang sedang aku pikirkan. Tentu saja aku tidak menjawab. Ish, memalukan sekali untuk mengatakan padanya bahwa aku berharap dan menerka bahwa ia baru bangun dari mimpinya tentangku.

Aku hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab pertanyaannya.

Sasuke menghela nafas berat, mungkin sedikit sebal karena aku tidak menjawab pertanyaannya, lalu mengatakan, "Mau sarapan apa?"

Ah. _Breakfast time! I like it!_

_._

_._

"Mau bantu aku memasak atau hanya melihat?" tanya Sasuke sembari memasang celemek merah pada tubuhnya.

Mereka, Sasuke dan Sakura, sengaja memesan kamar hotel yang terdapat _mini kitchen _di dalamnya. Tentu saja karena Sasuke adalah seorang _chef _dan Sakura ingin sekali melihatnya memasak.

"Aku ingin melihat saja, ah." Sakura mengerutkan bibirnya sambil menumpukan kepalanya di atas kepalan tangannya di _kitchen counter_ kamar hotel tersebut.

Sasuke terlihat membuka kulkas dan melihat-lihat isinya––menimbang-nimbang apa yang bisa di masak dengan bahan makanan yang mulai menipis sambil mengatakan, "Memanganya kau tak ingin belajar masak?" Tangan Sasuke mengambil tomat––satu, eh dua tomat ia ambil dari kulkas dan ia letakan di atas _counter _bersama dengan toples garam dan gula yang telah ada di sana terlebih dahulu.

"Tidak ah, untuk apa? Kan sudah ada pelayan." Sakura menjulurkan lidahnya pada Sasuke. Sasuke menatap Sakura geli. Setengah mati ia berusaha menahan senyumnya atas sikap kekanakkan Sakura.

"Kau harus belajar masak, Sakura. Naruto itu tipe yang sangat suka makan," jelas Sasuke sambil menepukkan tangannya ke kepala Sakura dengan halus. Menyentuh rambut merah jambu lembut itu sekaligus membuat rambut tersebut menjadi berantakan.

"Uh, dia sangat mencintaiku. Dia menerimaku apa adanya dan dia bukan tipe penuntut." Sakura kembali menjulurkan lidahnya––meledek. Sasuke kali ini tidak menahan senyumnya, sehingga bibirnya tertarik dan mengeluarkan senyuman lembut. Tangan Sasuke yang sebelumnya sedang mengambil pisau untuk mengiris tomat, kini ia angkat untuk sekali lagi mengelus rambut halus Sakura. Membungkukkan tubuhnya, Sasuke mengecup bibir Sakura lembut, lalu ia kembali berdiri tegak dan mengambil sebungkus roti gandum, memberikannya ke Sakura beserta pisau yang tadi ia pegang.

"Jangan banyak alasan. Potong empat roti gandum menjadi segitiga, lalu potong satu tomat kotak-kotak dan satu lagi kau iris tipis," ujar Sasuke yang kini menolakkan kedua tangannya di pinggangnya sambil tersenyum tipis pada Sakura. Ah, sepertinya sikap _bossy_-nya mulai keluar, eh?

"_Aye-aye, captain," _jawab Sakura sekenanya, berniat menyindir. Sejurus kemudian Sakura mengambil pisau dan mulai memotong roti gandum itu menjadi segi tiga siku-siku sembari cemberut.

Sasuke hanya menyeringai melihat itu sejenak, lalu melangkah kembali ke kulkas untuk sekali lagi mengumpulkan bahan makanan yang akan dipakai untuk isi roti.

Telur, _ham_, keju, dan errr... _cabe rawit_?

* * *

Seorang pria berambut _blond_ dan bermata biru sedang mengecek berkas-berkas di mejanya. Terlihat serius dengan apa yang kini ia kerjakan. Mata birunya bolak-balik dan berkali-kali membaca berkas dengan teliti––seolah menelanjangi sang berkas malang dengan tatapannya.

Pendingin ruangan di ruangan itu terlihat membantunya berkonsentrasi, membuatnya merasa nyaman dari panas terik sinar matahari di luar ruangan yang ia pilih untuk hindari dengan menutup tirai jendela serta menyalakan lampu ruangan.

Alisnya sesekali terlihat bertautan satu sama lain––menunjukkan ia benar-benar serius mengerjakan pekerjakannya––atau lebih tepatnya terlihat memaksa dirinya untuk mengerjakan sesuatu dengan serius agar terlupa dengan masalah pribadinya yang sedari awal minggu mengganggu pikirannya tanpa henti. Setelah dalam beberapa menit serius bekerja, pria itu mengentikan pekerjaannya sejenak. Terlihat sang pria termenung setelahnya.

Brak!

Pria itu memukul meja kerjanya kencang––cukup kencang untuk membuat tangannya terasa nyeri atas benturan yang ia buat. Pria itu kini menarik nafas perlahan, lalu menghembuskan nafasnya panjang, sambil menggenggam pena yang kini berada di telapak tangannya dengan keras. Ia lalu berdiri, berjalan memutari ruangannya sambil berusaha menenangkan diri. Ia berjalan ke arah jendela, menyingkap tirainya untuk melihat pemandangan luar kantor yang mungkin dapat membuatnya lupa akan masalahnya. Namun ternyata pemandangan di luar gedung tidak membantu apa pun. Pemandangan di luar ruangan sama sekali tidak memperbaiki _mood_-nya yang kini kacau. Pada akhirnya, dia menjadi termenung dan kembali teringat masalahnya.

**Gelisah**. Ia begitu gelisah memikirkan pertunangannya yang akan digelar esok sore sedangkan ia tidak tahu di mana calon tunangannya kini.

"AHH!" Pria itu teriak mengeluarkan kekesalannya sembari mengacak-acak rambutnya cepat. Berharap dengan mengusap-usap kepala dan mengacak rambutnya dapat membuat kegelisahannya keluar dari otaknya.

Pria itu lalu menarik nafas dengan cepat dan menghembuskan nafasnya panjang. Lalu dengan segera ia melangkah kembali ke meja kerjanya––berharap setumpuk pekerjaan di atas meja kerjanya dapat membuatnya _tenggelam.

* * *

_

Matahari bersinar terik menyinari permukaan bumi dengan semangatnya. Terlihat beberapa orang dengan kulit sawo matang berlalu-lalang di hadapan sepasang anak manusia. Tidak hanya berkulit sawo matang, kadang ada pula yang warna kulitnya pucat, kekuningan, dan bahkan ada pula yang warna kulitnya merona.

Mereka, pasangan tersebut, hanya duduk di bangku yang terletak di depan sebuah toko _ice cream_ sembari melihat orang-orang dengan berbagai ras tersebut berlalu-lalang. Sang pria memakai celana _cargo _pendek dan kaus putih tipis yang dilapisi kembali oleh kemeja biru berlengan pendek bermotif pohon kelapa––khas pantai. Tak lupa pria tersebut memakai kacamata hitam dan sepatu _converse_ putih yang memberi kesan santai, namun rapih.

Pria itu melipat kedua tangannya di dadanya, bersandar ke sandaran bangku kayu yang ia duduki sembari bahu kirinya disandari oleh seorang gadis yang memakai kaus berlengan pendek berwarna _soft pink_ yang dimasukkan ke rok rampel biru langit bermotif bunga-bunga kecil putihnya yang panjangnya mencapai lutut dan memakai _flat shoes _putih di kakinya. Layaknya sang pria, sang gadis juga memakai kacamata untuk menghalangi sinar matahari untuk langsung memasuki matanya dan memaksa pupilnya mengecil. Kacamata penghalang matahari berwarna coklat itu bertengger manis di wajahnya, sembari sang pemilik wajah tersebut sibuk menghabiskan _ice cream _di tangannya.

Mereka berdiam diri di tempat itu selama beberapa menit––sepuluh menit tepatnya––tanpa saling bicara. Hanya diam dalam pikiran dan kesibukkan masing-masing. Tenggelam dalam kenyamanan yang kini mereka rasakan di samping sosok yang mereka cintai.

Melihat orang berlalu-lalang di hadapan mereka tanpa memperdulikan keadaan mereka benar-benar menenangkan. Seolah itu adalah suatu terapi bagi mereka. Terapi yang menenangkan karena tak ada yang memandang mereka dengan tatapan sinis walaupun mereka kini sedang melakukan perbuatan yang tak seharusnya dilakukan.

"Sasuke, _ice cream_-nya habis. Beli lagi, ya?" tanya sang gadis sambil menyolek lengan kiri sang pria––bermaksud meminta izin, mengingat sedari tadi sang pria hanya diam menunggunya memakan _ice cream _tanpa melakukan apa pun.

Tidak mendapat jawaban dari sang pria, sang gadis mengintip mata sang pria dengan mengangkat kaca mata hitamnya sedikit. "Ups, tidur," gumam sang gadis perlahan. "Aku ke dalam beli _ice cream _lagi, ya Sasuke," bisik sang gadis yang lalu berdiri dari bangku dan masuk ke dalam toko untuk kembali membeli makanannya tanpa membangunkan sang pria yang tertidur dengan nyenyak di bangku luar toko.

* * *

Seorang gadis dengan _wedges_ sembilan senti di kakinya terlihat mondar-mandir di ruang tamu apartemennya sembari memencet beberapa tombol di _handphone_-nya dengan cepat. Wajahnya terlihat begitu kesal dan sesekali ia mengibaskan poninya ke belakang seolah itu dapat mengurangi kekesalan yang ia rasakan.

Rambut _blond_ panjangnya yang ia kuncir tinggi di belakang kepalanya terlihat terayun seirama dengan hentakkan kakinya pada lantai apartemennya. Terlihat sekali ia kesal––dan bertambah kesal lagi dengan kenyataan bahwa seseorang yang ia telepon tidak kunjung mengangkat panggilannya.

Setelah lima belas detik menunggu pada panggilannya yang ke empat, akhirnya orang yang sedari tadi ia telepon menjawab panggilannya.

"Ha––"

"Naruto apa kau bodoh hah aku sudah meneleponmu empat kali dan kau tidak juga menjawab panggilan sialan ini dan tadi aku mengecek rumah Sakura dan ternyata ia belum juga pulang ke rumahnya sedangkan demi apa pun BESOK SORE KALIAN BERTUNANGAN!" Gadis itu berucap dengan cepat dan kesal, tanpa jeda. Setelah ucapannya selesai, barulah ia menarik nafas membiarkan oksigen mengisi tubuhnya yang terasa panas oleh emosi.

"Tenang I––"

"Kau ingin aku tenang, HAH? Bagaimana bisa tenang, bodoh! Ini semua karena KAU! Harusnya tak perlu kau kenalkan temanmu pada Sakura! Dan bagaimana bisa kau menyebutnya SAHABAT padahal ia merebut gadismu! Ia merebut orang yang kau cintai! Apa kau BODOH, Naruto?" Gadis itu kembali berucap tanpa membiarkan lawan bicaranya meredakan emosinya. Emosinya kini berada di puncaknya. Ia begitu kesal dengan sahabat baiknya, Sakura, yang bersikap kekanakkan dengan melarikan diri dari kenyataan. "Mereka pergi meninggalkan kenyataan. Mereka pikir ini _dunia dongeng_, apa? Kekanakkan!" bentak Ino lagi––entah pada siapa.

"Dengar, Ino-chan. Aku menge––"

"Kau tidak mengerti, Naruto!" gadis itu kembali memotong. "Memang semuanya tentang pertunangan sudah siap. Tapi apa kau tidak khawatir Sakura tidak akan da––"

"Sakura pasti datang, Ino––"

"––dia belum tentu––"

"_DENGAR, INO!" _bentak suara di seberang sana dengan keras._ "Mereka pasti datang nanti saat pertunangan besok! Sasuke TAK MUNGKIN mengingkari janjinya padaku! Dan aku percaya pada SAHABATKU dan juga CALON TUNANGANKU! __**Terima kasih **__atas perhatianmu dan __**sebaiknya **__kau urus masalahmu sendiri!"_

Sedetik kemudian panggilan terputus. Sang gadis yang habis dimaki terlihat begitu kesal dan geram.

"AH!" teriak gadis itu sembari melempar ponsel di tangannya hingga membentur tembok dengan keras dan jatuh berantakkan.

Gadis itu kemudian mengambil tasnya dan kunci mobil di atas meja lalu keluar dari apartemennya dengan cepat. Ia benar-benar harus mencari pelampiasan atas kekesalannya kini.

.

.

Hehehehehehee

Geje ya chapter ini? Ahahaha *gelundungan*

Gomeeen!

Tapi setidaknya aku sudah memutuskan ending fict ini, jadi mungkin selanjutnya akan jelas kelanjutannya.

Dan chapter selanjutnya last chapter ya?

**THANKYOU** untuk semua yang ngereview atau setidaknya membaca fict ini.

Saya harap, siapapun yang baca fict ini, akan mereview di chapter terakhir nanti to tell me bagaimana kesan fict ini untuk kalian. :D

Dan yap. Thankyou so much.

Mind to review, darl? _Rawrrrr!_ *begaya kayak macan ***ditoyor**


	15. Cinta

**Last Chapter of Cinta.**

Semoga, siapa pun yang membaca fiksi ini, bersedia **mereview** untuk terakhir kalinya. Entah dengan menu review, twitter via (at)Luthay, atau Facebook (Luthfia Nadia R Lubis).

Dimohon dengan sangat, berikan tanggapan terakhir untuk kisah ini, kesan ataupun keluhan, masukan atau kritik. _Sekecil apa pun tanggapannya, akan sangat berarti untukku_. :)

**.**

_**The most lovable one:**_

SasuSaku

**.**

**Disclaimer: **Naruto is Masashi Kishimoto's. This story is purely mine. When she loved me is Sarah Mclahan's.

**Warning: **OOC, SasuSakuNaru, AU, **Last Chapter**.

**Anonymous review: **Disabled.

.

.

* * *

**Cinta**

By** LuthRhythm**

* * *

Merah jambu. Rambut merah jambu yang halus itu disisir dengan sebuah sisir berwarna putih. Perlahan tapi pasti, rambut itu kini menjadi lebih rapih, lebih halus. Setelah cukup rapih, sang gadis mengepangnya dari pucuk atas kepalanya hingga akhir rambut. Dan mengenai kelopak mata, kelopak mata itu kini diwarnai dengan indah oleh warna merah jambu, tipis. Sang bulu mata juga terlihat lebih lentik, begitupun dengan sang alis yang kini terlihat bertengger dengan tegas, namun lembut secara bersamaan. Sang bibir tak kalah cantik, sang bibir kini berwarna merah muda mengkilat, sangat pas dengan wajahnya kini yang juga telah dilapisi bedak sehingga terlihat lebih lembut dan halus.

Tangannya yang sedari tadi mengoles garis pada alis berhenti. Ia meletakkan segala hal berbau merias wajahnya itu pada _cosmetic pouch_-nya yang berwarna putih. Sejurus setelah itu, ia berdiri dan berkaca. Dirinya tercermin manis dengan rambut panjang sepunggung yang terkepang rapih dengan buntut kepangan ia letakkan di bahu bagian depan, membuatnya kadang merasa geli saat kepangan itu menyentuh lehernya, seolah menggelitik. Tak lupa ia merapihkan gaun berwarna putih dengan gradasi merah muda tipis yang kini ia kenakan.

Ia melihat pantulan dirinya di cermin. Terdiam beberapa detik. Entah mengapa, ia merasa... galau.

Ah, tentu saja galau. Ia akan menghadiri pertunangannya sore ini dan di pagi buta ini ia telah siap. Masalahnya, ia akan bersanding dengan—_ah lupakan, Sakura_.

Mengingatnya membuat hatimu sakit. Tentu ia bukan manusia jahat, ia bahkan mungkin adalah manusia terbaik sepanjang masa. Ramah, santun, hangat, lembut, dan sebagainya. Meskipun bukan ia yang kini mengisi hatimu, tapi tak apa bukan? Siapa tahu kau akan kembali jatuh cinta padanya nanti, ketika ia—yang mana yang dimaksudkan di sini adalah 'ia' yang lain—pulang kembali ke tempatnya dan menjauh dari hidupmu. Bukan begitu?

Lalu kau akan hidup berbahagia dengan pangeran bermata biru yang dapat memaparkan dan menjabarkan indahnya dunia dalam satu kilatan mata.

Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya. Ia tetap merasa begitu galau—betapapun ia telah merubah gaya pikirnya dan memberi sugesti bahwa semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Dengan tergesa ia melangkah ke sisi ranjang, memakai _wedges _tujuh senti berwarna merah jambu pastel, serta mengambil gelang dengan warna senada. Menunduk sejenak untuk berpikir, ia lalu melangkahkan kakinya ke arah pintu keluar kamar, untuk bertemu dengan sosok yang sedari tadi menunggunya selesai berdandan, untuk segera berangkat ke _airport _terdekat.

* * *

Sakura, gadis berambut merah jambu itu keluar dari kamar hotel yang sedari kemarin ia tinggali. Ia melangkah dengan perlahan dengan gaun merekat pada tubuhnya. Anggun. Kata itu adalah kata yang akan kita dapati untuk digumam saat kita menatapnya secara langsung.

Pria yang sedari tadi duduk di sofa dengan tatapan kosong, kini mendongak untuk menatap sang berdua bertatapan. Mencari makna dalam setiap getaran yang tersampaikan. Berusaha menggali lebih dalam akan apa yang terpancar dalam tatapan lawan pandang dan berusaha merengkuh apa yang tak terengkuh. Tangan mereka berdua bergetar gemas untuk saling menyentuh—mendekap, mencari kehangatan dalam sentuhan yang terasa begitu benar di hati mereka.

**Bohong.**

Apa yang mereka inginkan hingga membuat gemas bukan saling mendekap dan merilekskan diri dalam sentuhan. Tapi mereka ingin pergi, lari. Ingin mundur, menjauh. Ingin menutup mata, berpura-pura buta. Ingin menutup telinga, menjadi tuli. Ingin bersembunyi dan lari dari takdir.

Mereka ingin lari, layaknya di dunia dongeng. Lari menjauh, tanpa pernah kembali.

Lari selamanya, bukan sementara.

_Itu akan menjadi indah, bukan?_

Sang gadis maju selangkah, mendekat dengan kehangatan sekaligus kesedihan yang kental terasa menguar dari tubuhnya. Dengan tetap menatap cintanya, Sasuke, Sakura maju selangkah lagi—mendekat, menutup jarak. "Sasuke..." ujarnya lembut. Kembali maju satu langkah sembari menarik nafas, ia kembali berucap sembari menatap lawan pandang dengan air menggenang di pelupuk mata, "...aku mohon."

Sasuke menatap gadis itu nanar. Ia mengerti benar apa yang gadis itu minta, apa yang gadis itu mohonkan untuk. Tapi... ia bingung, rasanya kini hatinya dan otaknya mempermainkan dirinya. Otaknya memerintahkannya untuk menepati janjinya, membawa sang gadis kembali pada pangerannya yang sesungguhnya, membawa sang gadis kembali pada kekasih nyatanya—sahabatnya. Otaknya memutarkan memori saat ia berjanji pada Naruto untuk mengembalikan Sakura. Bahkan alasan Naruto memperbolehkan Sasuke membawa sementara Sakura adalah untuk membuktikan bahwa rasa cinta mereka—Sasuke dan Sakura—bukanlah cinta sesungguhnya, hanyalah cinta sesaat yang muncul atas kekaguman. Tapi Naruto salah, ia salah besar, cinta ini, cinta yang bergetar dengan kencang di hatinya kini, benar-benar cinta yang sesungguhnya. Bukan hanya rangkaian kata bertopeng yang berisi bualan tanpa makna. Dan itulah yang hatinya teriakkan. Hatinya berteriak, mengguncangkan perasaannya keras, untuk membuatnya menyadari bahwa cinta adalah suatu hak. Sakura mencintai dirinya, begitu pula dengan dirinya.

_Lalu apa yang kau tunggu, Sasuke?_

Ia merasa suatu kehangatan mengalir dari ujung jari di tangan kirinya. Kehangatan yang terasa begitu familiar—kehangatan sentuhan dari sang gadis impian. Membuatnya terbangun dari lamunan dan pertengkaran hati yang tadi terjadi. Merasa sentuhan itu bergerak—kini hampir menggenggam tangannya—Sasuke mundur, ia menjauh. Sasuke berbalik badan dan hendak mengambil jasnya yang tersampir di undakan sofa saat ia mendengar—

"Tak bisakah kita _lari_?" Gadis itu membuka mulutnya. Memberanikan diri mengatakan apa yang begitu jelas tersirat, namun belum ia ucapkan dalam lisan. Tapi kini hal itu sudah terucap. Dan hal itu seharusnya menjadi sesuatu yang bisa mereka lakukan dengan mudah.

Tapi sepertinya Sasuke tidak mengindahkan perkataan sang gadis, karena di detik berikutnya, ia memakai jasnya, lalu berkata, "Ayo, Sakura. Nanti kita tertinggal pesawat."

Sasuke melangkah menuju pintu, memunggungi Sakura yang setengah mati menahan air matanya untuk tidak menetes.

.

.

.

_Angin bertiup menyejukkan setiap manusia di taman itu, tak terkecuali bocah itu. Bocah berambut hitam kebiruan yang kini memegang bola karet berwarna merah pekat. Bocah itu hanya diam, menunduk menatapi bolanya. Ia menunggu. Menunggu seorang pria berumur sekitar 37 tahun untuk menemaninya bermain._

_Dua jam. Sudah dua jam ia menunggu pria itu untuk datang—namun hingga sekarang tak kunjung datang. Ia hanya terdiam di sana, berdiri dan menangis bahkan meraung dalam hati. Ia tahu ayahnya tak akan datang, ia tahu pasti itu. Namun ia tetap ingin menunggu. Menunggu hingga ia mengantuk atau hingga kakinya gemetar karena lelah berdiri, baru ia akan pulang._

"_Hahahahahaha!" Terdengar tawa seseorang di sekitarnya. Ia menoleh, mencari asal suara yang begitu terdengar renyah dan bahagia. Dan di sanalah ia melihat, seorang bocah pirang sepantaran dirinya sedang barmain lempar-bola dengan seorang pria yang identik dengan dirinya, namun dengan versi dewasa. Mungkin ayahnya, eh?_

_Dengan bola seukuran genggaman orang dewasa yang berwarna oranye itulah bocah itu bermain, tertawa lepas, dan ayahnya pun begitu. Tertawa, seolah hidupnya tak memiliki beban masalah._

_Tanpa sadar ia terus menerus menatap bocah yang tertawa lepas itu. Tanpa ekspresi ia terus menatapnya, hingga akhirnya sang bocah berambut pirang itu menatap balik dirinya. Bocah berambut hitam itu segera mengalihkan pandangannya saat tatapan mereka bertemu, kini ia menatap bola oranye kecil yang tergenggam di tangan si bocah pirang._

_Merasa bola oranyenya ditatap secara intens, alis si bocah pirang bertaut, bingung akan apa yang terjadi. Akhirnya ia tersadar, bocah berambut hitam itu memegang bola yang lebih besar dari pada bola oranyenya._

_Tanpa pikir panjang, bocah pirang menangis kencang sembari menimpuk bola karet oranyenya ke arah bocah berambut hitam, menunjuknya dan berteriak, "PAPWAA! ANAK ITU MENGEJEK BOLAKU YANG LEBIH KECIL, PWAA! AKU MAU BOLA BALU YANG BESAAALL!"_

_Sontak semua pandangan menatap bocah yang menangis dengan sangat heboh itu. Tak butuh waktu lama, semua pandangan lalu beralih pada bocah berambut hitam yang ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh si bocah pirang. Ia, bocah berambut hitam itu, menautkan alisnya dan menatap bocah pirang tak percaya. Mengejek? Ia bahkan tak melakukan dan tak mengatakan apa-apa!_

_Dan tiga hari setelahnya, tak ada yang lebih menarik dibandingkan dengan kenyataan bahwa mereka sekolah di satu sekolah dasar yang sama. Satu kelas dan satu bangku. Persaingan, kompetisi, dan peraturan untuk saling mengungguli yang tak tertulis pun, dimulai sejak hari itu._

.

.

.

Seorang pria berambut pirang terlihat terlentang di tempat tidurnya. Matanya menerawang kosong ke langit-langit kamar; pikirannya terbang melayang ke tempat lain. Seolah putus asa, berkali-kali ia menghela nafas berat dan panjang. Matanya yang biasanya berkilat penuh semangat dan keindahan, kini sayu dan redup, seolah semangat hidupnya direbut secara paksa. Suatu alunan musik ia putarkan di ponselnya, alunan musik yang beberapa hari ini menemaninya karena ia putarkan berulang-ulang.

_"When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart,"_

Bibirnya berkedut, tertarik untuk tersenyum mengingat mimpinya tadi. Ah, mimpi yang mengulang kembali kenangannya saat pertama kali bertemu Sasuke. Matanya sedikit berkilat terang. Sasuke, sahabatnya yang bodoh. Yang dengan bodoh hanya diam saja di tempat saat ia timpuk dengan bola oranye kesayangannya dulu. Tapi ia memang mengakui bahwa ia lebih bodoh. Sasuke bahkan tidak mengatakan apapun saat itu, ia hanya menatap tajam bolanya—yang mana sekarang ia sadari bahwa Sasuke memang menatap segala hal dalam diam dengan tajam. Ah, persahabatan bocah-bocah bodoh.

_"And when she was sad_

_I was there to dry her tears_

_And when she was happy so was I_

_When she loved me,"_

Sakura. Pikirannya kini terbang melayang ke Sakura. Berandai-andai dan menerka-nerka tentang cinta seorang Sakura. Apakah Sakura masih mencintainya? Atau sudah berpindah hati? Saat dulu Sakura menangis, dirinyalah yang ada di sisinya untuk menghibur, bertingkah bodoh untuk mengisi kekosongannya, untuk sekedar membuat dia marah dan berhasil membuatnya memecahkan kekesalan yang tersimpan di hatinya. Membuat beberapa lebam di tubuhnya karena pukulan Sakura benar-benar menyakitkan. Dulu—bahkan mungkin sampai sekarang—segala hal ia lakukan untuk membuat Sakura berhenti menangis. Atau setidaknya membuat Sakura menangis di pelukannya. Mendekapnya hati-hati agar ia tidak merasa didekap terlalu kencang, agar ia merasa nyaman. Mendekapnya yang menangis hingga seragamnya basah oleh air mata. Apakah kau lupa kenangan itu, Sakura?

_"Through the summer and the fall_

_We had each other that was all_

_Just she and I together, like it was meant to be_

_And when she was lonely, I was there to comfort her_

_And I knew that she loved me,"_

Gila. Kini aku benar-benar sadar bahwa cintaku bukan main besarnya. Apa kau ingat, Sakura? Saat musim panas, kita liburan di pantai, berdua. Kau memukulku keras karena aku memandangmu terus-menerus karena kau memakai bikini hijau. Lalu saat aku katakan padamu kau adalah gadis yang paling bersinar di antara ratusan lainnya di pantai itu, pipimu bersemu merah muda. Dan ketika kau bersemu karena pujianku, rasanya aku melambung begitu tinggi, seolah para malaikat tersenyum padaku dan meniupkan ratusan doa untuk kebahagiaan kita. Rasanya... aku terbang. Karena itu, sejak hari itu aku bertekad untuk selalu membuatmu tersenyum, membuatmu bersemu, membuat harimu indah karena keberadaanku. Dan aku selalu berhasil, bukan? Ya... _selalu_ berhasil. Setidaknya, sebelum ia datang.

_"So the years went by_

_I stayed the same_

_But she began to drift away; I was left alone_

_Still I waited for the day_

_When she'd say "__**I will always love you**__.""_

Apakah aku benar-benar sudah tergantikan, Sakura? Apakah aku benar-benar sudah terlupakan olehmu? Aku benar-benar mencintaimu, Sakura. Apakah kini sudah tak ada artinya cintaku untukmu? Apakah sedangkal itu cintamu padaku, Sakura? Atau mungkin cintamu padaku tidak dangkal, namun cintamu padanya lebih dalam. Apakah benar begitu, Sakura? Benarkah dia sudah menggantikan posisiku di hatimu?

_"Lonely and forgotten_

_Never thought she'd look my way_

_And she smiled at me and held me_

_Just like she used to do_

_Like she loved me, when she loved me,"_

Tangannya terkepal kuat menahan emosi yang akan meledak. Ia merasa ditepis, dibuang, dilupakan. Tapi ia juga tahu bahwa Sakura pasti tak pernah bermaksud menyakiti, bahwa Sasuke pasti tak pernah bermaksud melupakan. Hanya saja memang cinta datang dan pergi tanpa bisa diatur.

Cinta di hatinya kini menggebu-gebu untuk bertemu penawan hatinya. Untuk bertemu Sakura, sang tambatan hati. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. Bingung akan apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia memaksakan diri tersenyum, berusaha terlihat baik-baik saja, berusaha membohongi dirinya sendiri.

Ia berusaha percaya bahwa Sasuke, sahabatnya, akan membawa Sakura kembali kepelukannya. Dan ia, akan membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada dirinya lagi. Pasti ia bisa. Pasti ia bisa membuat Sakura jatuh cinta pada dirinya lagi, **seperti dulu**.

_"When somebody loved me_

_Everything was beautiful_

_Every hour spent together_

_Lives within my heart,"_

_._

_._

_"When she** loved **me."_

_._

_._

**Konoha Mansion's Backyard**

**03.30 p.m**

Langit biru dengan sentuhan awan yang terlihat lembut bagai gumpalan kapas membentang luas di atas halaman belakang Konoha Mansion. Matahari bersinar, namun tidak terik, memberi kesan teduh bagi mereka yang hadir. Semilir angin menari di atas rumput hijau segar terawat. Burung-burung kecil yang dipelihara di dalam sangkar dan dipajang di sekitar halaman belakang mansion tersebut berkicau satu sama lain, seolah menyambut tamu yang mulai datang satu-persatu. Di setiap pojok atau di pinggir jalan setapak terdapat bunga berbagai warna yang memberi warna tersendiri bagi halaman belakang ini.

Puluhan bangku tersedia di halaman tersebut, merapat satu sama lain tetapi terbagi dua sama rata pada bagian tengahnya, memberikan ruang untuk berjalan lurus menuju mimbar utama acara ini. Menyerupai pernikahan? Ya, memang dirancang seperti itu oleh pemilik acara, dengan tujuan untuk membuat ikatan pertunangan mereka menjadi _suci_. Tentu tidak ada pendeta yang akan menanyakan kemantapan hati nantinya, melainkan orang tua kandung dari kedua insan yang akan bertunangan nantinya yang akan bertanya.

Satu-persatu tamu datang. Beberapa dari tamu menuntun anak kecil yang memandang sebuh minatur air mancur yang berisikan coklat pekat yang sangat lezat untuk dimakan dengan pandangan senang. Beberapa gadis kecil dengan gaun merah muda seragam berlarian memetik bunga yang ada. Tamu-tamu yang telah _berumur_ berbincang satu sama lainnya tentang hal yang bagi mereka menarik, tertawa di sela pembicaraan. Semua terlihat gembira dan menikmati acara, termasuk dia—sang pemilik acara.

Ia terlihat tersenyum lebar pada anak kecil yang berlarian. Ia pun berbincang dengan tamu-tamu berumur yang mungkin adalah paman atau kenalan orang tuanya. Ia terlihat baik-baik saja, meskipun pasangannya belum datang.

Tak terbias sedikit pun sinaran khawatir di matanya. Matanya terlihat penuh percaya diri dan bahagia saat itu, seolah segalanya berjalan _mulus_ tanpa hambatan. Meskipun sampai kini pun ia belum mendapat konfirmasi tentang keberadaan pasangannya—atau sekedar ucapan apakah pasangannya akan datang—ia tetap terlihat percaya diri bahwa pasti pasangannya datang tepat waktu.

"Naruto!" panggil seorang pria dari belakang Naruto, sang pemilik acara, dengan lantang dan riang.

"Kiba!" balas Naruto dengan cengiran lebar di bibirnya.

Kiba berlari-lari kecil ke arah Naruto. Begitu mereka dekat, Kiba segera mengangkat tangannya dan menepuk punggung Naruto berkali-kali, dengan senyuman, ia berujar, "Gila kau! Beneran tunangan? Kapan nikahnya?"

"Hahaha ya iyalah beneran. Nikah ya? kapan ya? Enaknya kapan?" jawab Naruto sekenanya dengan mengangkat alisnya main-main. Kiba yang mendengarnya hanya tertawa.

"Kenapa jadi tanya padaku, bodoh! Lagipula terserah kalian menikahnya kapan, yang penting kalian kapan _kawinnya_?" tanya Kiba dengan cengiran jahil di bibirnya. Naruto terdiam beberapa detik menatap sahabatnya itu, terlihat sedikit terkejut atas pertanyaan frontal yang diberikan. "Hmphff—" Kiba berusaha menahan tawa, "HAHAHA!" tawa meluncur dengan lancar dari mulut Kiba karena tak bisa lagi dibendung.

Naruto yang tadinya terdiam, kini tertawa,

"Sialan—hahaha!" Sembari mengumpat Kiba di antara tawanya, Naruto tak dapat berhenti berpikir kapan hari pernikahannya setelah pertunangan ini, di mana mereka akan berbulan madu, dan bagaimana wajah anak mereka nantinya.

"Tapi memang benar. Kapan _kawinnya_?" ledek Kiba lagi yang terdengar lebih ke sindiran daripada pertanyaan yang membuat Naruto segan menjawab. "Oh iya, mana Ino?" tanya Kiba dengan sisa cengiran atas guyonan singkat tadi. Kiba terlihat celingak-celinguk mencari sosok Ino yang biasanya terlihat begitu mencolok dan dapat dengan cepat ditemukan.

"Loh? Kau tidak lihat memangnya? Dia kan menunggu Sakura di gerbang _mansion_." Naruto mengernyitkan alis. "Harusnya saat kau masuk kau melihatnya."

"Eh? Begitu ya? Aku tadi tidak meli—"

"Paman Naluto!" panggil seorang gadis kecil bergaun merah jambu berambut coklat memotong ucapan Kiba. Panggilan gadis kecil itu membuat Naruto menoleh menatapnya.

"Ada apa, sa—"

"Katanya Tante Ino bilang, kalau Tante Sakula katanya sudah sampai," potong gadis itu lagi dengan kalimat yang rancu. Tapi toh, Naruto dapat menangkap maksud gadis itu.

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, dengan cepat Naruto berlari ke gerbang—tak sabar bertemu tambatan hati yang selama ini menghilang—meninggalkan Kiba yang kini menggantikan posisinya untuk berterima kasih pada gadis kecil itu. Kurang dari lima belas detik, akhirnya Naruto sampai di pintu masuk. Tak perlu kesulitan mencari, Naruto dapat menangkap sosok Sakura yang berada di antara Ino dan Sasuke dengan mudah. Ia berjalan dengan mantap ke arah Sakura, berusaha mengabaikan tangan Sakura yang menggenggam lengan pria lain, Sasuke, yang menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

_Jangan perhatikan tangan itu, Naruto. Jangan perhatikan_—berkali-kali ia gumamkan kalimat tersebut, berusaha dengan keras tetap menatap Sakura yang menunduk menghindari tatapannya, ketimbang memperhatikan tautan tangan tersebut.

"Aku akan mengatakan pada para tamu kalau acara akan dimulai," gumam Ino begitu Naruto sampai tepat di hadapan Sakura, lalu melangkah pergi menuju halaman belakang, meninggalkan Sakura, Naruto, dan Sasuke dengan permasalahan hati mereka.

Begitu Ino pergi, Naruto tersenyum singkat lalu memeluk Sakura erat sembari bergumam, "Aku kangen," dengan bibir yang menyentuh leher Sakura, memeluknya dengan cara yang sama seperti tahun-tahun sebelumnya. Karena pelukan ini sudah biasa, sudah kebiasaan yang merupakan bagian dari hidupnya, seolah suatu ritual. Tangan Naruto melingkar dengan nyamannya di pinggang Sakura, kepalanya memendam dengan nyaman di tengkuk lehernya, berusaha menggali kembali kenyamanan satu sama lain yang pernah ada.

Sakura merasa matanya memanas, air matanya kini menggenang dan siap keluar kapan saja. Rasanya ia merindukan pelukan ini, pelukan dari pria yang juga ia sayangi. Namun ia tak rela kalau harus melepaskan genggamannya pada lengan Sasuke. Walaupun kini Naruto terasa begitu rapuh dalam pelukannya—seolah akan pecah jika kembali ia kecewakan—Sakura tetap tidak rela melepaskan genggaman tanga kanannya pada lengan kiri Sasuke. Karena itu, Sakura membalas pelukan Naruto dengan mengusap punggung Naruto dengan tangan kirinya, sementara menggenggam lengan kiri Sasuke kuat-kuat dengan tangan kanannya. Sakura menutup matanya, menahan air mata untuk keluar, sekaligus berusaha berpikir tentang apa yang harus ia lakukan.

Cintanya kini memang sudah jelas berpihak pada siapa, tapi ia tak tega kalau harus menghancurkan pria lain yang juga ia sayangi. Pria yang berkorban begitu banyak untuk dirinya, mencintai dirinya tanpa henti. Begitu banyak kenangan antara mereka yang membuat Sakura tak bisa menghancurkan perasaan Naruto. Kalaupun ia memilih Sasuke dibanding Naruto, Sasuke pun tetap tak mau, bukan? Karena sejak minggu lalu pun Sasuke sudah memilih persahabatan di atas segalanya.

Sakura terus menerus berdebat dalam hatinya dengan keras tanpa menyadari pria yang kini ia genggam lengannya membuang muka, menahan emosi di dalam hatinya dengan susah payah karena cintanya kini dipeluk sahabatnya. Tangan kanannya terkepal kuat dan tegang, rahangnya mengeras, tatapannya menajam yang entah menatap apa. Ia ingin segera pergi dari sini, ia tak kuat, tak akan kuat untuk melihat mereka berpelukan apalagi bertunangan dan bertukar cincin nantinya.

"Cherry," ucap Naruto dengan suara parau sembari membenamkan kepalanya lebih dalam pada tengkuk leher Sakura. Sasuke mengepalkan tangannya lebih kuat saat mendengar nama itu, nama panggilan sayang yang lama tak ia dengar.

"Ya, Naruto?" Sakura memejamkan matanya lebih erat. Mendengar kembali nama panggilan itu, rasanya membuat hatinya bergetar, rasa bersalahnya mendalam. Lebih dalam dari sebelumnya jika memang itu mungkin.

"Kau datang ke sini untuk bertunangan denganku dan bukan untuk meminta izin untuk _lari_, bukan?" tanya Naruto yang membuat hati Sakura teriris. Ia beberapa kali memikirkan hal itu selama perjalanannya tadi. Ah, kekasih macam apa dia? Mengapa kini rasanya sangat menyesakkan, seolah segala hal menyingkir dari tempat seharusnya berada?

Sakura menatap mata Naruto dalam diam. Terlihat dengan jelas kegalauan yang ditutup-tutupi, matanya berkilat khawatir, seolah hidupnya bergantung pada jawaban dirinya kini. Sakura mengangguk perlahan. Tak sanggup melawan Naruto, tak bisa mengecewakannya, tak sanggup menghancurkannya.

Naruto tersenyum bahagia, "Kalau begitu, ayo," ujarnya sembari menarik tangan kiri Sakura. Sakura mengikuti langkah Naruto hingga akhirnya dia berhenti. Ia baru menyadari selama ini tangan kanannya menggenggam lengan pria lain. Pria yang sebelumnya membuang muka, kini menatapnya sembari tetap diam di tempat. Tatapan kosong tak terbaca, tanpa emosi, datar.

Naruto berbalik badan, melihat sesuatu yang menyesakkan hatinya. Dengan senyum sabar, ia melangkah mendekat ke kaitan kedua tangan tersebut. Tangannya ia tumpukan di atas tangan kanan Sakura, perlahan ia tarik dengan sabar—gagal. Tangan itu tetap menggenggam dengan kuat. Masih dengan senyuman, Naruto menatap Sakura yang kini menatap Sasuke dengan air mata menggenang. Dengan perlahan dan lembut ia berkata, "Cherry, lepaskan lengan Sasuke."

Sasuke membuang muka. Tidak menepis tangan Sakura, tidak juga menahan Sakura untuk pergi. Ia hanya membuang muka, bersikap seolah ia tak perduli.

Sakura menatap Naruto dengan tatapan penuh air mata—seolah memohon. Tapi Naruto hanya tersenyum dan berkata, "Ayo, Cherry." Naruto tidak mendalami arti tatapan Sakura—atau setidaknya, pura-pura tidak mendalami.

* * *

Segala hal terasa hening saat Sakura dan Naruto melangkah menjauh. Sasuke hanya diam, berusaha tidak bersuara, langkahnya ia usahakan sesunyi mungkin, nafasnya ia atur sepelan mungkin. Ia tak ingin membuat suara, ia tak ingin dianggap ada.

Dan itulah yang terjadi di setiap inderanya kini. Segala inderanya seolah tak berfungsi dengan baik. Ia tak dapat melihat dengan baik, karena semuanya kini tampak hitam putih. Gerakan pun seolah melambat, memperburuk keadaan karena kini ia melihat Sakura dan Naruto berjalan dengan tangan terkait—menyiksanya hingga terasa menyekik lehernya dan menggenggam jantungnya erat.

Segala hal pun hening, tak bersuara, seolah tak ada suara yang disampaikan oleh telinga ke otaknya. Semakin memperburuk keadaan karena kini tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pandangannya.

Langkah demi langkah yang menyiksa dirinya itu, akhirnya menuntunnya ke suatu halaman. Halaman hitam-putih tanpa suara. Halaman di mana semua orang berdiri dan bertepuk tangan untuk Naruto dan Sakura, tapi tetap tak ada suara yang terdengar, seolah tepukan itu hanyalah tipuan. Masih dengan gerak lambat di pengelihatannya, ia melihat Ino berbicara sesuatu di _mic_ yang tidak sampai ke telinganya karena segalanya masih hening.

Naruto dan Sakura naik ke sebuah panggung rendah di depan puluhan bangku yang berbaris. Setelah mendudukkan dirinya di bangku paling belakang, ia melihat orang tua Naruto dan Sakura berbicara sesuatu. Ia tidak dapat mendengar. Segalanya masih dalam gerakan lambat, bahkan saat Naruto mengambil cincin pertunangannya dan dipasangkan ke jari Sakura. Begitupun saat Sakura akan memasangkan cincin ke jari Naruto, ia menunduk.

Ia tak sanggip melihat.

Hatinya terasa hancur.

Segala hal tersaji jelas dalam pandangannya, senyum Naruto, senyum tipis Sakura. Segala hal terputar seolah merupakan suatu film tanpa suara. Seolah ia jatuh cinta pada sesosok tokoh fiksi yang _jelas_ tak dapat ia gapai, betapapun inginnya ia. Karena itu, sebaiknya ia menghadapi kenyataan, bukan? Segala hal menyesakkan ini pun pasti akan berlalu dan terlupakan saat ia kembali ke Prancis nantinya. Segala hal pasti akan baik-baik saja nantinya.

Segala hal yang menyesakkan ini akan berakhir dan terlupakan nantinya.

Setelah meyakinkan dirinya bahwa semua baik-baik saja, ia paksa kepalanya untuk mendongak dan berhenti menunduk—untuk menghadapi kenyataan.

Tapi, _lagi_, hatinya sesak kembali saat melihat Sakura dan Naruto berpelukan erat. Ia melihat dengan jelas ekspresi bahagia Sakura yang dibanjiri dengan air mata, juga senyum tulus Naruto yang menyempurnakan film hitam-putih ini.

Hatinya berusaha merelakan, walau berat, ia berusaha tersenyum. Apa yang tak ia syukuri dari kebahagiaan sahabat dan cintanya secara bersamaan? Karena itu, ia berusaha merelakan.

Senyum pahit tipis terukir di wajahnya. Masih dengan senyuman pahit itu, dengan perlahan ia berdiri dan membalik badan, ingin pergi dari tempat ini secepatnya agar tak memberatkan beban di hati mereka juga agar luka di hatinya tidak melebar dan memaksanya untuk memberontak.

"SASUKE!" teriakan keras Naruto memecahkan keheningan yang sedari tadi menyelimuti dirinya. Ia menoleh, waktu terasa masih melambat saat ia menoleh, dunia pun masih hitam-putih dalam pandangannya. Dalam hati ia berpikir, apakah dunianya akan hitam-putih seperti ini selanjutnya?

Setelah menengok, ia melihat Sakura berlari ke arahnya dengan tatapan penuh air mata. Otaknya berpikir dalam diam melihat Sakura berlari. Dalam pandangannya Sakura berlari dengan gerakan lambat, namun warna mulai kembali meskipun masih samar.

Hingga akhirnya Sakura merentangkan kedua tangannya yang tadinya mengenggam gaunnya saat berlari, untuk melingkarkannya ke leher Sasuke.

_BRUK!_

Sasuke jatuh dengan Sakura di atas tubuhnya dan tangan Sakura melingkar di lehernya.

Tiba-tiba warna kembali penuh saat ia menatap langit biru yang membentang luas dengan indah. Otaknya masih berputar, berpikir, dan merangkai apa yang sedang terjadi.

Keheningan telah hilang, kicauan burung terdengar, kecepatan keadaan kembali normal, warna kembali datang, Sakura menangis di pelukan, dan suatu teriakkan terdengar.

"Jaga cintaku, Teme!"

Otaknya seolah menemukan titik terang tentang apa yang terjadi. Saat ia ingin membuka mulut untuk bertanya dan meyakinkan dirinya tentang apa yang terjadi, suatu bisikan dalam isakan bahagia terdengar di telinga kanannya.

.

.

_"Aku cinta kau."_

.

.

_Thanks for reading._

_Thanks for reviewing._

_Thanks for subscribing._

_Thanks for favoriting._

_._

review?

.

_**LuthRhythm**_


End file.
